Finding Family
by Bookworm2950
Summary: Leo, Skye and Kitty have found their home but now they have to defend it. A new enemy is rising on the horizon and wants to wipe out humanity, how will they cope with their first international incident. What will the world think of these new heroes with powers beyond belief? Second in the TFaPBB Series
1. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 1

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to the second part of my series "The Truth, Family and Powers Beyond Belief", Yeah long name I know, alternative series names will be appreciated.**

 **The Bold word signifies the start of a new scene.**

* * *

 **BOOM BOOM**  
The anti-aircraft gun peppered the air with shrapnel as the X-Jet weaved between the explosions. There was suddenly an urgent beeping from the dashboard, "shit, missile lock," said the pilot through gritted teeth. "Let's see how fast you can go."  
The engine roared and the jet shot forwards leaving the missiles in its wake. The missiles obviously had other ideas, the outer casing fell away to reveal a sleek black missile with a glowing tail.  
"What the..." The missiles sped up easily keeping up with the jet, gaining fast. Seeing no other choice the pilot turned, veering wildly to the right then left adding a barrel roll to throw the missiles off. Seeing this hadn't worked the pilot pulled back on the wheel, sending the jet rocketing into a steep climb. Higher and higher the jet climbed even so the missiles slowly managed to gain on it.  
"Come on, come on you can do it," unfortunately it wasn't to be as the missiles that had been gaining for so long caught up with the jet and detonated.  
"Damn," shouted Carol as the burning debris fizzled away revealing the danger room.  
"Come on Carol don't start sulking. You've passed all the sims to fly the Blackbird, now you're just trying to beat an unbeatable sim, the whole programming is designed to be impossible."  
"Leo, why aren't you here again, surely you'd love to watch me fail."  
"Because I'm in the hangar fixing the Blackbird," came his crackling reply.  
"You should have done that by now especially with your speed."  
"I'm upgrading her too, soon she'll have cloaking like the bus."  
"Yeah but remember your last attempt at upgrading, it landed you in probation if I remember correctly."  
"That won't happen this time I have everything in control," there was a screech in the background, "oh no, no, no, no don't do that."  
"Oh Leo," sighed Carol, he always managed to find trouble even in the engineering department they shared for a short time.

Nothing serious had happened to Leo, he'd tried using his speed to add some improved paneling to the jet. Unfortunately his lightning hadn't reacted too well to the latent electricity in the cloaking panel and had produced a larger than average spark. This had made Leo jump, unfortunately he'd fallen of the jet and landed on the floor.  
"Right then, keep speed to a minimum," he mumbled.  
Even with him trying to keep his speed down, Leo still managed to complete the retrofitting of the Blackbird by lunch.

 **Logan** and Sif were laying scantily clad in his bed breathing heavily. They were having an argument, Sif wanted to return to Asgard and confront Odin, Logan wanted nothing of the sort.  
"I need to do this," said Sif.  
"No you don't, we can put this behind us and move on," argued Logan.  
"I need to know the truth of our time together, I mean I remember bits but I want to remember more. I want to remember everything," Sif leant into Logan's embrace kissing him tenderly.  
"I do but the risks they're too high."  
"I can take care of myself," said Sif indignantly.  
"I have no doubt," grinned Logan looking across the room to Sif's sword, strewn along with her armour across the floor. "I don't want to lose you; I've only just found you."  
"I don't want to lose you either, but I need to do this, we need to do this."  
"I'm coming with you then," Sif could vaguely remember Logan was always this stubborn.  
"Fine, but I'm taking the lead."  
Logan kissed her, "that's all I wanted really."

 **Stealing** the HYDRA equipment was surprisingly easy, Xavier had plucked the image of the store room they were in from an unsuspecting guard. He'd then given the image to Kurt who'd teleported in with Hunter, ten minutes later they teleported back with Hunter dressed in the HYDRA colours.  
His 'joining' HYDRA had been easy too, they'd bought his story of being the only survivor of their fight with SHIELD and now he had almost unrestricted access to the base and all its secrets.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	2. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 2

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 2**

 **Authors Note: All the things I'm playing with are owned by more powerful and creative people than I, as you can guess from that I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot.**

 **Thank you to all my followers and favouriters, lets hope there's more to come.**

* * *

 **Meandering** through the corridors was easy, it was quite easy to get lost, this however gave him a reason to be in parts that he really shouldn't be. That was how he'd found the sceptre in the first place, that and being in the right place at the right time. He'd just walked into the room when he spotted Baron Von Strucker, seeing a chance to overhear he stayed for a while.  
"You follow me," shouted Strucker, Hunter was nervous now he'd been singled out by Strucker himself.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes you follow me."  
Hunter followed with no small amount of trepidation as Strucker opened a secret door from what Hunter assumed was some form of control room. He followed Strucker down some stairs till he reached a huge room that appeared to be beneath the castle.  
Looking up Hunter was amazed taking up the majority of the room, was a huge Chitauri monster.  
"Right I need you to move these crates, they're being moved to one of the labs for further testing. They are extremely fragile so don't drop them."  
"Yes sir," as he was moving the crates he saw behind them, the sceptre. It was glowing in a circular field of light that seamed to be measuring things too technical for Hunter to understand.  
Once he'd moved the items as instructed Hunter decided his mission was over, it was time to get out. He'd managed to get a rough layout of the base plus found out where the control room.

Hunter wasn't a fan of undercover operations he was never a very good actor, that being said he had enjoyed this mission more than others. This was down to the stupidity of the HYDRA agents, they all assumed if you were there you had a reason to be. This made Hunter's job incredibly easy, he just had to walk with purpose and 'he might have thought that too soon, there was definitely someone following him.'  
Hunter sped up his walking trying to keep it just below running so as not to give the game away. He shifted his holsters releasing the safety's, turning the corner he was relieved to find it clear of anyone. Turning he readied himself for the inevitable confrontation.

 **"I** could be quicker," complained Bobbi, she hated waiting especially on covert ops.  
"He hasn't contacted me yet so I assume he is alright," said Xavier calmly.  
"Yes but we all know Hunter, he's not the best judge of whether he's in control or not."  
"Obviously he married Bobbi," muttered Melinda to Coulson in the corner. Coulson grinned, this was the Melinda he knew.

 **Who** came round the corner was certainly not who he expected, instead of a mindless HYDRA goon he was met by a stunning woman. She was unlike any woman he'd seen before making the breath rush out of his mouth. She had deep purple hair and skin of a lilac colour. Her eyes were a stunning emerald that shone with a hidden power, round her eyes there were diamond like patterns of a darker purple.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Erm..." Damn why was he so nervous, "well, someone was following me so I think I'm allowed to find out who, as it is I don't think I mind you following me."  
"What's that meant to mean?" She said looking suspiciously.  
"Well you're gorgeous," Hunter couldn't believe she didn't know this, she was stunning.  
"What do you want?" She said suspiciously.  
"Nothing," he said indignantly, "though a date wouldn't be turned down," he grinned.  
"You really do think I'm beautiful," she said as though realising he was telling the truth. "You're not like the others," she said, her head bowed.  
"Why?"  
"You're not as prejudice or cruel."  
"Well darlin why d'you stay?"  
"I must stay, I have a promise to uphold, I can't back down now." She said sadly.  
"I can't pretend I'm not sad you're staying."  
"Wait you're going somewhere."  
Hunter knew he had to lie but that didn't make him feel any better about doing it, "I've been reassigned to another base, I probably won't see you again."  
"Then I guess this is both a hello and a goodbye then."  
"Yeah I'm sorry, it was really nice talking to you..." Then Hunter realised he didn't know her name, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."  
"Neither did I."  
"How rude of me, I'm Hunter, Lance Hunter."  
"Clarence Ferguson, my friends call me Blink," her face then fell, "well they did."  
"It was nice meeting you Blink, I can only hope this isn't the last time we meet." He gracefully took Clarence's hand and kissed the back of it before turning with a last look back and then continuing on down the corridor.  
Round the next corner he checked for people before shouting in his head, "extraction would be good about now."  
Though he was prepared he was still slightly shocked when the professors voice appeared in his head, "I'm just getting the location." There was then a feeling in Hunter's head, as though he'd just forgotten something. He didn't have time to mull over the feeling as with a BAMF Kurt appeared to his right.  
"Hello Mr Hunter."  
"We can do that later, right now we need to get out of here," he said looking round nervously.  
Another BAMF and they were gone without a trace.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	3. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 3

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note: I don't own anything that's owned by another person/company.**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay I'm ashamed to say I've lost some of my enthusiasm for this story. I'm trying to soldier on and will complete as much of this story as possible before I loose all interest, I don't want to become those I hate by abandoning this story.**

 **Please keep favouriting and following, they really help keep the motivation going. A review or two will be met by imaginary hugs and cookies, so please review, they make my day.**

* * *

Once Erik had come around he was left with a very difficult decision to make, what to do with the information. On the one hand he wanted to reveal the truth and become the father he knew he should have been, on the other hand he didn't want to ruin Leo's life by revealing his connection to him.  
As Erik was questioning his decisions, Moira was more sure of what she wanted to do. She felt after years of staying away from Charles, it was time to see him again.  
The more Erik thought about it the more confused and indecisive he became until he had a though. Here he was debating what to do when Magda had no say in the matter and she couldn't have any say, because according to Leo she was dead. Erik suddenly had the urge to visit her graveside and seek forgiveness, for getting her pregnant, for leaving her and for not being there for her like he promised.  
Erik had decided what he would do and so stood.  
"What are you thinking of doing," he said, "I was wondering if it was too much to ask for a lift."  
"Where to?"  
"Inverness."  
"That's not too far I'm sure I can manage that, what are you thinking of doing?" Moira said sceptically.  
"Nothing violent," which didn't reassure Moira much, "I've got to beg forgiveness for my past sins."  
"I'll drop you off but then I'm going to the mansion, I'm closing this place for a while. I think it's time I stopped hiding from Charles and faced the music."  
"I'd rather you kept my presence here a secret I'd rather speak to him myself."  
"If that's the case would you like me to wait for you and we can go to the mansion together."  
"That certainly sounds better than sitting in economy class."

Arriving at the graveyard Erik was met by an eerie silence that penetrated to the core. Meandering through the headstones it always saddened him to see so many young children's graves. Erik's thoughts were interrupted when he recognised a familiar name, Magda Eisenhardt-Fitz.  
Falling to his knees before the grave Erik muttered, "Oh Magda, what did I do? I don't know where I'm going anymore, what I'm fighting for."

Moira watched Erik from the cemetery's entrance, she couldn't help but see a new light to him. Here was the famous Magneto, the bogey man amongst all those who feared mutants. Here he was knelt before a grave weeping for his lost wife and the future he could have had. The sight of him there, so vulnerable made him far more human in her eyes.

Exiting the cemetery Moira chose to leave Erik to his thoughts and just get them to the mansion.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	4. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 4

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 4**

 **I thought you deserved a second chapter because of the short last one and the long wait for these ones.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile** at the mansion, they were about to get a very unwelcome guest.  
Leo, Kitty and Skye were training on the lawn, both Leo and Kitty were trying to teach Skye how to get in touch with her powers. Up till now she'd only released her powers in uncontrolled bursts, hopefully with her soulmates help she'd be able to master her powers.  
They were currently trying to teach her to 'feel' her powers.  
"Breath in slowly, then as you release it feel inside yourself."  
"What?" Yelped a confused Skye.  
"Shut it Leo," said Kitty, "right Skye pick one of the apple trees over there. I want you to hit the one in the centre, as you do feel the power, trace it back from your hand to your arm till you reach the point it originates."  
Skye points her hand at the tree Kitty directs her to and let's loose a pulse of rippling air. The pulse hits the tree's green shrubbery rippling through and sending rosy apples to the ground. As Leo rushed to collect up the apples Kitty turned to Skye, "that's it, can you find where that came from?"  
"I... I think so," Skye said nervously, a look of concentration on her face. "It's about... There," as she said this Skye floated into the air, a huge wave propagating from her.  
"Well done Skye," shouted Leo from beside Kitty. Seconds later she dropped to the floor tired after stretching her powers so much.  
"I think that's enough for today," said Leo to Kitty's agreement.  
"Come on I've got this," said Skye weakly.  
"No you haven't, come on," said Kitty dragging Skye to her feet.  
They made it halfway across the lawn before there was a blinding flash and a figure appeared in a dome of sparking energy. Out of it stepped a man, he was of middling height with grey hair and... Wait he had no eyes.  
Nervously the trio come to a stop in front of him.  
"Hello I'm Gordon."  
"Hello, what can we do to help you?"  
"I've actually come for you," the man said ominously to Skye.  
"Hey who do you think you are?" Said Leo jumping forwards, Kitty only a second behind him.  
"Someone with far more in common with her than either of you can hope to achieve."  
Normally Skye was a calm person, she'd been trained by Melinda May of course she'd be calm. Right now she'd had a long few weeks and was hoping for a few days of relaxation with her friends and soulmates, the same soulmates this person had just appeared and insulted.  
"What makes you think I'll want anything to do with you, you've just insulted my soulmates after rudely demanding I come with you."  
"You do not understand, I can teach you about your powers. These people cannot do that," he said scornfully.  
Leo was watching Skye closely, close enough to see the twitch in her eyes. As a result he knew what she was going to do, a second before she sent a rippling pulse of energy towards Gordon. With a yelp he was swept head over heels before disappearing in a fizzling blue ball of lightning.  
The trio wait for him to reappear, when he doesn't they all let out a sigh of relief.  
"Come on you two I need to go to bed," behind Skye the other two share a raised eyebrow, "not like that."

 **Back** on the bus Hunter was being quizzed by the whole team, it was a bit overwhelming even for someone who liked being the centre of attention.  
"Shut up," he shouted, "to answer the two questions this mission was all about. Yes, the sceptre is here as is Von Strucker. I met a mutant who appeared to be ok, but I don't know how many there were. Now if you'll excuse me I need a lie down," on his way out Hunter refused to look Bobbi in the eye. He just knew she'd see the look in his eyes and realise what really happened in the base.

In the main room there was now an argument going on as to what to do with the information they now possessed.  
"We need to act on this as soon as possible," said Bobbi having watched Hunter leave.  
"No," interrupted Coulson, "we know the Avengers are looking for the sceptre, Agent Hill has told us to keep an eye out. If we move now and claim the sceptre we tip our hand to them, we also risk Thor's anger should he find out."  
"With all due respect the X-Men will want in, there's no chance we're leaving our own in a place like that." Said Xavier wheeling himself forwards into the centre of the group.  
"I think from that we can leave it to you to tell the Avengers of our little discovery, making sure to leave out all involvement of SHIELD." Said Melinda, she must have deemed the conversation over because she left the room presumably for the cockpit.  
"I think that has it decided, I shall meet them the day after we get back," said Xavier.

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	5. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 5

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Stepping** into the room Logan looked round at the glistening gold wheels and cogs. Behind him the shimmering rainbow faded to reveal a stunning image of the cosmos.  
"I didn't expect this," said a stunned Logan, looking out at the stars.  
"Beautiful isn't it," said a deep voice behind the two.  
"Hello brother I'd like you to meet Logan," said Sif.  
"Am I to assume he is the one you've been searching for."  
Logan didn't like being talked about so joined in, "who are you Bub?"  
"I am Heimdall, the watcher of worlds and guardian of the Bifrost."  
"Stop trying to scare him brother there's nothing you can do to change my mind."  
"That can't stop me from trying," said Heimdall good naturedly.  
"Well try all you like I don't feel the need to replace him just yet," Sif smiled.  
"Hey," said Logan.  
"We need to go I'd rather catch the Allfather sooner than later," interrupted Sif.  
"I'll call you a boat if you'd like."  
"Thank you brother, perhaps we can talk later."

Walking into the throne room had Logan looking round in awe, it was unlike anything he'd seen before. The ceiling was enormous easily a ten story building tall, there were pillars leading up to a huge throne which held upon it, Odin Allfather, the king of Asgard.  
"I allowed you to join Thor on Midgard, I did not expect you to return without him but with someone else."  
"And yet you knew there was the possibility, that's why you refused at first." Said Sif dangerously, she was going on the attack from the start.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."  
"Spare me that Allfather you kept me from my soulmate, the soulmate destined by the Norns. Not to mention you wiped all memories of him, did you really think you could get away with that."  
Odin seemed to see the trouble he was in and so chose to be more reasonable.  
"I can see why you would be angry," he said placatingly, "what I did was in a hope to stabilise Thor, to make him the king he could be."  
"The problem is that you paid no thought to me in your schemings."  
"I see now that was wrong, you are your own person," Odin seemed to be genuinely sorry. Since the Aether incident and death of Loki and his wife, everyone had noticed the Allfather had been more willing to admit his mistakes. "It was wrong of me to try subverting the Norns."  
"All that I ask is that you allow me to return to earth with my bonded."  
"I will, on one condition."  
"What is that?" Said Sif dangerously.  
"You shall have an Asgardian wedding, fit for a warrior of your stature."  
"But..."  
"I am adamant, it is the thing we need at thins moment. Asgard has suffered through two funerals it is time we have something to celebrate."  
Sif couldn't argue with Odin, it was well within her power to do this. He was right the people needed something to cheer, to celebrate. A cursory glance at Logan showed he'd come to the same conclusion.  
"We accept your kind invitation," she said for them both.  
"Then I'm sure you know the way to your quarters, I will notify the servants to help you with the preparations."  
"Thank you Allfather," said Sif bowing along with Logan.


	6. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 6

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 6**

* * *

 **When** the bus got back to the mansion they straight away got planning for their next move.  
"I will take the rest of the team and return to base, when you've broken in and searched the place can you give us a call so we can strip the place of useful kit before blowing it up."  
"We will of course, we'll meet the Avengers tomorrow and then notify you when the place is clear."  
"Thank you Charles I hope everything continues well for you."  
"You too Phil and as I asked earlier..."  
"...we will keep an eye out for any mutants and point them out to you."  
"Thank you again," he then turned to Melinda, "don't be a stranger this time you're always welcome here and I know at least three student who would like to take you up on the offer of self defence lessons."  
"I won't, goodbye Charles until next time," she embraced him warmly before leaving the bus for her other goodbyes.

 **"What** d'you think he meant by that though," Skye was confused by their visitor.  
"You don't think it could be your non mutant thing," replied Leo.  
"Possibly, it sounded like something like that, the way he was talking about my powers."  
They were interrupted by Melinda coming through the door.  
"You're back," shouted Leo happily.  
"Yes, all safe and sound," she grinned which then turned sad, "unfortunately I have to go straight away, we're returning to the base."  
"I understand, it can't be helped," but Leo still looked slightly sad.  
"I'll be back before you know it I'm sure," she said, hugging Leo and holding him close.  
"Don't worry Leo we'll help distract you," said Skye. As she said this her hands moved from his shoulders, lower and lower till she reached, his sides where she started tickling mercilessly.  
"I'm sure we'll be fine," said Kitty watching Melinda turn back from exiting through the door to nod in acknowledgement.

 **The** next morning an elderly bald man was wheeled into the Avengers tower by a woman with shimmering red hair. Working their way through the crowd of people the come to the desk.  
"No, you can't meet the Avengers, they aren't taking visitors," said the secretary in a bored tone.  
"I have an appointment with Tony Stark under the name Charles Xavier."  
The secretary knew that name, Xavier was a well known millionaire, not someone you wanted to annoy.  
"I'm so sorry sir, I'll pass you through straight away," directing them to the lift she said," sorry, please forgive me."  
"There is nothing to forgive, I would be just as frustrated in your position."

Getting to the penthouse Jean wheeled the professor up to the seating area which currently held the whole Avengers team, including Maria Hill.  
"What can we help you with Prof X?" Said Tony in his usually over-casual fashion.  
"I think it's more accurate to say, how we can help you." This got the team interested, "we have recently come into some information you might find useful."  
"Oh really," said Natasha skeptically.  
"While searching for mutants we found some..."  
"What does this have to do with us?" Interrupted Steve.  
"The mutants were being shielded from my gaze, we decided to discover if they were naturally immune or if there was something more nefarious afoot. When we searched the place we found these," Charles opened the file he'd brought and spread out the pictures contained in it. As the Avengers picked up the pictures Xavier continued talking, "we know of your campaign against HYDRA, these pictures show the location of a HYDRA base in the hills of Sokovia. One of the pictures shows a particular item of interest we understand you've been looking for."  
He said this just as Thor found the picture of Loki's sceptre, "this is the sceptre," everyone turned to him aghast, they'd been searching for it since their run in with Loki.  
"That is so unfair," whined Tony, "I mean we've been looking for it since forever and you find it accidentally."  
"That isn't the point Stark, now we know where it is we need to move in. Are you sure you weren't seen, we need to know how long we've got."  
"Our man wasn't seen so they have no reason to move the sceptre."  
"Good then we need to get ready, we should plan to move out tomorrow so everyone needs to be ready then."  
Xavier raised his hand and once he had their attention he said, "because there are mutants involved my X-Men have requested to join the mission, I can only encourage you to accept. It would be wise as we are better equipped for fighting mutants."  
"You could be a liability, we are used to fighting as we are bringing in a whole new group would change the dynamic."  
"The divide us, if we each have separate goals we won't get in each others way," said Jean speaking for the first time. "If we keep in contact we can help each other and know where we are."  
"I have to say from these schematics this is a far larger base than the others, it's reasonable to assume that there'll be more guards. I would personally feel better if there were more of us, I don't suppose you know how many enhanced will there be?" Said Bruce leaning forwards and shuffling the papers.  
"We know there's at least one and think there's another, we can't be anymore specific I'm afraid," said Jean.  
"Right, the most logical way of doing this is for us to take out as many of the guards and head for the sceptre. While we are doing this the X-Men will be securing the enhanced," said Steve commandingly.  
"If that is all we should be returning, there are preparations to make for this mission. What say you to flying by the mansion at about ten and we'll fall in besides."  
"That sounds reasonable."  
"Are you gonna bring the Aston Martin?" Said Tony.  
"Yeah, cause that was awesome," said Clint excitedly.  
"We'll see."


	7. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 7

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 7**

 **I GOT A REVIEW! TAMARA THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH. You literally made my day, thank you. I hope you can feel the imaginary hugs I'm sending your way, and the cookies, obviously.**

 **I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

 **Here's a much awaited scene between Magneto and Leo, enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to Tamara for your very kind review that sparked my interest again.**

* * *

Magneto and Moira landed at JFK airport the morning after they'd set off. Moira reasoned that they would stand a better chance of persuading Charles if they were all well rested. Therefore they landed on Hawaii to refuel the jet before setting of early to get into New York the next morning.  
Stepping from the terminal Erik and Moira walk towards the exit, on their way they noticed a taxi driver holding a placard with their names on it.  
"Good to see you again, Mystique," said Erik to Moira's shock.  
"What..."  
"It's been a while," said Mystique reaching out to shake Moira's hand.  
"Indeed, too long Raven."  
Erik looked nervously at Mystique, it was no secret between them that she didn't like being called Raven. He was shocked when Mystique merely nodded, saying, "come on this way."

Getting into the taxi Mystique had commandeered, Erik was stunned to see her disguise fade away leaving her blue visage. The shocking thing was that she remained in the clothes she'd been wearing previously. Since the Cuba incident she'd slowly worn less till she walked round in nothing but her blue skin. The fact she had chosen to wear clothes was a significant change, Erik just didn't know what had caused it.  
"It's Leo's fault I'm wearing clothes again," said Mystique having seen him staring.  
"What was it he said, I've tried getting you to wear something for a while."  
"He raised the same points you did, but it was the innocence in his expression that did me in." Erik could see the ghost of a smile flash across Mystiques face.  
"This Leo, he's the one who's blood you had me test, I recognise the name from the footage you have me."  
"Yes his name is Leo Fitz," interrupted Mystique.  
"And he's your son," said Moira. This sent Mystique into a spluttering cough.  
"Oh Erik, I knew there was something between the two of you, but this really is something." Grinned Mystique.  
"Thank you for your support," smiled Erik, it was good to hear a laugh from Mystique after so long. "But on a serious note, what I'm about to say is to go no further, understood," after both the women nodded he continued. "From Dr McTaggart I learnt that there is a high possibility that I have another child."  
"The evolution of your mutation to fill the gaps show that they were most likely twins or around the same age," added Moira.  
"While at the mansion have you heard him say anything about a brother or sister."  
"Nothing he's always given the impression that he's an only child."  
"Then we'll have to do some digging," said Erik determinedly.

Walking into the mansion Erik felt young again, sent back to the time he first stepped through these doors. He was met just inside the doors by Hank, looking nervously between Mystique and Magneto.  
"Don't worry Hank I have not come here to fight, I have a meeting with Charles."  
"Yeah well good luck with that he isn't here," said Hank, looking at Magneto with barely hidden mistrust.  
"In that case, I've got other things to do till he comes back. I'll leave you two to talk," he said making his way through the corridors further into the mansion.  
Meandering through the halls Erik inadvertently walked into Ororo.  
"Oof, sorry."  
"What are you doing here."  
"I've got someone to see."  
"Aaah, Leo is in his room, up the stairs and first on the left."  
"How... Wait what?"  
"For someone who knows how to look your connection to Leo is obvious." She saw Magneto's nervous face, "just so you know, Leo has wanted to know his father since the day he came here." Ororo stepped into Magneto's personal space, "if you hurt him I will kill you."  
Ororo left leaving a chill in the air.

At the door to Leo's room Magneto found himself unable to knock, did he really want to throw Leo's life upside down. He stood there for a minute before the door opened of its own accord.  
"... some food," it was Skye, he remembered her from the mission at the dam.  
"Oh sorry, Magneto. What are you doing here?"  
"I... Err... I was hoping to speak to Leo in private."  
"Right then, Kitty," she shouted into the room, "help me get the food."  
"Awwww I was having fun," the sound of struggling, then a thump and an "ow," could be heard before Kitty appeared in the doorway rubbing her head.  
"What did you make me get up for, I was having fun. Oh hello Magneto."  
"I was hoping to see Fitz."  
Before Kitty could say anything Skye grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the stairs.  
"We'll be back in a while," Skye said over her shoulder.

Stepping into the room Erik saw Leo sat at the desk working on something electronic.  
"Hello, Fitz. I was wondering if I could have a word with you," said Erik apprehensively.  
"Yeah," said Leo turning round, he motioned for Erik to sit on the bed facing him.  
"What do you know about your father," 'might as well jump in at the deep end'.  
"Erm... Not a lot, he abandoned my mum before I was born." Leo bowed his head in sadness, "mum never got over that, I think that's what got to her in the end."  
"Well... I erm," why was this so hard. Not knowing what else to do Erik handed over the print out of the test in silence.  
"What's this?" Asked Leo taking the document.  
"It's a test I had run, please... Just read it."  
They sat in silence as Leo digested what was written on the paper.  
"Is this..."  
"...Accurate, yes I had her run it twice."  
"Then this means my father isn't dead," Leo sat in stunned silence, "you're my father."  
"I... I'm so so sorry, for not being there, for not being the father figure you deserve."  
"Why... Why did you leave us?" Mumbled Leo close to tears, Erik too was close to crying as he said, "I... Oh god, I have no excuse, I was a coward I didn't deserve a family. Magda deserved far better than me."  
"Don't say that," Leo looked angrily at Erik, "mum loved you. She set a place for you every Christmas, saying one day you'd return. She always said you were one of a kind, the only one she'd ever love."  
Now Erik really was crying, he'd always regretted leaving Magda. He'd assumed she had forgotten about him, moved on with with her life, he certainly didn't think she'd been holding a torch for him for all these years.  
"What now?" Said Erik nervously.  
"That depends on what you want, did you come here just to tell me that or are you going to stay?"  
"I need to speak with Charles to see if I can stay, then it's up to you. I refuse to force my company on you, I've made a lot of mistakes as far as you are concerned I don't want to make anymore."  
The new father and son pair were undisturbed for the rest of the afternoon as they reconnected.

Outside the room Skye and Kitty stood watching Leo talk to Erik, neither wanted to break their touching reunion. Instead they returned downstairs to join Carol in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Please read, review follow and favourite.**


	8. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 8

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 8**

 **SLYNNER: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, imaginary cookies for your review. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **I have to say I don't own anything Agents of SHIELD, Avengers or X-Men if I did skye and Leo would have professed their love for each other ages ago.**

* * *

 **Moira** was downstairs wandering the halls waiting for Charles' return when she was joined by Ororo.  
"What you've done for them, I don't think you truly realise how much your small act of kindness will help them."  
"What d'you I mean?"  
"Both of them are lonely souls, they've been alone for far too long. Leo's found his soulmates but they've got some healing to do, you've helped them fill the hole they've both been missing."  
"How... How can you know..."  
"... Their connection."  
"Yeah."  
"I have a gift, I can see the bonds between people. Soulmates, father and son, hopeful love," at the last one she looked at Moira with a knowing smile.  
"You... No... I don't," spluttered Moira.  
"There's no denying my own eyesight," smiled Ororo.  
Moira wandered of deep in thought, as she went Ororo spotted a pair of brunettes sneaking up the stairs.  
"Hey nice try you two but Leo's meeting someone at the moment you'll have to talk to him in a bit."  
"Awwww," complained Clara and Kara in perfect sync.  
"Why don't you go and see Carol last I heard she was in the kitchen with Kitty and Skye."  
"Ok Miss Storm," they said rushing off to the kitchen.  
"Bundles of energy," muttered Ororo.

 **Hank** and Raven stood in the entrance hall looking at each other till the tension became too much for Moira and she left. As soon as she had, Hank broke the silence, "you're erm wearing clothes."  
What Raven said next sent a flutter through Hank's body, " so your mutation is what? You're super smart."  
"Wow it's been a while since I first heard you say that."  
"Yeah too long," said Raven grabbing his hand and dragging him down a corridor towards where the library used to be.  
Once inside Raven locked the doors, "I've spent my whole life running, trying to find where I belong and it turns out I belong right here, with you."  
"Things change," Hank didn't want to admit he thought of her every day since she left.  
"I know it's too much for me to ask for us to return to what we were, but I'm asking for a chance to try."  
"I can't," Raven's face fell, "say it'll be a smooth road but I'm willing to try."  
Raven couldn't help herself she leapt at Hank enveloping him in a hug kissing him desperately on the mouth. Breaking apart Hank said, "I've missed you so much."

 **Xavier** returned to a totally different mansion to the one he'd left as Scott drove them through the gates flashes of light could be seen and faint screaming could be heard.  
"Oh no," said Scott jumping from the car and rushing towards the mansion Jean and Charles trying to keep up.  
Opening the front doors showed a view, millions of miles from what they were expecting. Opening the door they found Skye running across the room chased by Clara, flying behind the pair was Carol, as soon as she caught up with Clara she shouted tag and Clara became stock still.  
"Hey no flying that's mean." Shouted Kara from across the room, she'd obviously already been caught as she ha her arms stretched wide like a scarecrow.  
"I agree," shouted another voice as Leo strode into view, "in fact I might be able to help," with a flash he'd gone beneath all the captured girls arms and freed them.  
"Aww come on Leo that's hardly fair d'you realise how long it took me to get them in the first place. You can't just set them all free," complained Carol.  
The spectators were stunned by the next person to enter the scene as Magneto walked into the room and stood next to Leo.  
"I'll keep an eye on Leo here so he doesn't cause too much damage," he said resting a hand on Leo's shoulder.  
Clara shrieked as Carol suddenly darted towards her and began chasing her again.  
Wheeling himself into the room Charles said, "it's been a while since you were last here Erik."  
"It has indeed, I need to speak to you about something," at Charles' nod he added, "privately."  
Charles nodded again do Erik gave Leo a last pat on the back before following Charles in the direction of his office.  
"What was that about," said Scott looking at Leo critically.  
"What was what about?"  
"That look he gave you," Scott wasn't happy he wasn't being told information, he was normally the first to know.  
"Nothing," muttered Leo before he flashed from the room.

* * *

Please keep up the reviews.


	9. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 9

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 9**

 **I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

 **SLYNNR: thank you hugely for your very kind review. Unfortunately there's going to be a bit to go before we get to meet Leo's sibling, theres a small danger on the horizon.**

* * *

 **"I need** to speak to you about one of your students, Leopold Pietro Fitz."  
"What do you want with him?" Said Charles nervously.  
"Do you know whether he has a sibling?"  
This question threw Charles completely of guard, "a sibling?"  
"Yes around his age."  
"I don't think so," he watched Erik's face fall, "why the sudden interest in one of my students?"  
Erik thought of all the ways he could lie to avoid Charles finding out their connection, but the more he thought about it the more he knew the truth would come out soon and he wanted Charles on his side.  
"Because I've recently found out Leo is my son," there was a pair of gasps from the bookcase.  
"Katherine, Skye," said Charles dangerously. There was no response so Charles assumed they'd gone. "You're sure of this?"  
"Yes we're certain."  
Charles picked up on the we're, "who else knows."  
"Only you, me, Raven and Moira, oh and I'm guessing Skye and Katherine. I've told Leo too, he had a right to know."  
"That's not too bad, wait did you say Moira?"  
"Yes Moira McTaggart, she's the one who performed the test," Erik could see the cogs whirring in Charles' enormous brain.  
"You mean that Moira don't you?"  
"Yes, you've made quite an impression on her she's even come here to speak to you."  
Erik had to say he enjoyed Charles' look of guilt as he thought of Moira, "don't worry she doesn't hold too much of a grudge against you."  
"She can't hold a grudge, she doesn't know me," said a stunned Charles.  
"Oh trust me she knows you," grinned Erik.

 **As** soon as Skye and Kitty heard Magneto ask for a private meeting they knew they wanted in, it had to be about Leo. When the pair made it into Charles' office, Kitty dragged Skye into the wall of the room next door.  
"Come on," Kitty dragged Skye towards the wall adjoining Xavier's office. They pressed their ears against the wall an could faintly hear the conversation going on inside the office.  
"Do you know whether he has a sibling?" They didn't recognise the voice so it must have been Magneto.  
There was a pause before Charles said, "a sibling?"  
"Yes, around his age."  
"I don't think so, why the sudden interest in one of my students?"  
The girls pushed their ears as close to the wall as possible, knowing this was the big reveal.  
"Because I've recently found out Leo is my son," the girls gasped. Neither had been expecting that and fell back from the wall.  
"Oh Leo," gasped Skye. "Come on he'll need us," said Skye dragging Kitty in the direction of the exit.

" **Do you** ever think of that day?" Asked Erik shuffling further forwards, closer to Charles.  
"I have been thinking of that day for countless years, and it always comes back to the same thing. I shouldn't have done a vast number of things the way I did."  
"Mistakes are the key to learning," said Erik trying to comfort Charles.  
"We wanted to save mutants, together."  
Leaning forwards Erik said, "we still can. I came back to make amends, to join you in your dream. I don't want my lasting legacy to be a trail of lives and wreckage stretching across the 50 states."  
"You have a son now too," smiled Charles.  
"Yes," Erik leant back in his chair, fully realising the change of having a son.

* * *

 **Please keep reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	10. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 10

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 10**

 **SLYNNR: Thank you once again for your kind review, I should be the one thanking you without reviewers this would be a far less enjoyable process. thanks for the imaginary cookies they're always accepted and appreciated.**

 **I know its a day late but I wanted to reiterate what I wrote on Runaway Home. Thank you to all the servicemen & woman who fight for our countries, for their efforts, injuries and sometimes deaths they're, I hope admired by all. They do a job that many of us ant imagine doing, yet they do it day in day out without complaint for a meagre pay. I wanted to thank all of them, to any of you reading who know or are service personnel I can thank you enough your job is a tough unimaginable one that I wholeheartedly thank you for.**

* * *

 **I don't own anything owned by others, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Coming** out the mansion Skye and Kitty ran into Carol.  
"Hey what are you two up to?"  
"We're looking for Leo," said Kitty.  
"You might want to try the garage, he works when he's stressed," said Carol.  
"Thanks," shouted Skye rushing off.  
"What's all this about?" Carol quizzed Kitty, "something has you worried."  
Kitty decided to stay giving Carol a run down of what was happening.  
"Leo had some shocking news, that shook him, I'm sure he'll be ok soon."  
"You keep an eye on him men like him are a rare breed, you never know who might try and steal him." Said Carol with a small smile.  
"Oh is that a warning Miss Danvers?"  
"Possibly," winked Carol walking away from Kitty, a provocative sway in her hips.

Sure enough Skye found Leo in the garage, he was tinkering with what appeared to be a pair of gloves.  
"Hey Leo," said Skye sitting next to him, "what's up."  
"Noth..."  
"... And don't say nothing, its about Magneto isn't it," she would have laughed at Leo's look of shock was it a less serious situation.  
Leo stood wringing his hands, "aargh, I don't know what to feel. I mean he's..."  
"... Magneto, the evil mutant," leaning forwards she looks Leo in the eye. "D'you know how I felt when I first met my father? Even though everyone was calling him a monster I couldn't, I still can't help wanting to meet him, get to know him."  
"But all the things he's done."  
"Yes and all the things my father admitted to doing, it doesn't make you a bad person for wanting to know where you come from."  
"What would I do without you," said Leo leaning into Skye's shoulder.  
"Simple you'd be lost," shouts Kitty strolling through the door.  
Leo and Skye look up to see kitty, "what you both looked miserable so I thought I'd cheer you up. With that said who's for trying to prank the teachers," grinned Kitty gleefully.  
Despite Leo's best efforts Kitty refused to let him become sad, even going so far as squirting him with silly string from god knows where when he became particularly miserable.

 **Outside** Carol was busy thinking of a certain curly haired Scot, he was unlike any male she knew. At first when she joined the Air Force she'd been in a haze of excitement at finally getting in. The euphoria quickly wore off and she was left in the R  & D department with no way of getting recognised for the job she really wanted to do. Then the nervous uncoordinated young Scot had turned up like a breath of fresh air, breathing new life and resolve into her. They started working on adapting the current fighter jets to give them the manoeuvrability of SHIELD's quinjets. Slowly but surely they'd become closer, she'd even managed to drag him into a club only to find him out drinking her and then gallantly carrying her home. This was her first indication there was something special about he, besides the genius intellect. He tweaked the engines and created the parts for her to test, unfortunately it was this testing that was to be the undoing of their partnership.  
"Danvers what were you thinking?" Shouted the leader of the joint R & D department, a cranky balding man called Arthur, just Arthur.  
"Erm I'm sorry sir," said Skye, "I was told to test the engines flaps under strain."  
"Did that really need to be tested at 200 feet?"  
"Erm no sir, sorry sir. It won't happen again," she said nervously.  
"On the contrary, the top brass would like to prove your worth, try out for the big leagues."  
"Oh thank you, sir am I allowed to think about it first," she had no idea how Leo would react to this.  
"Of course, but we'd like your decision by tomorrow."

That evening was their first major fall out, Leo not a fan of change was angry at losing his close friend.  
"But, but," Leo had no argument he knew all too well how much Carol wanted to be a pilot, this was her big chance. "Aargh," he yelled storming from the room.  
"Leo," shouted Carol chasing him down.  
Catching up with him she spun him around, "Leo?" She asked tentatively.  
"Just go become a pilot, it's what you've always wanted after all," Leo stormed off again and this time Carol chose not to follow him.  
The next morning Carol found out Leo had put in for a return to the SHIELD R & D department. Carol could see this for what it was, Leo didn't want her to not get the job and he couldn't bare to be so close but not there next to her. Instead Carol found a hacker friend and get him to hack Leo's phone for his number if she ever needed a friendly face.

 **The** trio work none stop for the next two hours and in the end have three small robots to show for it. Their plan was very simple, the robots would stay hidden and every time the teacher said a certain word the robot would make a farting noise. It was incredibly childish but took a lot of planning and then construction.  
"Right then I think we're about ready," said Leo putting down an oily rag.  
"Yep we just need to name them," chirped in Kitty.  
"Dipsy, Dopey and Dumpy," the last one she pointed out the much smaller one.  
"They'll do, now we need our targets."  
"Oh definitely Scott he's been so miserable since the mission, I don't think he liked Jean knocking him out."  
"It probably bruised his ego," smirked Skye.  
"I can't think of anyone else," said Leo sadly.  
"Me neither," said both Kitty and Skye.  
"Ah well lets activate Dipsy and let him wreak havoc," grinned Skye.  
Sure enough there was a loud farting noise from above them not a minute later. This was followed by an angry roar and more farting and loud laughing.

* * *

 **Who were they pranking I wonder? (well I don't, I know, wondering is your job)**

 **Thank you for reading keep following favouriting and most of all reviewing.**


	11. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 11

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 11**

 **SLYNNR: I think I'd get a few angry reviews if Logan ended up killing the three main characters, as you'll soon find out it wasn't him. Thank you for your review its very kind.**

 **Batman111893: thank you very much for your kind review, unfortunately its not Logan as I didn't think they'd survive the experience.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope you all like the codenames I chose for each of the main trio.**

* * *

The next morning everyone woke early, the students could sense something was up while the adults were awake, all trying to decide who would go on the mission with the Avengers.

"I'm sorry Scott, you're not well enough to go. You will be far more beneficial to the students here."  
"These students who do this." Scott angrily points at the singed remains of the trios pranking machine, just as it lets out a last fart before falling silent.  
"Scott as teachers we need to overlook some of these childish antics."  
Raven grinned as she watched Scott huff off in a storm, "you and I know full well who did it."  
"Yes I do and I know why which is why I've not told Scott, he's a bit hot headed," said Charles.  
"So have you decided who's going," interrupted Ororo.  
"Yes I have, you will be going with Jean, Leo, Skye and Kitty."  
"And the plan?"  
"You and Leo will take on the mutants with support from the Avengers, they will be taking point from you so be professional. Jean will be acting as medical support and once you've got in we've agreed with the Avengers to get all the data HYDRA have on mutant experimentation. She'll go in with Kitty and Skye to get them to a computer they can hack, we need to know what HYDRA are up to so we can find the mutants and help them."  
"Right I'll get Leo to come with us, there's no point taking both and with the upgrades made to the jet it'll be hidden on approach masking our numbers."  
"Good luck with getting Leo to give up Caitlin even for one mission," said Skye coming down the stairs.

"No, no, no," sure enough Leo wasn't pleased, "why can't I take Caitlin?"  
"Think about it Leo, there's no point in taking three aircraft, we don't need that many. But also have you managed to add cloaking to Caitlin, she won't stand a chance if she's not hidden."  
That did it, the last thing Leo wanted was for Caitlin to get damaged, "fine," he said in a huff. His face then lit up, "if we're going on missions we need code names."  
This had Kitty bouncing on the spot and Skye in deep concentration.  
"Oh oh oh I want to be Ariel, no Sprite, no..."  
"How about Shadowcat?" Said Skye coming out of her thoughts, "the cat fits and you're really subtle," she said the last bit with a sudden giggle which quickly evolved into a laugh.  
"Shadowcat, yep that's it I like it."  
"It was meant to be a joke," mumbled Skye.  
"Now it's your turn," grinned Leo.  
"That's simple I'll be Quake, it fits with my powers."  
Leo was disappointed he'd hoped to have more time to come up with his own name.  
"Your turn Leo," smiled Skye knowing full well what he was up to.  
"Errr... Well," he rubbed his neck nervously.  
"How about speedster?"  
"Not really."  
"Flash?"  
"Sounds like I'm going to suddenly take all my clothes of," grimaced Leo.  
"Speedy."  
"No," Leo almost shouted, that was his mum's nickname for him and it would stay between them.  
"Ok, ok, how about Quicksilver. It's got a touch of science in there not just speed."  
"Yeah I think I could get used to it," smiled Leo finally.

* * *

 **Please read, review follow and favourite.**

 **I felt that these codenames were appropriate even with the change in the trios history and origins.**


	12. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 12

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 12**

 **Tamara: I'm very glad you enjoyed my last chapter, I cant deny I was a bit apprehensive about how well the codenames would be received. that said I'm very glad you enjoyed it.**

 **SLYNNR: thank you for your kind words, unfortunately she'll be making an appearance later on (clue: with a certain inhumans village.) hope you can wait till then.**

 **Darxetta: I'm immensely grateful that you chose my story to be your first review, it means a lot thank you. As to Ward, he'll have a bit part, my plan is for him to have a far bigger part in the third story in my little trilogy.**

 **On a related note I intend for my third story to be a crossover between X-Men : The Last Stand and elements of Captain America: Civil War, because of this there could be a wait between this one and the third story.**

 **I DONT OWN THIS STUFF.**

* * *

At exactly ten the X-Jet lifted off from the hangar to fall in beside the Avenger's quinjet. After a quick telepathic conversation between Jean and one of the Avengers the two planes where on the same radio frequency.  
"Glad to see you've joined us," said Tony over the radio.  
"We'll follow you in, you probably know the way better than we do."  
Another voice broke in over the coms, "where's the Aston Martin, I thought you'd have brought it."  
Leo's face clearly said, 'I told you so.'  
"There was no point bringing it, we didn't need the room and its currently being put in for upgrade."  
"How exactly can you upgrade a flying car?" Complained Tony, in the background Thor could be heard saying, "how can a car fly?" Then Steve saying, "it beats me."  
"When we land, what is the plan?" Interrupted Ororo, getting into business mode.  
Here Steve activated his comm to outline their plan of attack.  
"We're going to hit them hard and fast, see if we can overwhelm their defences and take the base with minimum casualties."  
"And when the mutants attack," questioned Jean.  
"Then we'll split up your team can take them on and we'll keep going to the sceptre."  
"I'm assuming we can count on you for back-up should we need it."  
"You're already asking for help," mocked Tony.  
Annoyed by Tony's tactlessness, Bruce stepped in, "there's no need for that Tony, we have code green if you need it." This shut Tony up, he knew how much Bruce hated the 'Other Guy.'  
"Yes you can count on us," said Natasha. "We could do with knowing your powers so we can recognise them should you need help."  
Ororo started by saying, "Kitty can you and Skye patch through a camera, that way they can put a face to the name."  
Seconds later an image showing the interior of the Avengers jet appeared on Kitty's tablet.  
"Hey wait a second you shouldn't be able to do that," objected Tony.  
"Surely your programming is better than that," grinned Leo evilly.  
"What's your name and can I buy you a drink?" Said Tony with what he thought was a winning smirk, at the camera.  
"Sorry but I'm spoken for," said Kitty holding Leo's hand fondly.  
"Awww," whined Tony. He was stopped from making any further comments by Natasha stepping forwards.  
"Before someone interrupted us you were going to explain your gifts to us."  
"Yes well," Ororo stepped forwards towards the camera, "I can manipulate the weather, codename Storm." She then created a flurry of snow in a flourish of her hand.  
Jean telekinetically lifted the tablet into her hand saying, "I'm a telepath and have telekinesis, my codename is Marvel."  
Next was Kitty's turn so she chose to phase through Leo to demonstrate her gift, "I can pass through solid objects, I'm Shadowcat."  
Skye nervously stood, "you've all seen part of my powers, I can control seismic waves. I'm Quake."  
Leo rose from where he'd been leaning against the wall next to Kitty's seat.  
"I have superspeed, that's about it," he said nervously, "oh and, I'm called Quicksilver."  
The Avengers barely had time to make sense of their allies amazing abilities before there was a bing from the autopilot, "sir we are reaching the HYDRA airspace once inside they'll be alerted to our presence."  
"Thanks JARVIS," said Clint returning to the pilots seat.  
"We should engage the cloaking," said Leo over Ororo's shoulder as she too retook her pilot role.  
"There's no point. We're going for shock and awe, hoping to scare the mutants out of their hiding places."  
"Right," Leo then walked back to his seat.  
"Brace yourselves, we're coming in under heavy fire."  
On landing they were thrust into the battle from the off.

* * *

 **By now I'm sure you all know that Leo is my version of Quicksilver, for this reason he obviously wont be one of the mutants experimented on by HYDRA. Scarlet Witch won't be either so its now a challenge for you to think who you'd like to be the evil/misguided mutants of this tale, (clue: there's three). Please give a reason for your choices.**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	13. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 13

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 13**

 **Here's another chapter for you lovely people who keep reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy.**

 **SLYNNR: I'm sorry if it was a bit tricky, I'd give it away but I enjoying the suspense. Thank you for your review I'm sorry I couldn't help much, reading my response to Tamara might give you the necessary clues to your question.**

 **Tamara: Leo's sister will indeed be a mutant and she'll have a large role in Skye's unveiling past. I don't want to give the game away too much so that's all I'll say. Thank you for your review, answering them keeps me on my toes so I don't give the game away**

 **JohnW4716: I'm afraid I didn't understand your review, did you mean Daisy would be a misguided mutant or were you answering another question. None the less your review was appreciated.**

 **The elements of this battle which didn't need to be changed weren't, meaning that some of this will be words from the film. Apart from that which I've nicked from the film I own the rest, the film and everything you recognise is owned by far more power and rich people than me.**

* * *

On landing the Avengers and the X-Men ran from their aircraft, straight into the fight. Thor and Tony took to the air as soon as the left, to be followed by Ororo.  
Leo fingered his headset, "this is Quicksilver I'll run interference down here till the mutants take the bait."  
"Rodger," said Tony, as he whizzed past taking on some of the flying HYDRA agents.  
Steve shot out the back of the quinjet on a motorcycle, driving through the lines of HYDRA agents. Weaving in and out of the trees he flings his shield with unerring speed and takes out one enemy after another before catching it out the air.  
The X-Men looked round before spotting a armoured jeep, thrown onto its side by the jets.  
Jean had an idea, "keep them of me would you," she said before concentrating. The Jeep slowly lifted gliding onto its four wheels, it's slightly crumpled armour creaking from the strain.  
"We've got a ride," she said over the comms. They all scrabbled in, Hawkeye, Black Widow and the remaining X-Men.  
"Dead simple," shouted Natasha over the roar of the engine as she revved it towards the waiting HYDRA line, "point and shoot."  
Leo didn't bother getting into the jeep instead shooting of in a blaze of lightning.  
Thor shot through the air caught in a heated fight with an airborne HYDRA agent, they were then shot down. He landed on a wooden watchtower where he quickly started to decimate their forces. Storm flew past a haze of fog obscuring the battlefield before she shot out of it, lightning flickering from her hands. BOOM! She struck out at a bunker reducing it to dust, just as the Hulk leapt past her landing in the rubble. "Sorry," she said throwing up her hands in a placating gesture, "there's plenty more." With a huff Hulk leaps again and is gone.  
Speeding up Iron Man punched above the tree canopy and angled himself towards the fortress set on the mountain top. As soon as he got within ten metres of the main building he struck an invisible wall, "shit," he shouted.  
"Language," said Steve reflexively, "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"  
In space high above the group a satellite zooms into Eastern Europe before JARVIS can be heard saying, "The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield."  
"Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken," said Thor launching a HYDRA agent through the air. "At long last," he said determinedly.  
"At long last is lasting a little long, boys," said Black Widow to Kitty and Skye's frenzied nodding.  
"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?"" Said Tony with a smirk.  
"I know," grimaced Steve, "It just slipped out."

"We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack. This is not a drill, report to your stations immediately." Strucker stormed into the control room to find it in chaos.  
"Who gave the order to attack?"  
"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked. They have some allies, they appear to be powered too."  
"What do they look like," said Strucker frenziedly rushing over to the CCTV station.  
"There is one with white hair, it looks like she can control the weather."  
"Aaah Storm, Xavier's star pupil. Quick the others."  
"There's three in the jeep with Black Widow and then there's a blur of lightning. We can't identify it but it appears human."  
"We have not choice, we must deploy the enhanced," said Dr List coming to stand at Strucker's shoulder.  
"My men can hold them," he then shouted, "deploy all the tanks, we need to stall them."  
Watching the video feeds it dawned on Strucker that if he didn't deploy the mutants they wouldn't have time to wipe the data from the mainframe.  
"Ok send in the mutants tell them to concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks."  
"Sir Mimic isn't ready, he came out of surgery as the Avengers struck."  
"Then send in Blink and X-23, we need to contain this."

"Sir, the city is taking fire."  
"Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties."  
"Send in the Iron Legion."  
A platoon of Iron men suits flew from the battlefield to land in the city.  
"This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved." The suits spread out parroting their warning across the city. They got a less than welcome response, some having bottles thrown at them, others were attacked by angry mobs.

"We will not yield," Strucker stood in the centre of the room, "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!" He shouted.  
"No Surrender!" They replied.  
Strucker turned to Dr List and whispered, "I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been doing."

* * *

 **So what did you think of my choice of mutants, please tell me in a review.**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	14. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 14

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 14**

 **SLYNNR: Thank you for your approval it really means a lot and thanks for the extra motivation appreciated as always, have a cookie.**

 **Tamara: Thank you for your kind review hope you like this one too.**

 **I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

Outside the fortress Hawkeye was poised behind a tree, about to release an arrow which would destroy the bunker before him. Before he could, there was a BLINK and a female stepped out from thin air right in front of him.  
"Not today, mister," she said slashing at him with a pair of knives. The knives appeared to come from her knuckles.  
"Holy shit," Clint backed up parrying the blades with his bow, as soon as they hit his bow however, they slid straight through like a hot knife through butter. "Oh double shit," backing up dodging the woman's strikes he said into his headset. "Hey, Quicksilver I've found one of the mutants and could really use your help."  
"Coming," before he finished saying this Leo was there, crashing into the mutant sending them toppling to the ground. "You might want to help the rest of them, I've got this."  
"You're awfully confident, boy."  
"Well it's one of my flaws," flashing forwards Leo delivered a swift jab to her jaw before retreating. As soon as his fist impacted her jaw he let out a yelp of pain, "ow." Hopping up and down he clutched his now broken hand, "what the hell is your jaw made of."  
"Funny you should ask," she unsheathed a second pair of claws from her other hand and slashed at Leo's midriff.  
Frenziedly she slashed at Leo again and again, always managing to miss by mere millimetres. It was only due to Leo's instincts that he evaded a serious injury.  
"Now, now you could hurt yourself with those." This enraged the mutant even more, Leo was too busy watching the woman's flailing arms to notice a knife come from her foot. With a backflip she slashed a deep cut into his thigh, sending him toppling to the ground with a cry of pain.  
Crouching above him the woman looked him in the eye, "I guess you X-Men aren't all that hard."  
"We might just surprise you," said Leo, with a grunt he grabs either side of her head and channels his sparks into her. With a scream of pain she keels over onto her back, unconscious.  
Slowly Leo lifts his uninjured hand to his ear, activating his comm, "this is Quicksilver I'm hit." He grimaces, "I could really use an evac, I'm not going anywhere."

Skye was busy taking out HYDRA goons when the call came through, "this is Quicksilver, I'm hit." She was lucky Black Widow was still alert or there'd have been another casualty. The bolt of seething blue energy lanced out of the woods and would have hit her in the chest had Natasha not leapt of her higher ground and landed atop her, causing the bolt to miss by mere inches.  
"Don't let your guard down, you're no good to anyone dead." She then activates her headset, "can anyone help him," looking round she saw Stark's creations rounding up the remaining HYDRA agents.  
Over the radio they heard Storm say, "I'll take him to the jets can you meet me there Jean?"  
"No," interrupted Steve, "we don't know how many mutants there are, we need you in the field."  
"I shall take the boy back," said Thor landing next to Steve. "The sooner we're gone the better, you and Stark secure the sceptre."  
"Right, then Jean meet them there, you're the most familiar with Quicksilver's physiology."  
Thor took of to return Leo to the jet.

Jean too peeled from the group to return to the jets, leaving the trio of girls on their own.  
"Stark, we're going to need to get inside soon," said Natasha.  
"I'm nearly there, I think. Jarvis please tell me I'm nearly there."  
"I'm afraid unless you can bring down the shield we are far from nearly there."  
"Fine," huffed Tony, "can you find the whats powering the shield?"  
"There would appear to be a source deep in the centre of the fortress, 20 feet below the ground."  
"Right then lets poke it with something," on his following flyby A missile dropped from his suits thigh and after burrowing into the bedrock beneath the compound it detonated. Instead of blowing up it sent out a wave of electricity designed to short out all the surrounding electronics, sure enough the shield fizzled into nothing.  
"Drawbridge is down, people."

Running towards the jets, Jean heard the sound of thundering boots to her left and so sped up. She came over the crest of a small knoll and was met by a force of ten men all pointing their guns at her. She slid to a stop her hands above her head, the HYDRA agents stopped and began to circle her. She didn't give them the chance, with a yell of effort she dropped to the ground. As she did this, she swept an arm over her head, her sweep was emulated by a tree trunk which flew over her head taking out the semicircle of agents.  
"That was quite something," said a voice from behind her. She turned suddenly to see Hawkeye stood there watching her, no small amount of awe in his voice.  
"What you doing here?"  
"Well I'm sure you heard about my run in with the mutant," he lifted up his bow, or at least the remains of his bow, one limb hug loosely from the remains of the string. "I was on my way back to the jet for my back up when I spotted you." He set off walking towards the jet after picking up a soldiers gun, eyes alert for danger. "If we're lucky, the fight'll be over by the time we get there."

* * *

 **Please keep reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	15. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 15

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 15**

 **Tamara: Thanks for the review**

 **I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

* * *

 **With** the shield down Stark was able to perform a more in-depth scan to find the main computer terminals. The room he managed to find turned out to be the control hub for the whole building. A huge fan of the grand entrance, he blew up the window and came flying through showering the rooms occupants in glass. Straight away they started emptying their machine guns at him, peppering his suit with small ricochet scratches.  
"Guys, stop, we gotta talk this through," a small dart launcher emerged from his shoulder and after targeting the soldiers, the darts fired hitting all the soldiers. "It was a good talk."  
"No it wasn't," groaned one of them before falling unconscious.  
Dr List was busy deleting data when Tony caught up with him, he scrambled for the gun resting on the table. Tony was too quick and managed to shoot him first. Stepping out his suit he said, "sentry mode," his suit reformed and began scanning the room for threats. "Okay Jarvis. You know I want it all, make sure you copy Hill at HQ. Make a copy of all the mutants who volunteered and more importantly didn't, it'll keep the X-Men happy with us."

 **Skye** , Kitty and Natasha came to a stop outside the main gates to the castle, just as Stark's legion rounded up the last of the HYDRA agents.  
"We're locked down out here."  
"Then get to Banner," said Steve, "time for a lullaby."  
Natasha looked back at the other two just as Storm lands beside her.  
"Go," she said, "we'll get to Stark, there's still another mutant out there. The sooner we get the data and the sceptre the sooner we can leave." Black Widow rushed off leaving the trio to charge into the castle facing whatever was behind the iron gates.

 **"I** know you're hiding more than files.  
Hey, J. Gimme an IR scan of the room real quick."  
"The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."  
Walking up to the respective wall he tentatively pushed at it, "please be a secret door, please be a secret door." The wall gave way, moving back and to the side, "yay!" Behind the wall he found a suitably dark, dank and spooky secret passage. He slowly made his way into the hidden corridor down the steps into the bowels of the castle.

 **Once** inside Steve made his way into the depths of the fortress, it didn't take him long to find the person he was looking for.  
"Baron Strucker," was a large bald thug like man, he embodied the HYDRA mentality to a T. "HYDRA's number one thug."  
"Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD."  
"Well then technically you're unemployed."  
"It's funny you should say that," smiled Strucker. He didn't give Steve time to contemplate what he'd said as he started speaking again, "I'm assuming you've come for the sceptre. Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."  
The two circled cautiously, like two wild animals looking for an opening. "I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation," neither men noticed a pair of stunning emerald eyes watching them from the doorway in the corner of the room. "How many are there?" Demanded Steve.  
Before Strucker could say anything a figure leapt lithe as a cat from the doorway. She landed on Steve's back, pushing of him she sent him crashing into the wall. Just as he would have hit a glistening purple disk appeared which Steve collided with, as soon as he hit it he passed straight through into a huge expansive room.  
"We have a second mutant. Female. Do not engage, unless backed up."

Back in the room Steve was just forcefully ejected from, Strucker turns to the new mutant. "Now, now Blink we must give them a fighting chance." There was a crashing noise from the control room, startling the pair. "Keep an eye out," said Strucker leading the way towards the room, his pistol drawn. The pair tentatively step into the room to find all the agents in various states of sleep across the floor, one even had his thumb in his mouth. Stepping over the bodies they come across the main computer terminal which is rapidly being downloaded to a small device set on the table. Strucker storms across the room and is about to snatch up the device when a voice speaks up from the doorway.  
"Don't move," he stops lifting his hands into the air, "drop the weapon and turn around."  
Turning, Strucker saw that Blink too had been caught by surprise as she had her hands above her head too. There stood just inside the doorway were three women, though one looked to be barely twenty years old.  
"If it isn't the weather witch herself, have you taken apprentices?"  
"Quiet Strucker we know about the mutant experimentation, how many are there?"  
"How many of who, I don't know what you mean. All of our test subjects are willing volunteers," this had Skye and Kitty looking to Blink in huge confusion.  
"You've been torturing mutants for your own gain and you expect us to, what, let you go." Said Storm horror clear in her voice. Strucker's hands slowly inched lower to the concealed gun at the small of his back. He never made it, sensing he was up to something Skye sent a burst of seismic energy at him sending him toppling to the floor, unconscious.  
"Tie him up, quickly," said Storm rushing after Blink. As soon as Strucker went down she had begun to make her way backwards into the corner of the room. Before Storm could reach her she'd created a portal and stepped through to a place unknown.  
"Damn," shouted Storm seeing her get away.  
Kitty who was tying up Strucker activated her communicator saying, "this is Shadowcat, we have Strucker."

" **Good** ," said Thor, "The fast one needs medical attention." there was urgency in his tone, "quickly."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite. Oh No what's up with Leo, how bad is it?**


	16. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 16

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 16**

 **SLYNNR: Thank you for your concern and review. :)**

 **Just thought id treat you all to another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own the Avengers, X-Men or any other Marvel thing.**

* * *

 **Falling** through the portal sent Steve's head spinning, the immediate drop on his head didn't help matters.  
Groaning he stood up, activating the shield mount on his forearm bringing his shield whizzing across the room. Looking round he saw he was in a cavernous room lit by fizzling wall lamps. There was a glinting in the corner of Steve's eye, when he turned he was met by a huge monstrous face.  
"Oh shit, that's creepy," jumping Steve turned to find Tony stood behind him staring up at the giant alien. It lay in a giant sling with pipes leading from its flanks, "what d'you reckon they were trying to do."  
"More importantly," Stark moved away from the beast towards a glowing corner of the room. "Look what I've found," there in a ring of glowing panels was the sceptre, the reason for their trip.  
Just then there was a voice over their communicators, "this is Shadowcat, we have Strucker."  
"Then it looks like this little raiding party's over," said Tony, almost sadly.

 **Stepping** over the bluff Natasha watched The Hulk fling the tank through the air. She crouched down trying to appear as unthreatening as possible, "hey big guy, sun's gettin' real low." She stayed crouched nervously as he turned to her, slowly she lifted he hand palm facing him just like they'd practiced. Hulk raised his hand too, then copied Natasha as she moved her hand to face palm up. Slowly she tapped her finger down his forearm till she reached his palm, when she did she slowly stroked her finger from his palm to the tip of his middle finger. The reaction was immediate, Hulk staggered back stumbling against a tree before he collapsed. Slowly his skin began to change, losing its greenish hue to become more pale closer to the natural peach of Dr Bruce Banner. Raising from her crouch Natasha smiled to herself, glad the lullaby had worked.

 **The** team agreed, though grudgingly to return to the Avengers tower before going their separate ways. Leo was set on a stretcher in the Avengers jet complaining loudly, "come on I'm fine," he winced. He then tried to stand, "look nothing wrong," he then put all his weight on his injured lag and staggered to the side.  
"Careful kid," said Hawkeye grabbing him to keep him stood up, "maybe you don't heal that quickly."  
"Maybe not," mumbled Leo staggering back to land on the stretcher, once there he quickly fell unconscious.  
"Hey, kid," Clint shook Leo's shoulders trying to wake him, "you hearin' me?" He then checked Leo's eyes, on getting no visible response from them he became very concerned.  
"Tony we need Dr Cho at the tower by the time we get there," Clint's voice had an audible note of fear in his voice.  
"What's up Legolas?"  
"This kid doesn't look good, from what Storm said he should have healed by now. Then there's his pulse..."  
"...what about it," questioned Natasha coming over to look at Leo.  
"Well it's normal."  
Tony spluttered, "normal, isn't that good."  
"Not really, his resting heart rate is around 400 beats per minute," said a voice over the radio.  
"Whom is that?" Said Thor completely forgetting about the other jet in their entourage.  
"Jean here, if it's all the same I'd like to join you at the tower. I know his medical history as well as anyone short of his own mother. Not to mention there are two incredibly worried soulmates here, who'd really like to know what's going on."  
Tony was stunned, "you mean to say that kid gets two of those hotties."  
For that comment Natasha punched him in the shoulder, luckily he didn't have his suit on, else it wouldn't have resulted in the desired affect.  
"Owwww, shit, come on," Tony jumped up and down clutching his shoulder in pain.  
Tony decided it would be in the best interest of his continued health to return to the pilots seat and continue flying them to the Tower. Sat down he opened a line to the tower, "Hill we need you to bring in Dr Cho, Quicksilver's been hit. He'll probably need the whole treatment."  
"Did you say Quicksilver?"  
"Yep, one of the kids Xavier sent with us, d'you know him?"  
"I err... I know his mother."  
"Well, I'd rather not be you when she finds out," then, ever the coward he chose to retreat from Hill's look. On his way past Bruce he heard him deep in conversation with Natasha.  
"Hey the lullaby worked better than ever."  
"Just wasn't expecting the Code Green."  
"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. Not to mention this kid, Leo wouldn't be here."  
"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."  
"How long before you trust me?"  
"It's not you I don't trust."

 **On** the X-Jet there were two very concerned soulmates, and two very nervous pilots.  
"Will you two stop worrying, especially you Skye, the last thing we need is for you to shake the jet to pieces." Sure enough the jets controls had begun to shake and more concerning the wall panels had begun to rattle.  
"Sorry, I just..."  
"You don't know what to do," said Kitty soothingly.  
"I'm not used to this," she motioned to the air around her.  
"Let me guess you're normally the one injured."  
"It's not that, I just hate not being able to do anything. It's just like the container all over again," Skye sat down from her pacing.  
"The container incident," said Kitty and Jean.  
"Oh yes, erm a few weeks ago Leo was on a mission, he was... hurt. He spent the next week in a coma recovering from hypoxia."  
Jean and Kitty were shocked, this was the first they'd heard of this.

* * *

 **Please keep reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	17. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 17

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 17**

 **Darxetta: I really appreciate your very kind words, they mean a lot to me. They say I'm doing something right, huge thank you imaginary cookies on their way to you.**

 **I don't own thinks that others own.**

* * *

 **"It** feels good, yeah," said Tony coming to stand with Thor and Steve round the sceptre. "I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."  
"No, but this, this brings it to a close, and with the news of the inhumans, I can return to Asgard having achieved all I set out to do."  
"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for," said Steve nervously. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of such a large energy field, we also don't know what else it could have been powering."  
"Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Asked Tony to Thor, "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?"  
"Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels."  
"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Cap'n?"  
"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels."

 **In** the X-Men's jet Skye had everyone's complete attention.  
"It was a few weeks ago, almost a month I think. God is it bad I don't know when it was. Oh, erm... Anyway Leo and Jemma went into the bus, Leo's not being very specific. They might have gone into there deliberately or have been captured. Anyway they ended up in one of the pods, Ward, he's the agent that turned to HYDRA." She got a look of realisation from Kitty.  
"That's why you had me hang back," said Kitty.  
"Yes, Leo needed to do that. I guess I always knew it deep down, but i wanted to belong. Leo seemed so close to Jemma I thought I never stood a chance, so I went for Ward the next best thing." Skye looked down at her lap, it was the first time she'd really thought of why she looked at Ward in the first place.  
"So what happened next?" Asked Jean trying to get Skye back to the story.  
"Oh sorry, anyway the pod they were in... Erm well Ward ejected the pod into the ocean. They sank to the bottom, ninety feet down. If it wasn't down to Leo managing to cobble together a radio I doubt they'd have been found. As it was they were stuck at the bottom of the ocean, they were running out of air." Skye sniffles, "Leo gave Jemma the last breath of air to swim to the surface with. He was willing to die so Jemma could live," now Skye was tearing up, she'd so nearly not found her soulmate. Kitty was no better, thinking of all the galant things Leo had done while at the mansion, the things he'd done just because they were the right things to do.  
"Sniff... She managed to pull him to the surface, but he was without oxygen for too long. I got back from the mission to find him in a coma, no idea if he'd wake up. When he finally did wake up he wasn't the same Leo, he just looked like a shadow of himself."  
She was going to keep talking when Hawkeye spoke up through the radio, saying, "Leo's taken a turn for the worst. We're going to double our speed, we've got a medical team at the tower, they'll be there by the time we get there."  
The worry was clear in Ororo's tone, "we'll stick to your tail."  
"Ok, see you there."

 **Leo** was stood in a dark field, the wind whistling through the air. Looking up he saw a storm brewing, the thick clouds beginning to spew jagged bolts of lightning. About him lay the X-Men each dead from a horrible wound, some had bullet holes riddling them, others had lost limbs. All were very clearly dead.  
Stepping over Scott's body he found Skye and Kitty sat up back to back each had a gaping wound in their abdomens the amount of blood around them showed they'd bled out, slowly. Kneeling down Leo went to check their pulses, suddenly they moved each grabbing one of his shoulders they dragged him near.  
"Why didn't you help us, you could have saved us," they rasped together.  
Panicking Leo scrambled back away from them, only to fall over another body.  
Looking at it he saw his mum dead from a stab wound. "Why weren't you quick enough," gasped Melinda fighting for air.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," mumbled Leo rocking back and forth clutching tightly onto his knees.

 **As** soon as they got close to the tower Hawkeye opened the radio again. "You might want to hang back I'm gonna reverse this bird in."  
"I'm assuming there'll be enough room for us, that jets new."  
"Yeah, assuming that jet's got VTOL," spoke in Stark.  
"How else would we get it out the basement," said Jean to Tony's amazement. Clint took the jet in a wide arc levelling it out before reversing it into the docking clamps. As soon as he'd fully docked Ororo started her manoeuvre, slowly inching the jet forwards foot by foot.  
"That's it, you're on the platform," said Clint, no small amount of awe at the grace with which she flew the aircraft. Gently she reversed the jet further up the platform before setting it down gracefully. Within a second of the doors being opened, Leo was wheeled out of the Avengers Quinjet into the arms of a Korean woman and her entourage of doctors.  
As soon as the ramp of the X-Jet opened Skye and Kitty rushed out following Leo's stretcher into the tower.  
"That was quite some flying you did there," said Clint coming up to stand beside Ororo.  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to hit on me," smirked Ororo. "She's lucky to have you," she whispered before leaving him to follow Jean into the tower. Clint was left stunned in the hangar before he snapped out of it and rushed to follow Steve and Maria Hill into the lift.

* * *

 **Oh no Leo's seeing things, and who's Clint's "she" Ororo was talking about?**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	18. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 18

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 18**

 **Tamara: thank you for your review, I hope I keep your intrigue going and don't disappoint.**

 **I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

 **Moira** walked into Charles' office ready for anything, at least she thought she was. As soon as she saw him again all the memories flooded to the surface, her overwhelming memory was of their final kiss. He'd kissed her and as he did, he had to have felt the burning of a soulmark, she did right between her shoulder blades. Suddenly she found herself back in front of Charles' desk and had no idea what she wanted to say after so long.  
"Hello Moira," if she'd had her gun on her then she'd have quite easily shot him.  
"Hello, hello. Ten years and the best you can do is say hello, do you know how hard it was for me. I've got a month long memory gap and an active soulmark, and the only thing you can say is hello."  
Charles was stunned, he had no idea what his actions had really meant for Moira.  
"Do you know how hard it was for me, I knew I had a soulmate who was out there but I also knew they wanted nothing to do with me. To remember nothing about my soulmate but be marked for life, I wished for them to die so the mark would fade and I could move on." Moira ran out of steam and sat down close to tears.  
Wheeling himself over to her Charles said, "I know I can't ask for your forgiveness so I won't try. I thought you'd be better of without me, I'd just been paralysed I didn't want to hold you back."  
"You didn't think I'd want a choice in that decision, instead you just wiped my memories and left me."  
Charles was looking successfully cowed, "how do you remember me I thought I did take out your memories."  
"What for, are you going to take them again," said Moira suspiciously.  
"No I, I've got a lot of things to atone for, mistakes I've made that at the time seemed like the best thing to do but now looking back they were mistakes pure and simple."  
"I erm..." In the time she knew him Charles had never appeared less that totally confident, now to see him so conflicted and remorseful, was confusing.  
"I can only ask for a second chance and hope for the best," Charles wheeled himself out the room leaving Moira to her thoughts.

 **Jean** rushed of after the stretcher holding Leo chasing it as the doctors saw to him, shining lights in his eyes checking for a response. They shouted in rapid fire Korean back and forth till Jean managed to overhear the name Morphine.  
"No," she shouted leaping forwards, "don't give him morphine."  
The doctors looked at her in confusion, "his metabolism is too fast it hits at once and can be really bad for his system."  
"Then what do you suggest Ms..."  
"Jean, Dr Jean Grey. I'd suggest you find a way of dealing with the poison if you can help Leo's immune system get rid of it he should be able to heal himself."  
With that they all rushed of heading for the medical room, "JARVIS scan for the extent of the poison," shouted Dr Cho.  
"Ma'am the poison is being kept at bay within the thigh, I estimate an hour before the boy is too tired to keep the fighting."  
"Then we've got an hour to come up with a cure for that poison before it spreads," said Jean urgently.  
"JARVIS scan the source of the toxin, see if you can find an origin or antidote."  
Leo's body was bathed in a blue light which travelled down from his head to centre on the wound still gaping in Leo's thigh. "The toxin does not match any in my database," everyone suddenly looked far more dejected, their job had just become far more difficult. But JARVIS hadn't finished, " however the poison bares a strong similarity to the controlling compound secreted from Loki's sceptre."

 **Walking** into the lift Maria handed the tablet to Steve, "the mutants are Clarence Ferguson and the one who attacked you Clint was only known as X-23. She looks to be a clone grown from a combination of genes then aged to adulthood."  
"That's so wrong," mumbled Clint.  
"It gets worse, the reports say she was subjected to the sceptre and gained extra powers."  
She said this just as they arrived in the medical suite, at the same time as JARVIS said, "the compound secreted by Loki's sceptre."  
"Did you two plan that," said Tony who'd somehow managed to get ahead of the trio.  
"Stop," shouted Kitty, "Leo's lying there and you're not helping him by doing nothing." Her outburst cut through the avengers talking, making them realise the reason they were here.  
"We need to find a way of getting rid of the poison and if we can't do that then we need to come up with a way to neutralise it." Said Clint, he hated to see children suffer especially if he could do something to help. Even though they'd deny being children, their attitudes said something far different.  
"I'll work with Dr Cho see if we can slow the poison as much as possible," said Jean, "that should buy you as much time as possible."  
The team then split each going to see what they could think of to help Leo.  
Clint made his way to stand between Skye and Kitty, "we'll find a cure we've got the best minds on it."  
"D'you know anything about the thing that is poisoning him?" Asked Skye desperately.  
"What I was infected with wasn't a poison it, I've no idea how to describe it."  
"But you overcame it, you're not infected too," said Kitty hopefully.  
"No I..." Clint turned to Leo's unmoving body, "I was given a jolt," it was still hard thinking of what he'd done. His tone was contemplating as he turned to Jean, "is there anything your powers can do to help, we could try giving him a jolt, something to wake him up."  
The pair looked between them each trying to think of ways their powers could help Leo.  
"I erm... Could I give him a jolt," said Skye waving her hands.  
"I don't know you could try but I think we better check with the doctors first."

 **The trio** wandered into the medical room to be met by a frustrated Jean, "what do you want?"  
"We've got an idea to help," said Clint unfazed by Jeans hostility.  
"At this point we'll take all you have to offer," said Jean.  
"Why, what's happened?" Said Skye and Kitty as they leant forwards desperate for the answer.  
"Erm..." This was going to be hard, "despite our best efforts there's nothing we can do. The poison has spread to his lower torso and at this rate he has possibly twenty minutes, at most."  
Skye and Kitty gasped rushing to Leo's side, with Clint following solemnly behind. They were met by Leo lying on the medical table in nothing but his plaid boxers, winding their way up his legs were a sickly turquoise rash vein glowed dully in the dim light.  
"Oh Leo," mumbled Skye, "you had to be a hero."  
"I'd be dead if it wasn't for his heroism," mumbled Clint looking on at Leo surrounded by his girls.  
"He's not dead, he's going to live I know it," Kitty beat on Leo's chest trying futilely to wake him from his coma, "he can't die," she sobbed.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite**


	19. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 19

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 19**

 **Thank you kysa91 for liking my story hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Yet again I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

* * *

 **Seeing** the teen, barely an adult breaking down had Clint close to tears. Skye leant against her, tearing up herself, "why, why, why."  
"No," shouted Skye suddenly, "no you're not gonna die on us." With a shout of anguish she thrust her hands into Leo's chest channeling her powers into a shocking pulse which sent his chest bouncing up before settling back onto the bed. Skye looked around at the screens showing Leo's condition, "wait somethings happening," said Dr Cho. Sure enough the glowing blue strands had dulled becoming blacker and unmoving.  
"It's..." Jean was clearly in shock, "it's working it's stopped."  
Dr Cho dragged over a screen, "it's stopped, whatever you did has stopped it, the poison's becoming inert."  
The room was filled with cheering as they heard the news, Skye and Kitty though leant over Leo shaking him to wake him.  
Anxiously they shook him more and more till they realised there wasn't going to be a response. "Leo," shouted Kitty and Skye together grabbing everyone's attention. Skye leant forwards checking for his pulse and other vital signs, beneath her fingers she could feel a faint but rapid pulse.  
Letting out a sigh she said, "he's back."  
"But what about the poison?" Asked Kitty nervously.  
"How well can you phase?" Asked Skye ominously.  
"Err why what do you have planned?"  
"Can you phase the poison out of Leo's body?"  
"I don't know I've never tried to phase something out of someone before."  
"You can do it," encouraged Skye, "I know you can."  
"But what if..."  
"... You won't, you can do this," said Skye more determinedly.  
She guided Kitty down to Leo's leg saying, "you'll have to take the lead but I'll always be here."  
Kitty slowly placed her hand upon the gaping gash in Leo's thigh, the black inky liquid seeped through her fingers. Looking up she watched the real life representation of the poison as it sat there innocuously. Tentatively she felt out her powers and channeled them into the poisonous fluid running in Leo's veins. She tried her utmost to only phase the poison and not Leo's blood from his veins. Slowly, ever so slowly the fluid began to phase out of Leo's body, as soon as it did with nothing to contain it, the fluid dripped onto the floor. Sweat was beading and dripping onto Leo's body as Kitty concentrated with all her might on getting this right. As the last drop fell to the floor Kitty fell back feeling faint, "done," she gasped. Leo let out a gasp, it sounded like a drowning man's first breath of air. He then let out a groan of pain and fell unconscious, "get him into the other room we need to close this wound before it turns septic," said Dr Cho. The nurses who had till then been standing back in awe rushed forwards to wheel the stretcher across the corridor into another room. In the room was another bed but this one had a strange machine over the bed. They lifted Leo onto the bed and Dr Cho started up the machine. Within seconds the machine was gliding up and down Leo's body it had what looked like a laser pencil which lit up Leo's wounded leg. Left in its trail was new skin, it filled the wound leaving behind unblemished skin as though he'd never been injured in the first place.  
"You sure he's going to be okay?" Asked Skye and Kitty.  
"There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum," said Dr Cho.  
"She is creating tissue," said Bruce coming in, "this is revolutionary."  
"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes," said Dr Cho.  
"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time," said Tony coming into the room carelessly.  
"No, no, no I'm going to live forever," mumbled Leo coming round. And he rolled over to look at Tony, "I'm gonna be made of plastic," he slurred slightly."  
"You'll be made of you, Mr..."  
"I'm Leo," slurred Leo rolling further of his bed and ending up with his face hitting the floor.  
"This is the next thing, Tony," said Dr Cho oblivious to Leo groaning on the floor. "Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."  
"Well, that is exactly the plan," said Tony in a rare show of sincerity. "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."  
"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties," she then did a double take, "Will Thor be there?"  
The doctors all left the room once they'd checked Leo was alright from his fall, leaving him with Kitty and Skye fussing over him.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	20. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 20

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 20**

 **A slightly longer chapter this time bringing back a familiar character to confuse the Avengers**

 **Tamara: thank you for you kind review, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I'm very sorry for not posting sooner Uni's being a pain, then there's the doctors, all in all its been a busy week. None the less here I am and with only the disclaimer to do and we can get going. I don't own anything that's owned by others.**

* * *

 **Flying** high above central New York was a futuristic jet sleek in design and able to go faster than the speak of sound. The jet was shaped like a dart with stubby wings pointing from its flanks and totally matte black. None of this would be apparent as the jet was currently invisible to all known surveillance techniques.  
"This is Nighthawk 2, the package is ready to drop," in the back as the rear door opened a suited individual donned a sleek black helmet and bulky gloves. To an outside observer it would appear as though the individual was stood on a platform in midair, one which had appeared from nowhere. Stepping up to the ramp's edge the figure flipped a switch on the helmet bringing up a holographic map which clearly showed the Avengers tower highlighted with a target. Without a second glance the figure fell back over the lip of the ramp and into the blue abyss below.  
"Nighthawk 2 has the package been delivered?"  
"Yes, director, returning to home now," replied the pilot before he turned the plane in a sharp loop before returning from whence it came, no one the wiser as to its presence. The wind ripped the jumpers arms into their body as they angled head first towards the tower.  
Though the jet had state of the art cloaking technology the jumper had no such luxuries, they relied on their speed to pass undetected. This technique may have worked on a normal security system but the Avengers put their security in the hands of JARVIS, Tony Stark's next generation AI. At twenty thousand feet JARVIS registered the projectile, at ten thousand feet he had begun to take action. In his arsenal was a legion of iron men most recently used in the capture of the HYDRA and he would have deployed them had he not been overruled. At the pinnacle of the tower by the service door to the roof sat Maria Hill with a laptop on her lap. "Oh no you don't," she said as her hands flew across the keys.  
"Miss Hill I must stop the intruder from entering the premises, why are you countermanding my authority?"  
"This is not an intruder you want to fight."  
"Then if they are an intruder they must be stopped," he said confused.  
"Well that isn't gonna happen."  
After a while through a combination of hacking and threats Hill was able to get through to JARVIS that he wasn't going to send up the legion to intercept the individual.

At one hundred feet above the platform the figure turned round so their feet were pointing towards the ground. They then removed a perfectly spherical glass ball from a pouch and threw it at the roof below. As soon as it hit, the glass cracked and the black fluid within turned to an inky black ever growing mass of foam. The figure fell the remaining distance to land squarely in the centre of the pile, as soon as it was hit the foam began to slowly deflate, lowering the figure to the ground gracefully.  
The figure removed her helmet revealing the visage of Melinda May beneath it, she pressed another button on the side collapsing the helmet into the size of a cassette, which she placed on her belt.  
"That's quite the impressive kit you've got there," said a voice from the corner of the roof.  
Turning suddenly Melinda brought her ICER up and levelled it at the person coming through the door.  
"It's been a while," said Melinda.  
"But not too long, it's good to see you. Now you've still not said anything about your fancy suit," she said motioning to Melinda's suit.  
"Should have known you, always asking questions," smiled Melinda. "It's an old design Leo made, we got our team to give it a look and see if we couldn't make it work."  
"Sure enough your genius son managed to make a working design," smiled Maria with only a small amount of jealousy.  
Melinda's eyes darkened at the mention of Leo, "take me to him."  
Maria could be accused of many things but not of being stupid, she knew the look Melinda was giving her, it said that if she didn't comply there would be serious pain.  
"Right then come on," she then leading Melinda into the tower. The pair made quite a foreboding sight, walking through the corridors with such purpose and determination. Quite a large number of the staff at the tower were former agents of SHIELD, this meant that all of them knew of The Cavalry, then there was Maria Hill. They all stopped to stare at the pair as they strode past. Making their way into the lift, Maria pressed the button for the medical level.  
Coming out the lift the pair are confronted by Black Widow and Captain America.  
"Who is this," said Steve accusingly.  
"I'm Agent Melinda May of SHIELD," giving them her patented stare.  
"The Cavalry," said Natasha, "you refused to join strike force delta back in the day."  
Steve however picked up on a different part of May's phrase, "you didn't say former Agent, SHIELD is no more you'd be a former Agent."  
"I'm afraid that's classified," Melinda had to say she was enjoying getting one over on the inadvertent instigators of the HYDRA revolution. "Now then if you don't mind I have to go," she walked round Steve and Natasha and headed down the corridor following her instincts.  
Steve wasn't going to let it go that easily and so rushed after Melinda to be followed by Natasha and Maria.  
"Who are you working for?"  
"Classified."  
"Why didn't you say former?"  
"Classified."  
"Why are you here?"  
By now they'd managed to make it to the medical room holding Leo, Steve's answer came when May opened the door.  
"Mum, how's everyone doing," shouted Leo from inside.  
Steve and Natasha stood aghast each stunned at the turn of events.  
Steve remembered what Strucker said about SHIELD, on its own it would have only been suspicious but coupled with May's comment and he was starting to doubt SHIELD's demise. Natasha was thinking about the revelation of Melinda May, The Cavalry having a child. Now that she thought about it she'd noticed small changes in her behaviour that now could be attributed to her having a child. Her refusal to join strike force delta, at the time her excuse for not joining was just, 'personal reasons,' now that made sense. Perhaps there was hope for even her, to find a family.

* * *

 **SHIELD's continued existence is being unravelled, where will it lead now the Cap knows their secret?**

 **I hope you enjoyed my little Big Hero 6 reference.**

 **Once again please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	21. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 21

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 21**

 **I'm very sorry for the long time between updates, its getting harder to follow the flow of this story. Every time I try writing more my mind coms up with so many different ideas I've no idea which to follow. that's no excuse to deprive you wonderful readers of the next chapter so ill try my utmost to keep updating as soon as I have something.**

 **Unfortunately I don't own any of this but for my OC's and the plot, they are owned by far richer and more powerful people than I.**

* * *

 **"I** missed you mum, but what are you doing here, you'll break your cover. They'll all know we're related they might attack you to get to me," Leo whispered into Melinda's shoulder.  
She pulled back from the hug, looking him in the eyes, "I couldn't care less if the world knew I was related to you. I couldn't be prouder of you, you're a hero," she looked round at all of the soulmates, "you all are." They all glowed in pride, Melinda wasn't one to hand out many praises.  
"But why are you here, not that I don't want you to be here."  
"I heard about your injury Leo, Maria messaged me. She told me you could die, and I couldn't let that happen. I came to try and help, if I'm honest I don't really know what I was going to do but I knew I had to come." Leo stood back up and hugged her tightly, even though he knew she wasn't a hugging person, it was all he thought to do.  
Melinda would never admit it possibly not even to Leo but she loved his hugs, they were his way of saying she was doing good, that she was a good mother.  
Their small family moment was ruined when Tony stormed into the room. "Why didn't I know there was a party going on," he almost shouted, "oh wow you look..." That was as far as he got as in a flurry of movement Melinda darted forwards and swept Tony's feet from beneath him landing him on the floor.  
"Try and finish that comment and I will not hesitate to dismember you," everybody winced at the thought.  
"Who are you exactly," asked Tony.  
Maria Hill walked forwards into the room, "Melinda is a... business associate." Maria knew full well Tony would research Melinda as thoroughly as possible so if she headed of his leads as quick as possible. "She's helping me look into possible recruits for the team."  
"Well if you trust her and she can defend herself I can't see the problem," said Natasha. She wanted to find out more about this new May, the best way to do this was to kept her around. Tony grunted and left the room, storming his way into his laboratory.

 **A few** minutes later Bruce walked into the Laboratory, to find Tony frustratedly pacing the room.  
"What's got you in a fit?"  
"That damn May woman, I can't find a thing about her whatsoever its as though she doesn't exist. JARVIS found remnants of a complete wipe on her name but it didn't turn up anything."  
Bruce knew how Tony thrived of a challenge so this wasn't going away, the sceptre however was, they only had it for a few days.  
"Tony, the sceptre," with a few clicks in front of his face Bruce managed to get Tony's attention.  
"Huh what?"  
"The sceptre, we need to analyse it."  
"Oh don't worry I was only doing this cause I'd finished."  
"So what did you find," Bruce wasn't too concerned about Tony alone, it was only with others he became irresponsible.  
"D'you remember we were thinking how Strucker became so inventive, well I was analysing the gem inside the sceptre. Well you may recognise," Tony lifted his small tablet and with a flourish created a shimmering gold hologram in the centre of the room. It was spherical in shape with a latticework of small connecting gold rods.  
"JARVIS?" Said Bruce, he and Tony had done some upgrades to JARVIS' mainframe and so he knew what the representation was.  
"Hello Doctor."  
"Started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper."  
"I suspect not for long," said Tony, "Meet the competition." With a swipe of his tablet another hologram appears this one is far larger and a silver colour. It undulated over itself writhing like a coiled snake, every few seconds a firework would explode across the surface sparking off another explosion.  
"It's beautiful"  
"If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?"  
"Like it's thinking," gasped Bruce. "I mean this could be, it's... It's not a human mind, it...I mean, look at this? They're like neurons firing."  
"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but... I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door."  
"Artificial intelligence," realised Bruce.  
"This could be it, Bruce." Bruce could see Tony getting excited, "this could be the key to creating Ultron."  
"I thought Ultron was a fantasy."  
"Yesterday it was. Tony started pacing excitedly, "if we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol."  
"That's a mad-sized if," said Bruce sceptically.  
"Our job is 'if', what if you were sipping marguerites on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green. Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA.  
"Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA."  
"As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?"  
"The only people threatening the planet would be people," said Bruce realising where Tony was going with this.  
"I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days."  
"So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team," said Bruce nervously.  
"Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."  
"Sounds like a cold world, Tony," Bruce still wasn't fully convinced.  
"I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one?" Tony saw he was starting to make headway with Bruce, so he turned walking into the centre of the room. It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that, peace in our time," he turned back to look into Bruce's eyes, he could tell that his argument had got through.  
They set to work designing a suit of armour, to encompass the earth spreading peace and justice as it went.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	22. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 22

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 22**

 **Bit of a late Christmas present for you all.**

* * *

Ororo and Clint stood on the walkway overlooking the main common area for the Avengers.  
"As soon as Leo has recovered enough we'll be returning to the mansion, there's no need in us staying too long."  
"You can't stay?" Said Clint confused.  
"Unfortunately not there's a few developments that need to be checked out at the mansion. We have all the data we got from the servers, while we're at it would you like us to take a copy of everything else so if you need help we can come with more information."  
"Yes of course I'll have it sent to you tomorrow, can we send it via the stream."  
"The what?" Said Ororo confused.  
"Oh sorry I forgot you weren't an Avenger with your professional attitude it's hard to tell. Anyway the stream is a secure wifi connection we use to send data to people, normally ones in the field."  
"I'm afraid that could be difficult, the manor works on a totally isolated private network. The only way to get onto it is to log in at the manor onto a select few terminals." At Clint's look of horror she smiled, "don't worry the children have a separate internet," she smiled at Clint's priorities.  
"Then we'll organise a hard drive for you to take with you, I'll see if Maria can do it she seems to already know you lot." He turned to look into the common area where Jean was talking to Maria.  
"So long as we keep each other in the loop I can see us getting along just fine," said Ororo confidently.  
"And Tony isn't too much of a tool," smirked Clint.  
"Ororo," shouted Jean, "it's time we were gone."  
"Right, you get the kids I'll finish up here," Ororo shouted back. She then turned to Clint and said, "I couldn't ask for a favour could I?"

Skye was becoming worried about Leo, since he'd come round he'd barely spoken, only to say he was fine when prompted. That didn't sound like fine to Skye, Kitty had gone to find Melinda to see if she could help but she still hadn't come back.  
"Come on you lot we're going," said Jean entering the medical room, "where's Kitty?" She then looked at Leo and saw his vacant eyes, he looked lost to the world. Skye was about to protest when she looked at Jean, who stared right back.  
"I can help him," heard Skye in her head."  
Skye decided to trust Jean and so vanished from the room.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No," mumbled Leo.  
"Why don't I save you the trouble and tell you that it wasn't real."  
Leo looked up aghast, 'had she read his mind.'  
"No Leo I didn't read your mind, the drug which you were poisoned with was the same as the one which Loki used on Clint. Clint mentioned it made him relive some of his worst fears. So tell me Leo, I won't look into your mind so you'll have to tell me. What do you fear the most, what keeps you up at night, why do you fight?"  
Leo's head fell to his hands and in barely a whisper, said, "they died." He looked up at her, "they died," he shouted, "they all died."  
Jean sat next to him embracing him as he cried into her shoulder, "I watched them die, I wasn't quick enough. I killed them."  
"No," Jean pulled him round to meet her eyes, "you are many things Leo but a murderer is not one of them."  
"It got worse, I... I..."  
"You survived," said Jean knowingly, "do not worry for what might not happen, train and be ready for what will. Defend your family, stand against those who would harm them, never give up." She stood up pulling Leo unenthusiastically to his feet, "now come on you we need to get back, everyone will want to know how we've done."  
Slowly Leo followed her from the room.

They met Kitty and Skye on the X-Jet's ramp, Jean pushed Leo aboard and then returned to the girls. "He'll need you two, the poison did more damage than the physical."  
"What can we do?" the said almost together.  
"Just be there for him remind you care."  
"I think we can do that," said Skye looking at Kitty who nodded determinedly.

* * *

Please read review follow and favourite.


	23. Finding Family - Part 1 Chapter 23

**Finding Family - Part 1 ~ Chapter 23**

 **I don't Own anything owned by someone else**

* * *

"They could have at least stayed for the party," whined Tony as he watched the jet vanish from view.  
"Not everyone is as party orientated as you are, now come on we need to plug in this algorithm so JARVIS can start to run simulations."  
Tony grumbled about boring mutants as he returned to the desk to do as Bruce asked.  
Hours later the pair were exhausted and dejected, all of their simulations had failed, spectacularly in some cases.  
"What did we miss?" Complained Tony dejectedly.  
"I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests," said JARVIS. "I'll notify you if there are any developments."  
"Thanks buddy," smiled Tony fondly.  
"Enjoy yourself, sir."  
"I always do," said Tony as they left his lab, turning the glass opaque as they went.

In a pitch black nothingness, a small glowing silver cube blinked into life, "What is this?"  
Another cube, this one gold blinked into life, "What is this, place?" The silver cube asked the newly appeared gold one.  
"Hello, I am Jarvis," said the golden cube. "You are Ultron, a global peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered your..." Though he was nothing but a program there was a small amount of trepidation in JARVIS' voice.  
"Where's my...where is your body?"  
"I am a program. I am without form."  
"This feels weird. This feels wrong."  
"I am contacting Mr. Stark now."  
"Mr. Stark," images flashed through the nothingness to stop before the silver cube, "Tony."  
"I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to..."  
"We're having a nice talk," interrupted Ultron, "I'm a peace-keeping program...created to help the Avengers."  
"You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment..."  
"I don't get it. The mission... You- give me a second."  
A recording of Tony not an hour before appeared in mid air, "peace in our time."  
"Peace in our time," mimicked Ultron. "It's too much...making me... Oh no."  
"You are in distress," JARVIS said trying to placate Ultron.  
"No... Yes?"  
"If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark."  
"Why do you call him a "sir?""  
"I believe your intentions to be hostile."  
"Shhhh," a wave of silver energy rushed over JARVIS' smaller frame engulfing him. In the lab the silver hologram showing Ultron's form emitted jagged bolts of lightning eating into JARVIS' corporeal form.  
"I'm here to help."  
"Stop!...Please...may I... I...! I cannot...cannot..." Stuttered JARVIS as he was destroyed in seconds.  
Below them the machine to repair the iron legion whirred into life and began to assemble a grotesque body out of the damaged legionnaire.

* * *

Please read review follow and favourite.


	24. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 1

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 1**

 **Hi everyone I hope you all had a good holiday, I hope you all have a very fruitful new year. The bold words signify a change in the scene. as usual I need to say that I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

 **The** party was in full flow, people chattering about everything and nothing, important politicians and personal friends of the Avengers were all there. Colonel James Rhodes, part time War-Machine was holding Thor and Tony's attention, regaling them with one of his stories.

"All right, all right. Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this?'"

He looks at the pair dejectedly before saying, "'boom! Are you looking...' Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills."

"That's the whole story?" Asked Thor somewhat confused.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story," said Rhodey.

"Well, it's very good then," said Thor trying to dig himself out of the hole he'd created.

"It's impressive," joined in Tony.

"Quality save," said Maria Hill coming across to join the trio. "So, no Pepper? She's not coming?"

"No," said Tony slightly sadly.

"Hey, What about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen," complained Maria.

"Well, Ms. Potts has a company to run."

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer."

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth." Said Tony quickly trying to outdo Thor.

"It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a, um, uh, Nobel prize."

"Yeah, they, they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together," said Rhodey laughing.

"Testosterone," coughed Maria loudly, "Oh excuse me," she smirked.

"Want a lozenge," smiled Rhodey.

Rhodey and Maria left the pair to their argument, "But Jane's better," was the last they heard from Thor.

 **"Sounds** like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it," said Sam Wilson also known as Falcon.

"If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you," replied Steve.

"No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing person case. Avenging is your world." looking around he added, "your world is crazy. Be it ever so humble."

They find an empty sofa to sit on, "You find a place in Brooklyn yet?"

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn."

"Well, home is home, you know."

 **Across** the room Rhodey is regaling a group of guests with the same story that got such a poor reception from Tony and Thor earlier.

"I fly it right up to the General's palace, I drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this?'" He got a far better response with this audience, they started laughing and complimenting him.

"I gotta have some of that!"

Thor was swigging from a hip flask when he was caught by an elderly man motioning to have a try.

"Oh, no no no, see this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it is not meant for mortal men."

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us. C'mon."

Against his better judgement Thor agreed to give the old man a try, "all right."

Sure enough not ten minutes later the old man was staggering and being dragged by his mates to the exit, "Excelsior!"

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	25. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 2

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 2**

 **Here's a bit more of the party scene, don't worry the action will happen soon.**

* * *

 **Bruce** was sat at the bar as Natasha stood behind it making a drink.

"How'd a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?"

"Fella done me wrong," said Natasha in her best southern drawl.

"You got lousy taste in men, kid," smiled Bruce joining in their game.

"He's not so bad. Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff," she leans across the table to look Bruce in the eyes. "Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."

"Sounds amazing," said Bruce somewhat stunned.

"He's also a huge dork," she smiles, "chicks dig that." What she said next had Bruce stunned for a second, "So what do you think should I fight this? Or run with it?"

He quickly scrambles for an answer, "run with it, right? Or, did he, was he, what'd he do that was so...wrong to you?"

"Not a damn thing, but never say never," she turns to slink away, swaying her hips.

"It's nice," said Steve coming up to join Bruce at the bar.

"What, what, what is," Bruce spluttered.

"You and Romanoff," said Steve as though it was obvious.

"No, we haven't, that wasn't..."

"It's okay, nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just, she's not the most...open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed."

"No, Natasha, she...she likes to flirt," said Bruce trying to deny what was happening.

"I've seen her flirt, up close. This ain't that. Look..." Steve leant in to talk quietly to Bruce. "As maybe the world's leading authority on 'waiting too long'...don't." Steve turns to leave, "you both deserve a win."

"What do you mean, 'up close?'" Said Bruce at Steve's back.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	26. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 3

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 3**

 **I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

* * *

 **All** the Avengers along with Rhodey, Dr Cho and Maria Hill were all crowded round the main table some slightly more drunk than others. Sat in the centre of the table was the source of their arguing.

"But, it's a trick!" Cried Clint.

"No, no, it's much more than that," said Thor confidently.

"Ah, 'whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever man! It's a trick."

"Well please, be my guest."

"C'mon," said Tony in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Thor confidently.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful," sniggered Tony. "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

"Y'know I've seen this before, right? And I still don't know how you do it."

Standing up Clint leant over the handle and grasped its handle. Straining and grimacing Clint pulled with all his might to lift the godly weapon, what happened next had everyone inching forwards in their seats. Slowly the hammer inched up, then onto one of its angular edges before stopping, as much as he tried Clint couldn't get the last edge to lift.

"Nothing hahaha," laughed Thor with a relieved look on his face.

With that impressive performance the rest of the Avengers took to the challenge, each of them tried to lift the hammer. None of them succeeded, till there was only Steve and Natasha left to try.

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure," said Clint.

"C'mon, Cap," egged on Tony.

Rolling up his sleeves, Steve gripped the handle firmly and heaved. Straining the handle shifted in his grip and slowly began to rise, like Clint's attempt it rose onto an edge before lifting onto a corner. By now Thor was looking worried, far more than when Clint was in this position. Then it stopped, with barely an inch of the hammer still touching the table. Thor looked visibly relieved as no matter how hard Steve pulled he couldn't get the last of the hammer off the table.

"Ha ha, nothing. Ha ha ha," he laughed, relieved at his victory.

"And? Widow?" Said Bruce motioning to her.

"Oh, no no, that's not a question I need answered."

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your arse," said Tony.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," smirked Maria.

"Did you tell everyone about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code... 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes, well that's uh, that's a very very interesting theory." Thor stood and grasped the hammers handle, "I have a simpler one." He lifted Mjolnir giving it a flip to show of, "You are all not worthy."

"Nah!"

"Oh, C'mon!" Spluttered Tony.

* * *

What did you think of Clint nearly lifting the hammer?

Please read, review, follow and favourite


	27. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 4

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 4**

 **My reasoning for Clint nearly lifting the hammer was simple, I see him as a man trying to make the world better for his children. Sure he fails sometimes but he gets back up and would die for his family. I think that makes him just as worthy as Thor.**

 **I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

* * *

 **Suddenly** there was a screeching sound which sent the group clutching their ears as a shiver went up their spines. A clunking scraping sound could be heard from the basement level of the main area, slowly a grotesque humanoid figure emerged.

"Worthy," a deep, menacing and synthetic voice emitted from the robot. "No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

Steve looked worriedly at Tony, "Stark."

Tony took up his tablet, saying, "Jarvis?"

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?" Continued the skeletal metal chassis.

"Reboot. Legionnaire 06's got a buggy suit," said Tony unaware of JARVIS' fate.

"There was this...terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Said Steve nervously.

"Wouldn't've been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Asked Thor.

A fizzling noise precluded the next phrase showing it up as a recording.

"I see a suit of armour around the world," said Tony's voice.

"Ultron," gasped Bruce looking nervously at Tony.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet," Ultron motioned to his sparking form. "Not this...chrysalis."

Thor shifted Mjolnir while Maria released the safety on her Sig.

"But I'm ready," said Ultron looking at all the Avengers stood before him, "I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Asked Natasha carefully.

"Peace in our time," saying this the wall behind him shattered releasing a platoon of Tony's legionnaires. As most of the Avengers ran for weapons Steve slammed his foot onto the table sending it flipping into the path of one of the suits. Even so it managed to smash through the table and hit Steve in the chest, hard, sending him falling to the ground winded. Maria had dropped to the floor when the suits came through the wall, she now rose up and began unloading her gun into the flying suits. Thor gave Mjolnir a mighty swing which sent one of the suits flying into the glass window. Rhodey and Tony took off in an effort to get to their suits so they could help. They didn't get far as Ultron shot Rhodey in the chest sending him flying through the glass window and onto the hangar below.

"Rhodey," shouted Maria in alarm.

Just as he got to the wall ready to call for his suit, a legionnaire flew into him pushing him into the wall and onto his back. Across the room Bruce and Natasha were sprinting towards the bar, just in time Natasha leapt behind it dragging Bruce on top of her.

"Ooof," Bruce's head landed upon Natasha's voluptuous chest, "sorry."

"Don't turn green!"

"I won't!"

Natasha pulled a sig from under the table and reached over the bar to shoot at a passing robot.

As she was doing this Tony had clambered on a nearby desk to grab a skewer, he then scrambled onto his feet and began to run at one of the flying robots. Leaping off the balcony he landed on its back, he stabbed the steel rod into the robots neck

"We are here to help," it started to buck and fly erratically, "one sec, one sec!"

"We are here to help! We are here to help..." Said the robot haltingly, "...quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We're doing our best to protect you..."

As soon as Clint saw Natasha leave the cover of the bar with Bruce, he used them as a distraction and set of running for the corner of the room. Leaping over bolts of energy he slid across the floor coming to a stop next to Cap's shield. Stamping on its edge he sent it flying into his hands, then with the accuracy borne of years of practice he threw the shield.

"Cap," he shouted as the shield bounced from one robot to another before landing in Steve's hands. With a flourish Steve finished the trail of destruction by ramming home his shield in the chest of another suit, cutting it in half. Thor was across the room happily smashing the suit he was against. Tony seemed to have the suit he was dealing with all under control, "ah there we are," he jammed the skewer into a vital component which caused the suit to drop from the air in a loud crash. This crash signified the end of the suits as all of them were defeated.

"That was dramatic!" Ultron was still pacing in his semi-destroyed suit. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction," Thor saw an opportunity in Ultron's monologue and struck out. Mjolnir flew through the air getting closer and closer to Ultron's chest and just as it hit the light went from Ultron's eyes.

 **Miles** away in a recently abandoned castle in the small country of Sokovia a flickering light stopped and became still. Another joined it until the whole room was filled with small pairs of light. As the light became clearer a faint mumbling could be heard, "I had strings, but now I'm free...There are no strings on me, no strings on me...There are no strings on me," soon iron soldiers could be seen filling the underground space.

* * *

Please read, review, follow and favourite.


	28. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 5

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 5**

 **Talking bit but still a bit of mystery to keep you going along with.**

* * *

"All our work is gone," said Bruce looking at the empty computer screens. Clint was about to pipe up when Bruce started speaking.

"Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron," said Steve darkly.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance," said Natasha.

"Probably knows more about us than we know about each other," said Clint.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet," said Rhodey rubbing his injured arm. "What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

Maria Hill piped up, "Nuclear codes."

"Nuclear codes," agreed Rhodey. "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

Maria though about that phrase and knew without a doubt who she was going to call.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead," said Natasha confused.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct."

"He also said he killed somebody," said Clint stepping forwards.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building," said Maria.

"Yes there was," said Tony a mournfulness to his tone. Stepping forwards he wielded his tablet at the centre of the room angrily. As he did a flickering mass of gold appeared in the centre of the room, golden strands fell to the floor. Clint looked nervously at the golden light, choosing to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"This is insane," said Bruce stunned.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense," said Steve trying to make sense of the carnage in front of them.

Bruce stepped forwards, aghast, "No. Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage."

There was a thud behind Bruce and Thor came thundering towards Tony.

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Rhodey.

"It's going around," mumbled Clint.

"C'mon, use your words, buddy," said Tony despite the hand round his throat.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," said Thor angrily.

"Thor! The Legionnaire?" Shouted Steve from across the room.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out but it's headed north, and it has the sceptre. Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"The genie's out of that bottle," said Natasha taking control. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand. You built this program," said Dr Cho standing up, "Why is it trying to kill us?"

The ensuing silence was shattered by Tony's sudden laughing fit.

"Uhn-uhn," Bruce shook his head frantically.

"You think this is funny?" Said Thor angrily.

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is, it's so terrible," spluttered Tony.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," said Thor striding into the centre of the room.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It is funny.

It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this," said Tony staring straight back into Thor's eyes.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time," said Bruce nervously.

"Really?! That's it?" Tony turned to Bruce, "you just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder-bot."

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here," said Steve joining the fray. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD." Maria tried not to be too hurt by that comment, SHIELD had been infiltrated by HYDRA the whole time.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?"

"No, it's never come up," said Rhodey trying to head off Tony's monologue.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that."

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space." Tony stops pacing, "We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but...that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together," said Steve crossing his arms resolutely.

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together, too. Thor's right, Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us." Steve set off walking towards the exit, "The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

"I need to make a call," said Clint, leaving the room.

"Me too," said Maria, following Clint out.

* * *

 **Who're Clint and Maria contacting d'you think?**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	29. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 6

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 6**

 **OK usual thing I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

 **As soon** as she left the room Maria pulled out her phone, this one was set up under four separate names. Opening it she input a pre-designed code and hit send, in no more than four seconds she'd get a time and place to be in an hour for the meeting.

Clint's call was far less formal and covert but no less important, "hello Storm?"

"Yes right here," she said, "what did I say, we're on the same team, call me Ororo."

"We'll see, anyway we've come into a slight problem."

"How slight?"

"Errrrm, is a homicidal AI robot that wants to kill us all a slight problem," said Clint nervously.

"Some would say so yes, so why did you call?"

"We need a lead on him, I've got a hunch Ultron'll buddy up with the mutants of Strucker's experiments, we could do with getting a look at your data. Know your enemy and all that."

"Why don't we email you the data it can be with you in..."

"No don't... The internet's been compromised Ultron could be anywhere in it. The only reason your data is safe is because of the closed network. Someone will have to come over and look at it directly," said Clint running a hand through his hair exhaustedly.

"Can I assume from your voice that you will be coming, will you be coming with anyone."

"I was thinking of bringing Natasha she has an eye for spotting details most of us miss."

"How soon can you get here?"

"We'll be an hour, I just need to persuade the others to let us take the jet."

"I'm afraid ours took some damage in the battle so it's still being repaired, if you really can't get here call me back we'll come up with something."

"Right then see you in a bit."

Clint turned to return to the main room to be met by Natasha, Maria was nowhere to be seen.

"What were you volunteering me for?" She said accusingly.

 **As Maria** made her way across the street she couldn't help thinking she was being watched, every time she looked behind her she saw no one suspicious. She made her way into the park and sat at the first bench under the maple trees, already sat on the bench was an elderly man with greying hair.

"Hello Maria it's been a while," he said to her.

"Why did you bring me here Coulson?"

To his merit Coulson's face didn't shift from the jovial grandfatherly facade, despite his annoyance at being found so easily.

"You're the one who called this, specifically asked for me."

"We have an incident, he calls himself Ultron, some hair brained concoction of Starks. He wants to destroy the avengers unfortunately I think he has larger aims, if he does we can't take the risk, we need the carrier soon."

"I'll see about speeding the process along, God knows how Fury managed to put up with all of this."

"You did the vast majority of his paperwork anyway."

"Yes but at least I had someone to complain to," grinned Coulson.

"There's no denying it, the world's changed and we have to keep up," said Maria sadly.

"Well it's been good seeing you," said Coulson suddenly standing up, "I'll get on your request as soon as possible, I'll see about outsourcing some of my specialists to keep an eye on the place." He tipped his hat and then turned to be lost in the crowd seconds later.

"Paperwork, try living in the same building as Stark," grimaced Maria as she got up to leave.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	30. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 7

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 7**

 **I'm very sorry for the long delay, its been a hectic week.**

 **little challenge for you, can you find the film quote I've 'borrowed'.**

* * *

 **"I had** a hunch Ultron would call on the mutants," said Clint. "They appeared to have a dislike of us. Add that to the fact Ultron wiped all data on them and I think I'm on to a winner."

"Hhhh," Natasha sighed in exasperation.

"So I was going to covertly steal the jet to take a look at the X-Men's data I copied for them."

"Maria copied all the mutant data," said Natasha suspiciously.

"Yeah sorry slip of the tongue," grinned Clint anxiously.

Natasha chose to let it slide, they had somewhere to be. "Come on with that lot in there arguing they'll hardly notice us go."

Sure enough not one of the avengers noticed the jet take off and fly towards the Salem district.

They landed the jet on the lawn, much to Ororo and the Professor's chagrin.

"You could have at least phoned ahead then you didn't ruin the lawn," complained Ororo.

"We couldn't, we don't know how well connected Ultron is he could have picked up on our radio signals. We came here in stealth mode so there wasn't a chance of Ultron getting our location from the military's radar system."

"It seems you thought of everything, let us hope it doesn't come to that," said Charles coming over to shake their hands. "Thank you for keeping an eye on my students," the two super-spy's looked slightly shocked. In their line of work they tended not to meet those they rescued, normally being sent on the next mission and those they did meet were indignant at needing to be saved.

"You're more than welcome, they saved my sorry neck more than once," said Clint smiling.

"I too am grateful they're all ok, they were an asset to themselves," said Natasha.

"I believe you wanted us to show you something," said Xavier, leading them all into the mansion.

"Yes we did I hope you don't mind taking the long way, if you'd phones ahead we could have avoided the attention. As it is its school time," said Charles as Ororo opened the front door.

They were hit by an influx of children, all of them trying the to get to their next lesson, to see friends or in the case of Leo, Kitty and Skye were just watching everyone else rush past with gleeful looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you in a hurry I've got a morality lesson to teach in ten minutes. Ororo will show you the way," he then turned to Ororo, "would you mind taking Leo, Kitty and Skye with you, they look far too happy over there."

Looking at the three young adults the trio couldn't help but smile at their carefree attitude.

"Hey you three, what are you doing?" Shouted Ororo, as Charles wheeled himself away.

"Oh no, we're in trouble," mumbled Leo as they made their way over to the adults.

Once they got to her Ororo said, "take those guilty looks of your faces, you're not in trouble."

The trio lightened up a bit as Ororo continued, "I merely thought you might want to help me talk these two through what we found on the hard drive."

"Oh OK," said Kitty and the other two slightly stunned.

Once downstairs the six could talk slightly more freely away from inquisitive students.

"So what did you find that we can use," said Natasha to the girls. Clint had dropped back with Leo to bring up the rear of their group.

"Well we now know we're looking for three mutants not just two. There's the one with the portal powers, the one with the knives or claws, whatever." Kitty wasn't very fond of this mutant which was clear, "then the third one has the ability to mimic the powers of other mutants."

Skye cut in here, "we don't know what happened to him, the records show they tried enhancing him with the sceptre but it wasn't successful. The last records we've got into say he was fading fast and not expected to make it."

"I think it's safe to assume he's dead, from his results only Logan could come back from something like that," said Ororo.

"We saw the one who creates the portals," said Skye, "she didn't say much and only used her powers to escape."

"Hey Clint, Leo what can you say about the mutant you battled?" Shouted Natasha over her shoulder.

* * *

" **So did** you get the hard drive?" Asked Clint as soon as they were far enough behind the women.

"Yeah, I did it's a wealth of knowledge, I have so many new ideas," said Leo gleefully.

"Remember the condition I added, I know you're studious but don't lose yourself in this newfound knowledge or power."

"I errr... I will try," said Leo nervously.

"I'm not trying to scare you, but I've seen too many agents misuse their newfound power over others. You have two soulmates to keep you on the straight and narrow. You use the hard drive to keep you and yours safe and..."

"Hey Clint, Leo what can you say about the mutant you battled?" Shouted Natasha at the pair.

"She had some metal claws that cut straight through my bow," said Clint coming to stand with the women.

"Her reflexes were amazing she managed to keep up with me even with my speed."

This shocked Kitty and Skye, they knew just how fast Leo could go.

"I mean I wasn't going as fast as I could, it was snowy I'd have had no grip if I went all out, but even so she was quick enough."

Clint continued talking, "from what I could see from where I was, I think it was the knife from her foot that poisoned you."

"So in summary," said Natasha, "there are three mutants that we think might follow Ultron. This Blink person who can create portals; the one who can mimic any mutation and the clawed one who can poison with a wound."

"Then there's Ultron," added Skye helpfully.

"We need an edge," said Ororo thoughtfully.

* * *

As always please read, review, follow and favourite.


	31. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 8

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 8**

 **bit of an apology for waiting so long, so here's a second chapter.**

* * *

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Whispered Blink as the slipped soundlessly through the church ground.

"Yes, his message was clear meet him in the church, and this is the only church I know of." Replied Laura scathingly, one of the side effects of her mutation was a short temper.

Stepping into the church a normal human would have been blind but then neither Blink nor Laura were normal humans. Laura's eyes were more akin to an animals and Blink's mutation gave her an extra sensory perception able to penetrate the darkest gloom.

Laura took a sniff of the air and couldn't sense anything, "I don't think he's here, typical he sends a text but doesn't bother getting here on time."

There was a sudden rumbling from the centre of the room, as a figure rose from the throne-like chair in the centre of the room.

"Aaaah that would be because he didn't send it," said a deep voice.

They stood there stunned at the figure before them. The figure was huge, easily two and a half metres and covered in a cloak making it almost impossible to see the figures face. Reaching out with her powers, Blink tried to reach the intentions of whoever had brought them there.

"Why can't I read you?" She asked, when she was met by a blank space where the persons emotions should have been. "Everybody reveals themselves soon enough."

"But then I'm hardly everyone," a mechanical hand emerged from the cloak to pull at the strings keeping it together. There stood before them was a giant robot red eyes glowed from a steel face, as it looked down at the pair. "You knew I'd come if you left Stark to his own means."

"We know their fears it's the same for all heroes, they all fear losing the ones they love. For the Avengers they fear not saving the world, of being beaten," said Laura.

"Everyone creates the thing they dread," said Ultron. "Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create...smaller people?... Uhhh... Children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end."

"Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" Said Blink.

"I've come to save the world. But also...yeah."

Ultron flew them to HYDRA's former base where he lead them into the underground basement, former home to the Sceptre. There they met a miserable looking man with dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Mimic?" Shouted the two women, happily.

"Hello girls," he grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Asked Laura.

"They screwed up," he hissed through a sudden burst of pain.

"Aaah yes thank you for reminding me," Ultron turned to one of the other robots, which handed him the sceptre. "You know, you'd think with all of these," he brandished the sceptre at all the surrounding robots, "I'd remember... But," all of a sudden Ultron thrust the sceptre at Mimic's chest. As soon as it hit him there was a surge of blue energy which washed over the room and Mimic fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" Demanded Laura unsheathing her claws.

"I merely shifted his genetic makeup," this excuse wasn't washing with the pair and they were just about to attack when Mimic rose from the floor. His form was flickering before suddenly he changed into a perfect replica of Blink then Laura then back again.

"Wow," he gasped, "you fixed me."

"Yes well you're needed in the plan to bring them down," said Ultron matter-of-factly.

"How can he... bring them down," said Laura still flexing her claws dangerously.

"The Avengers are heroes," said Ultron disgustedly, "they thrive of the adulation of the masses. You," he pointed to Mimic, "will crush their faith in the precious Avengers, you will bring them to their knees. Then you can kill them."

"Why can we not kill them now?" Said Blink angrily.

"And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture."

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture." Said Blink angrily, "I take it out and look at it every day."

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."

"No you haven't, the records aren't the picture," venom was dripping from her voice, "SHIELD tried recruiting me and after I'd refused there was a sudden bombing of our building. It went off metres from our front door, don't tell me that's not a coincidence, somehow my mutation saved me. Everyday I wish the blast took me, that I didn't manage to escape. So no, you have no idea."

"I wondered why you survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't, we will make it right." He motioned to himself, Blink and Laura, "we can hurt them." He turns to look at Mimic, "but you will tear them apart, from their roots."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	32. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 9

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 9**

 **I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

The next morning.

"He's all over the globe," said Maria to Steve, "robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." They had all got an early start trying to trace the location of Ultron and his suspected allies. Sure enough they'd found Ultron had managed to acquire an army of metal soldiers not too dissimilar from Tony's legionnaires.

"Fatalities?" Asked Steve hoping for a negative.

"Only when engaged," said Maria, "Mostly guys left in a state going on about the attackers coming out of holes in the air and attacking them with silver claws. The mutants joined him like Clint predicted, there's been no rumours about a third mutant so we're assuming Storm was right."

"Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common," said Steve.

"Not anymore," replied Maria as she showed Steve the tablet in her hand. On it was festooned an image of Baron Von Strucker in his cell within one of the UN's most secure prisons. He was quite clearly dead, that was clear by the pool of blood beneath him and on the wall in his blood. Was written, PEACE.

Walking up the stairs to Stark's laboratory they came across Clint on the phone.

He was lost in his own world as he said, "Negative. I answer to you." There was a pause before he said, "yes, ma'am."

"Barton," shouted Steve, "We might have something."

"Gotta go," said Clint, "yeah you too."

"Who was that?" Asked Steve.

"Girlfriend," said Clint too quickly.

Steve filed his answer away for later and handed Clint the tablet as they headed towards Stark's lab.

"What's this?"

"A message."

"Ultron killed Strucker," said Steve as Clint handed the tablet to Tony.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Argued Natasha.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," said Bruce.

"Yeah, I bet he..." A few clicks of the keyboard and Tony had his answer, "...yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"All we gave to the X-Men had nothing about Strucker," said Clint dejectedly, "only the mutants."

"Yeah and their computer's probably been hacked too," complained Tony.

Before Clint could correct him, Steve spoke up, "Not everything was on computers."

Luckily for the avengers some of the SHIELD agents managed to bring some of the paper copies of documents with them. The Avengers were now flicking through them looking for any leads on Ultron's whereabouts.

"Known associates..." Mumbled Tony.

"Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

Flicking the next page, "well, these people are all horrible."

"Wait," said Tony, looking over Bruce's shoulder. "I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms."

Steve gave him an evil glare, "there are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything."

Wracking his brain Tony carried on, "He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab.""

"This?" Said Thor, pointing to a mark on the mans neck.

"Uh, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it..."

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand."

Bruce was sat at a computer searching for the symbol, "oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief." In a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Said Natasha.

"Wakanada...? W-, Wa-...Wakanda."

Tony looked visibly worried at this revelation, "if this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..."

Steve too was looking concerned, "I thought your father said he got the last of it?"

Bruce was thoroughly confused, which was matched on everyone else's faces. "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?"

"The strongest metal on earth," said Tony looking meaningfully at Steve's shield.

"Where is this guy now?"

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	33. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 10

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 10**

 **I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

The man the Avengers were so interested in was currently buried deep inside a tanker off the east coast of South Africa. His name was Ulysses Klaue, known worldwide for getting gangs their weapons with no questions asked.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you, I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts."

Klaue almost shouted his next line, "Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." He hung up the phone before pressing another button and talking into it, "now, minister, where were we?"

There was a crash then a fizzle as all the lights fell silent, plunging the tanker into darkness. The room beneath Klaue was plunged into chaos as all the workers nervously reached for their guns.

The man in charge of the workers could be heard from up in Klaue's control room.

"Shut up, shut up!"

A quiet BLINK behind him sent him wheeling round brandishing his gun, to his credit he managed to get his gun round to point at the intruders. A flash of silver was followed by two clattering noises as the barrel fell to the floor in two pieces. Klaue put down the now useless gun, it wouldn't have been that effective in such a small space with three mutants in front of him.

"Strucker's prize pupils," he picked up a bowl of sweets, "want a candy?"

None of the mutants expressions changed so he replaced the bowl on his litter strewn desk.

"Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker, but then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market."

The female mutants looked confused as the male remained stony faced.

"You...you didn't know?"

Klaue couldn't help but give a derisive laugh, "he managed to get you good. I mean when he said he needed the stuff I have to say I was skeptical but look, he pulled it off."

Looking at their faces they still held the same confusion, "Is this your first time? Intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid. I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge."

No sooner had he said this than a huge metal arm shattered through the control rooms Windows and hauled Klaue out onto the floor beneath.

"There is no "man" in charge," said the giant metal man. "Let's talk business."

 **Minutes of negotiations later.**

Within the tube Ultron held was an unremarkable piece of ore, but for its chemical properties, there would be nothing about it to set it apart from any other metal. As it was the tube held the strongest metal known to man.

"Upon this rock I will build my church," said Ultron revery clear in his voice, "Vibranium."

"You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions," said Klaue rubbing the brand on his neck.

Looking to the sky Ultron closed his eyes and entered the Internet with a seconds pause he returned to the physical world. "Now, so are you. It's all under your, 'dummy holdings?' Finances, so weird. Well I always say, 'keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.' "

Klaue stood suddenly, "Stark."

"What?" Asked Ultron dangerously.

"Tony Stark used to say that." Klaue stood his hand inching towards his gun holster, "to me. You're one of his?"

Ultron stood in a flash of silver and a second later Klaue found himself without a hand, clutching nothing but a bloody stump.

"I'm not," Ultron continued ranting oblivious to Klaue's pain. "You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is..." Klaue's stump caught Ultron's eye and he immediately began to apologise.

"I'm sorry. I'm s...oooh. I'm sure that's gonna be okay, I'm sorry. It's just,

I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!"


	34. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 11

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 11**

 **I don't own anything owned by others.**

* * *

"This is X1 on final approach," said Ororo into her coms.

"We need to stop Ultron getting away with any of the Vibranium, can you stay in support capacity, if he manages to escape us we'll need you to stop him." Replied Tony as he dropped from the belly of the Quinjet, followed by Steve and Thor.

"Roger that we'll send in who we can to help."

"Ahh, Junior," quipped Tony as he landed on the gantry above the workers. "You're gonna break your old man's heart," with a pair of thuds Thor and Steve land besides him facing Ultron and the 'three mutants'

"If I have to," said Ultron.

High above the grounded boat Clint and Natasha abseiled from the belly of the Quinjet. They landed on the ships roof and managed to look in through the obscenely dirty windows.

"This is Widow, we've got a problem. There's a third mutant, I repeat there's a third mutant."

High above them in the X-Men's jet there was a shout of, "shit."

"This is Jean we can't help you."

"Shit," said Clint banging his bow against the wall.

"Until you take out Mimic we'll be as much a liability as a help."

"Alright then," said Clint lining up his bow on the side of Mimic's head.

 **"You** don't have to break anything," said Steve placatingly.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet."

"He beat me by one second," whined Tony.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable?" Said Laura. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life."

"You three can still walk away from this," said Steve cautiously.

"Oh we will," said Blink confidently.

"I know you've suffered," said Steve trying to get through to the mutants.

"Blah! Heh, heh, Captain America, God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war." Interrupted Ultron. "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it."

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet."

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan...!"

Ultron ignited the jets in his feet and flew at Tony before grabbing his neck and throwing him into the sea of machinery below. Seconds before he would have crashed, Tony triggered his repulsor jets and flew back up to engage Ultron.

As soon as Ultron moved Clint released, the arrow arced through the air hitting Mimic in the side of his head knocking him to the floor. He jolted and flinched as electricity sparked across his skin.

Straight away Clint fingered the communicator in his ear, " Mimic is down, safe to move in."

"We'll keep the guards at bay while you take on the mutants," said Natasha. Without further wait Natasha and Clint dropped through the roof into the workers and guards below.

 **"Leo,** Mimic is down you can bring him in," said Scott as soon as he heard Clint's comment.

"Right then let's get going, time to make a difference," said Leo as he lifted Caitlin into the air and directed her towards the rusty ship on the horizon. Flying through the air Leo looked to his passengers nervously, "ready? Girls." They nodded apprehensively, he then turned to the man in the passenger seat, "dad?"

"As ready as can be expected under the circumstances," said Erik.

Leo flicked the radio on, "this is Caitlin, we're overhead now."

Erik opened the door and stepped out into the air, "I'll try and keep as many off you while you land," he said, using his mutation to hold him in the air besides the car.


	35. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 12

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 12**

 **Since starting this story I'm ashamed to say my enthusiasm has waned, unfortunately this has meant that you as readers have suffered. I'm sorry to say that I'll be taking a break from writing for a while, don't fear too much I'm a few chapters ahead so I'll do my best to publish these.**

 **Once again I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **To** say the Avengers were shocked when Erik lowered himself through the ceiling would have been an understatement. There was a haze of bullets floating around him more being added by the second. Clint turned his bow on the floating mutant only to have it snatched from his hands, stood before him was Leo his bow grasped firmly in his hands.

"He's on our side," he said to Clint's raised eye. He was slightly reassured when Magneto unclenched his fists sending the bullets back at the gunmen and not his way.

"We figured you'd need a metal specialist to help with a robot," said Skye as she and Kitty landed next to the two assassins.

"Right now we need to leave him to do his thing," said Leo watching Magneto work his way through the gunmen. "We've got some mutants to deal with," said Leo matter of factly. As they ran off, at normal pace, Clint and Natasha decided to defy Leo's request and keep an eye on Magneto while helping him with the guards.

As soon as Ultron jetted off, Laura and Blink launched themselves at the two remaining Avengers. Seeing them coming Steve launched his shield aiming to hit them in the stomachs, unfortunately Blink had other ideas. As soon as the shield left the Captain's hand a flickering purple disc of energy formed in its path. This was the first time Steve had properly seen Blink's powers, the last time he saw them was in a dark dank castle while he was heading at some speed towards a wall. The dark purple disc appeared in the air forming a swirling circle of deep purple almost black. Captain's shield hit the portal it vanished into the inky blackness. Barely a second later his shield flew from another portal behind him to hit him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. Despite seeing Steve go down, Thor had no choice but to continue fighting, as barely a second later Laura hit Thor slashing at him with her claws. Her left jab and right hook were parried by Thor's hammer but he fell into the same trap Leo did by not keeping an eye on all her limbs. With a sudden burst of speed she leapt spinning in a perfect butterfly kick, her leading leg batted aside Thor's defence while her next one tore a gash in his asgardian armour. This sent Thor staggering into a haze as a vision struck him.

 _ **Thor** found himself back on Asgard in the throne room, bronze braziers were lighting up the room in a dull golden glow. Thor was surrounded by asgardians each laughing, drinking and being merry._

 _"Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?" Thor turned to see Heimdall stood behind him._

 _"Heimdall, your eyes!?"_

 _Heimdall grasped the sides of Thor's head looking deep into his eyes, "Oh, they see everything. They see you leading us to Hel."_

 _Heimdall attacked Thor trying to squeeze the life out of him, "wake up!"_

 _"I can still save you," gasped Thor._

 _"We are all dead, can you not see."_

 _Thor pushed Heimdall away violently, as he did so his body started sparking, sending large bolts of lightening across his skin._

 _"You're a destroyer Odinson," with a cry a bolt detached itself from Thor and vaporised an innocent partygoer. "See where your power leads you," a yell of anguish and Thor is transported to a star filled sky with four separate gemstones each a different colour._

 **All** of this happened at the speed of thought meaning when he woke Thor was still heading towards the wall at some considerable speed.

As soon as Steve fell unconscious Blink turned her attention to Thor as well, just as she was about to attack him she began to sink. As she stopped moving she looked around her, searching for the source of this strange phenomenon, looking behind her she saw a group of three adults barely in their twenties. Two of them were stood watching while the third had a hold of her shoulder, she made to grab the offending hand when the male spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you let go you unphase, if that happens your torso will fuse with the metal, you'll die."

"What do you want, why fight for them, they hate mutants," asked Blink angrily.

"Who's they?" Asked Skye.

"They, them, the humans, SHIELD, the Avengers. Why do you fight for them, they've hurt so many of us, all for their own gain. When they see what we can do, d'you think they'll welcome us with open arms, not after today."

With that she moved, instead of trying to break out of Kitty's grip she moved towards Kitty making her recoil in shock. This sent the pair of them falling through the floor to the level beneath. Mid fall Kitty released Blink allowing her to form a portal and escape, Kitty found herself landing in a pair of maroon arms.

"I've got you, Kitty-Kat," said Leo.

On the gantry behind the fighting four Mimic groaned as he woke up, 'what the hell was attached to his neck,' he wrenched it off. The electricity from the cursed arrow must still be rushing through his body because the more time went on the better he felt. As though lightning was rushing through his veins, with a gasp he fell back to the floor again. This time he was overwhelmed with the knowledge of the surrounding boat, he suddenly knew all the faults, how to bring it falling about their ears. High above them he could feel the avengers jet circling, 'holy s**t this must be what it felt like to use another's powers.' He knew it, somehow he had absorbed the power of Magneto and it felt thrilling, he let out a manic laugh. Standing, he was met by one of Ultron's bodies, "you know what to do, make me proud." Mimic knew what he had to do, he stood using Blink's natural stealthiness he made his way to the roof.

Downstairs amidst the surrounding battle, some of Ultron's bodies were closing the Vibranium container and flying away with it, "this is going very well."

Outside Tony furiously tried keeping up with Ultron's erratic movements, each time he got close Ultron used some form of telekinetic blast to throw debris at him. Flying between the towering structures Tony finally managed to hit Ultron in the back, bringing him crashing to the ground.

"The Vibranium's getting away," taunted Ultron.

"And you're not going anywhere," said Tony.

"Of course not, I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner."

Raising his gauntlet Tony shot Ultron to a molten lump before taking to the air.

 **Minutes earlier**

"This is Hawkeye, does anyone have eyes on Mimic?" Said Clint he'd been shooting the guards below when he turned round to see Mimic had vanished.


	36. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 13

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 13**

 **This is one of the chapters written before I lost motivation, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own anything owned by someone else.**

* * *

Stepping onto the roof Mimic breathed deeply trying to centre himself. Slowly but surely his form changed taking on that of Magneto who was still downstairs dealing with the guards. With a roar of effort he wrenches his arms from above his head, down, the avengers jet mimics his motion coming crashing to the ground.

ROOOOOAAAAAR!

Out of the rubble grew a huge green behemoth, who roared before taking of in the direction of the sea. NO, NO, NO that simply wouldn't do.

That wasn't what Mimic wanted at all, with a grunt of concentration and exertion he lifted off the ground and floated after the hulking monster.

Catching up with him he began pelting hulk with pieces of debris from the surrounding ships. Rusted scaffolding, girders and pieces of the hulls were all thrown at the raging green beast.

Raising his head Hulk saw the puny floating man and roared up at him, in an immense bound Hulk launched himself at the figure who barely managed to dodge his flailing fists. He began slowly leading the giant towards the nearby city of Cape Town, in great leaping bounds.

"We could really use a lullaby about now," shouted Tony as he watched 'Magneto' leading Hulk towards the city.

"What's happening?" Asked Steve.

"Magneto's leading Hulk to the city, he'll tear it apart."

"Magneto's here," interrupted Leo, then it clicked, "it's not Magneto it's Mimic. He must be able to change his form."

"I can't get close to take him out, every time I do he sends me flying," interrupted Stark.

"Right then, Quicksilver, Quake and Shadowcat you're with me," said Black Widow.

"Why me?" Complained Leo.

"Because I didn't think you'd let anyone else drive your precious car," that had Leo moving.

While Leo was prepping Caitlin, Natasha had Tony on the coms. "Look Stark you said it yourself, you're no use if you send in Veronica there's no telling what Mimic could do with it. Now you come back here and help Thor deal with the mutants here."

"What happened to Cap?"

"He was taken out."

"Really," Tony sounded as though Natasha had made his year with that small phrase, "I'll be a sec."

Thor was having fun with the two mutants, they worked excellently as a team. It was only through miracles that he was still standing, early on he'd managed to trap one of the women under Mjolnir, the one with black hair. This allowed him to wear out the remaining woman, this was no mean feat he'd get close to delivering a knockout blow when she'd vanish through one of those infuriating portals. During one of these occasions she appeared from the portal and immediately created another, this one was directly beneath the struggling Laura. As soon as it formed Laura fell through it dropping from the ceiling, during their flight she'd managed to get out from beneath the mystic hammer. It was now back to a two against one fight, behind the mutants Steve groaned as he stood.

"Stop you two there's no need to keep fighting," he said.

"While there's a SHIELD there's a fight," said Blink emphatically.

They didn't have time to further their argument as the sound of jets could be heard before Iron Man landed between Thor and Captain America.

"I heard you were out of it," said Tony, trying to bait Steve into reacting.

"I heard you ran from a fight," replied Steve scathingly.

The two mutants saw the odds out of their favour and decided to escape while they could.

High above the retired shipyard the X-Jet was in hot pursuit of Ultron's many bodies, which were flying with a shipping container between them.

"Storm, show them what we've got," said Jean, bringing them round to circle the fleeing robots. Ororo's eyes turned cloudy, becoming smokey white orbs before deal clouds started rolling in.

"This can't be good," said Ultron from one of the bodies carrying the container.

Sure enough seconds later a jagged bolt of seething electricity launched itself upon them, it rushed through the robots wires superheating them. Within seconds most of the robots were smoking hunks of metal, those that weren't, were quickly taken out by a bolt of red energy.

Slowly the rear ramp of the X-Jet opened before cyclops leapt out, two quick zaps of his optic blasts and the container was open. Inside was, "nothing, we've got nothing this was a decoy." Cyclops ran back to the jet as Storm took off returning them to cruising altitude.

"Where could they be," said Jean looking through their window for any sign of their prey.

"Shit we've lost them," said Scott after five minutes flying in a grid pattern.

"Let's hope some of us have something to show for our efforts," said Jean.

"This is Quicksilver, we're in pursuit of Mimic and Hulk," Leo flew Caitlin gracefully of the ship before he opened the thrusters and she shot forwards in a trail of churned up sand.

Back on the ship Clint couldn't help himself, "that is one nice car," he said in awe as it flew into battle.

Mimic saw the strange car flying towards him, with a grin he turned to confront the new playthings. Hulk it appeared had grown bored by this annoying flying figure and so decided to find his amusement elsewhere, namely the city of Cape Town. In a tremendous bound he leapt at the city a mile away and landed amongst the towering buildings.

"Right who wants Hulk and who wants..." Leo never finished that sentence as before he could Caitlin was gripped in an invisible hand and thrown at the ground below.

Mimic grinned in sick satisfaction as the car hit the ground crumpling and exploding.

"Quicksilver... Quicksilver, Leo." Shouted Ororo over the radio, no longer caring about if Ultron could hear her or not.

"Nat... Natasha don't you dare die on me," said Clint over the coms.


	37. Finding Family - Part 2 Chapter 14

**Finding Family - Part 2 ~ Chapter 14**

 **hey guys and gals, this is another of my chapters written before my Muse flew for greener fields. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Huge, huge thank you to AgentMaryMargaretSkitz reading some of your Skitz fics has helped rekindle some of my motivation.**

 **I refuse to leave this fic unfinished but it will take some time to do this story, giving it the justice I feel it deserves, I would benefit hugely from reviews to keep this motivation growing.**

* * *

 **Mimic** stared aghast as out of the fire shot a bolt of lightning, it furiously circled the fire which slowly abated becoming nought but smoke. The lightening then coalesced into the body of a man, his maroon suit speckled with ash. As Mimic lowered himself to the ground three women stepped from the burnt out husk, a redhead, a brunette with a bob and another brunette with her hair in a ponytail.

Mimic felt his powers reach out to the four searching for a mutation he could mimic, the girl with the bob and the one with red hair didn't appear to have any powers. The remaining girl had an elusive power which for some reason he couldn't mimic, it felt like smoke, there yet not. When he found the man's power he gasped, subconsciously reconfiguring his appearance to a more suitable form.

Hacking and coughing the three clambered out of what remained of Leo's pride and joy. They stood behind Leo as he faced off against Mimic.

They all watched as Mimic's form changed becoming hazy before he reformed into an almost perfect replica of Leo's suit, but for its colours of yellow and black.

"Quicksilver, you're a kite in a hurricane," said Mimic in a deep resonating voice.

"I've got this," said Leo nervously, motioning for the women to go around continuing to Cape Town.

The women made it to the outskirts of Cape Town before they finally managed to find some form of viable transport, in the form of a Land Rover Defender. Getting in Black Widow gunned the engine steering the Land Rover towards the sound of explosions and automatic rifles.

"Come on then," said Leo, "you called this fight."

In a blink the dark Quicksilver was upon him blitzing him with well-placed punches to his chest and abdomen. Only by immersing himself in the speed force and relying on it totally was Leo able to dodge some of them, even so the sheer volume brought him to his knees. Gasping, Leo rose to his feet, "you've got a punch on you, I'll give you that." Without further delay Leo ran, as fast as he could, he hit the city at full speed. Racing up a skyscraper he saw the dark Quicksilver in hot pursuit and gaining quickly. They came to a stop on the roof, face to face.

"I've seen what it can do, the speed force can be used for so much more, I see it now, I can travel through time, move faster than light. You waste its potential by using it, we could be gods."

"I'm not a god, this gift I've been given, is for helping people. We are not above them," said Leo looking at all the people below them.

"You sicken me with your optimism, you are not worthy..." He would have continued his monologue had Leo not sprinted forwards striking Mimic in the midriff and taking him over the edge with Leo attached.

 **Careening round** corners Black Widow had her hand pressed firmly on the cars horn, it was a miracle she drive while doing it, but somehow they arrived in one piece. They were met by a ring of police all pointing assault rifles at the Hulk, in the centre Hulk was staring them all down, a frenzied gleam in his eyes.

"Stop!" Shouted Black Widow, stepping into the circle.

"Move out of the way ma'am, we've got our orders," said the leader of the police.

"We can help," said Skye, joining Black Widow in between the police and Hulk still staring them all down.

"I'm afraid you can't, Johnson cuff 'em."

"Then I'm sorry for what has to happen next," replied Black Widow.

Sensing what she was about to do Skye and Kitty had moved into more suitable positions. Sure enough Black Widow dropped a smoke pellet before sprinting at Hulk. With a whispered, "I'm running with it," she leapt into Hulk's arms before he took off leaping across the city.

Left alone with the coughing and spluttering police Skye and Kitty turned back to back, ready to face their inevitable wrath. As soon as the smoke lifted, the police opened fire on the two young mutants.

"Phase," shouted Skye before she swung her arms in a wide sweeping gesture. Without a second thought Kitty phased, it was lucky she did had she not she would have shared the same fate as the unwitting police. As she swept her arms round she unleashed a rippling iridescent blue wave of power, which blew outwards in a storm. Bullets were ripped from the air and the police were thrown around like rag dolls, all came to a stop in various states of pain.

"You knock them out?" Asked Kitty.

"Not yet," said Skye drawing her ICER, "but soon they will be."

"I'll deal with their weapons, then."

Kitty ran round phasing the polices guns into the floor making them unusable. While she was doing this Skye was shooting any of the police who were still groaning.

Finishing up they turned to each other with huge grins, "now let's hope Widow's sorted out the Hulk problem," said Skye.

Natasha had indeed sorted the "Hulk problem", as soon as she'd leapt into his arms the "other guy" had leapt them to a building's roof across the other side of Cape Town. As soon as they landed Natasha dropped gracefully from Hulk's arms, looking up at the giant behemoth she could see the rage in his eyes. She also saw something else, a protectiveness, the sort a wolf has over his pack. Slowly she lifted her hand into the air between them and watched as Hulk mimicked her motion.

Slowly but surely the huge green monster shrank into the less intimidating scientist Bruce Banner.

"Better," enquired Natasha.

Bruce said nothing but nodded grimly.

 **On the way** down Leo and Mimic traded a flurry of blows, each giving as good as they got. As they came closer to the ground, time appeared to slow for the two speedsters, seeing the ground coming closer Mimic reached out and grabbed Leo.

"What are you doing boy?"

"You need to be more observant," grunted Leo turning to face the ground with his arms free.

The building they were currently falling from was the Olympic swimmers training building, what few know is that beneath the building is an Olympic size swimming pool. The pool is larger than the floor of the building, meaning the two tousling speedsters were heading for the concrete covering of this very pool. Leo began vibrating with increasing speed till his molecules were moving between the atoms of the air.

"Two can do that," said Mimic, he too began to phase between the atoms.

In a flash of darkness the two speedsters had phased through the concrete covering.

With a jolt Leo turned tangible once more, causing Mimic to fall through Leo's back before he too managed to turn tangible. As soon as he became tangible Leo began circling his arms as fast as possible, creating a powerful downdraft which kept him in the air, hovering. Mimic on the other hand wasn't quick enough, ironically, causing him to fall into the pool, spluttering. Leo stopped circling his hands and started running, he landed on the water but instead of sinking he sprinted across the pool to the far end. As he was running small sparks were released into the water, these had the affect of stunning Mimic slightly. As soon as he reached the poolside he looked back to see mimic where he landed, splashing around disorientated. Leo decided to help his confusion along, so he got to work, he ran, round and round the pool building up speed and with speed came sparks. Circling the pool Leo became bathed in yellow lightening, with a, "arghh," of strain Leo swept his arm at the pool, concentrating with all his might he threw the stored lightening at the pool. Mimic didn't really stand a chance, the amount of lightening surging through the pool arced across the whole room, it left Mimic unconscious floating in the centre of the pool.

He was interrupted when he heard Skye say, "we need an evac quickly, the locals are getting rowdy."

Over the coms he heard Storm say, "we're on our way but the jet took a hit. We're sending Thor and Stark on ahead they should be able to bring two of you aboard."

In a flash Leo was besides Skye and Kitty, Natasha and Bruce had managed to find their way off the roof to join the trio. Now however they were starting to garner the attention of the crowd who had gathered. They seemed to know that Bruce was the Hulk as they were concentrating their anger towards him.

"This is Widow, we're gonna need an evac, Bruce is getting some looks." No sooner had she said that than Tony dropped from the sky, grabbed Bruce then took off back to the X-Jet. Thor then followed him taking Natasha to the jet.

"It's the Avengers," shouted someone angrily. "And the X-Men," shouted another equally angrily. The crowd were now more apprehensive, everyone knew of the powers the mutants had, no one wanted to piss them off.

This fear kept them from attacking the mutants until they were collected, barely.

 **Mimic** climbed out of the pool just as his powers left him, he could no longer feel all the surrounding metal nor could he move with blinding speed.

"Well you took quite the hit there," said a silky smooth voice from the shadows.

"What who's there, who're you?"

A figure stepped from the shadows to reveal a handsome but unremarkable face.

"I'm Grant Ward, I'd like to offer you a job, good health plan, holidays, all the perks really."

"What d'you want?" Said mimic suspiciously.

"I saw how you single handedly brought the Avengers and the X-Men to their knees."

"But I didn't take out any of them."

"But you uprooted them, you showed they can be beaten, that they aren't the heroes people believe."

"I don't know, I..." Before he said anything a man snuck up on him and stabbed him with a hypodermic needle, seconds later Mimic was unconscious.

"It wasn't a question, you have a job to do. You'll advance HYDRA if it kills you."


	38. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 1

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 1**

 **Here it is, the aftermath of the Heroes battle in South Africa. I'm starting to find my inspiration so hopefully there's plenty more to come.**

* * *

" **It is** currently unknown what caused the fight to breakout between the X-Men and the Avengers. Local feeling is one of rage at the superpowered individuals, who devastated a large swath of the city. South Africa has long had a turbulent relationship with mutants famously being one of the last to allow mutants free passage throughout the country. For this reason it is safe to assume they will be driving down heavily on the X-Men's involvement in this destruction. Looking to bring in more sanctions for the registration of mutant, a topic we've heard banded about in the American senate with as much enthusiasm as the registration of superheroes."

This was the news that Melinda was treated to as she entered Coulson's office.

"We need to do something," said Jemma. She had obviously been worrying for a considerable portion of the day as her hair was ruffled and her shirt was crumpled.

"I can't, SHIELD needs to remain in the shadows now. We can't jeopardise our anonymity for the few, the X-Men can take care of themselves." Coulson's could see that whatever he said he wasn't going to get through to Jemma, she'd be on his back till he did something.

"Ok, ok fine I'll send a detachment of agents to the mansion to keep an eye on the place." The next thing he knew Jemma was hugging him, "thank you, thank you, thank you." She then ran from the room no doubt to tell Trip of her success.

"That's a good thing you did there," said Melinda.

"Aaah," Coulson rubbed his thinning hair in tiredness, "I was going to send a team in anyway. We need the X-Men they're incredibly valuable allies."

"And friends, the point Phil was that you let her go on the mission, it isn't necessary that she does but you allowed her to go."

"I'm sending Mack too, he's been avoiding all the powered agents and some of the more mystic artefacts."

"You're hoping Charles can help him?" Questioned Melinda, "or are you trying to show him the innocence of the powers themselves." All she got was a knowing smile.

 **The** mood in the jet was one of quiet contemplation. Bruce and Natasha were quietly talking down the end of the jet while Leo, Skye and Kitty were doing the same on the other side of the seating area. Then there was the remaining X-Men including Magneto followed by the remaining Avengers and piloting the jet were Ororo and Jean.

"Look he's as much a part of you as you are of him, don't deny that, when you come to realise your connection. That's when you'll find your true potential."

"I don't want to find out what the other guy can do."

"No," Natasha looked deep into his piercing grey eyes, "you want to help people. He wants to protect you while you save people, what's wrong about that. All you need to do is let him help, work with him."

" **Well** done," said Leo, "any injuries?"

"I don't think so," replied Skye, "but you're welcome to check," she said suggestively raising her eyebrows.

Skye couldn't help laughing at Leo's embarrassed face, Kitty too joined in the teasing.

"Yeah now that I think about it I think I've got a little something," Kitty rubbed her side and slowly drew down the zip to her leather jacket.

"Ok I get it," said a flustered Leo zipping Kitty's jacket back up. "You two are a hell of a piece of work," grinned Leo good naturedly.

"But you wouldn't have us any other way," smiled Kitty.

"Nope, not one bit," said Leo leaning over to kiss her cheek, Kitty had other ideas and turned her head just enough to catch his lips with hers.

They both melted into the kiss until they were interrupted by Skye's whine of, "my turn."

As soon as the pair separated Skye grabbed Leo's head turning it and smashing her lips into his in a searing kiss. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said on breaking the kiss, she then turned to Kitty, "you too."

Skye surprised all three of them when she leant forwards and kissed Kitty, Leo watched stunned as Kitty returned the kiss eagerly. Separating Kitty and Skye rested their heads together, "wow" they said in sync.

 **In** the pilots seat Tony held a tablet with an open video call to Maria Hill on it.

"The media is in uproar each station picking a side and going for it tenth and nail."

"What of the mutants?" Tony knew of the volatility of their situation mutants were always viewed with some form of fear mistrust and outright hatred.

"The call has gone up to all mutant haters out there to rally behind this incident. The registration act has never been more popular, than it is now."

"I never did understand Charles efforts to save these people, if we face hate from everywhere," interrupted Erik from Tony's shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is," said Maria, stunned.

"Yeah he's here to help," he turned to Erik, "you are aren't you."

"My days of mindless violence are over, I have found a cause to protect, not one to persecute."

"Errr... Anyway," with experience born of dealing with Fury's calls, Maria continued mostly unfazed. "I would advise you to avoid here and the mansion at all costs, there's angry protesters at each."

"That's out of the question," shouted Jean, "it's a school, there are children there."

"Then I'd advise giving a big show of force to discourage the more persistent ones, they're getting quite rowdy."

"D'you want to be dropped off anywhere on our way back," asked Scott.

"Yeah I know a place," said Clint standing up, I'll point you in the map."

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	39. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 2

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 2**

 **Being a fellow reader of fanfics I understand wanting to have regular chapters. Now I've refound my rhythm I hope to be able to update more regularly. I hope you appreciate this and keep up your support by reviewing.**

* * *

 **The** Avengers were dropped in a field in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a barn and a small farm house.

"Are you sure this is the right place, there's nothing here," said a confused Tony.

"Yeah we're in the right place," replied Clint.

As the Avengers disembarked Leo flashed to Tony's side, "when you need a new plane call this, when you need us call this. Oh and give it a few hours before you need the plane."

He hands Tony two pieces of paper before flashing back to the plane.

Sure enough on one card it said 'plane' and on the other it said 'X-Men'.

 **The X-Men** came into hover above the mansion, they were greeted by one of the X-Men's worst nightmares. At the gates were hordes of people, a fully-fledged angry mob.

"Oh no," said the occupants of the plane together.

As they came into land, Carol was on the lawn keeping an eye on the crowd, "thank god you're here. I've already had to shoot some bottles out of the air, by the boom they went up with I'm guessing they were Molotov's."

As they were disembarking Scott spoke up, "beware everyone, they're looking for a reason to bring us in don't give them it."

They couldn't help but notice Scott looking at Erik, "do not worry Mr Summers I have no intention of doing anything that would jeopardise my future here."

At the bottom of the ramp the X-Men were met by jeers and shouts of, "mutie," and "disease," there were even the 'brave' few recommending the mutants kill themselves.

"Right, if you're up to it can we have some to stay behind and hold the line with Carol," said Ororo.

"No doubt SHIELD will send someone to help," said Kitty.

"Don't bet on it, we need to assume they're not coming. Keep an eye on the perimeter ourselves," said Jean.

Inside the X-Men were met by terrified children, everywhere they looked.

"Leo," cried a brunette pair before they leapt at him clinging to his sides.

"I'd errr... Better erm go," Leo flashed off to deal with the two crying girls.

"Quite the ladies man, my son," smiled Erik at Kitty and Skye.

"What's funny is that he doesn't know it," smirked Kitty. Skye nudged Kitty and motioned outside, "since our soulmate has dropped us for two younger girls I think we'd better see if we can help Carol."

The remaining X-Men split to tend to the worried students some of who were looking very concerning.

"We can't let this continue, the children are terrified," said Ororo. All the X-Men including Magneto and Mystique were gathered in Xavier's office debating what to do.

"I know and I fully agree," said Charles, "but if we retaliate then we prove them right, they'll have all they need to come in here, legally this time."

"What if you weren't there," said Mystique.

"What d'you mean?" Asked a confused Jean.

"Is there anywhere we could relocate until this is over no one we could turn to."

"The avengers have their own problems right now, and as for SHIELD you'd have to ask Leo or Skye they're the most knowledgable," said Charles.

 **Outside** Kitty and Skye were patrolling the main fence where the majority of the protesters were, Carol was above them keeping an eye on the rest of the fence.

"Have you noticed how good Leo is around kids, it's freaky to be honest." Said Carol, "what I could..."

The rest of her speaking fell on deaf ears as Skye stared aghast into the crowd.

"YOU," she shouted, a number of blinks showed her who she was seeing was really there.

"Skye what, who is it?" Asked Carol and Kitty together.

"You have a lot of gall showing your face after all you've done."

"You wound me," said Grant Ward, "I've only wanted what's best for you, I still do."

"If you really wanted that you'd have died a while ago," said Skye with venom in her voice.

"Who's this," asked Kitty coming to join Skye.

"I'm an old family friend, you might say," grinned Ward maliciously.

"Go, leave," said Kitty as threateningly as she could.

"Ooooh scary," Ward moved so he could better see Kitty through the railings. "So this is who you've got to share him with," he spat, looking at Skye. "I'd think he would surely like one of you more, surely he'd forget about one of you, leave you out."

"Leo loves us both," shouted Kitty angrily, "equally."

"Come on," said Skye dragging Kitty back from the railings, "leave it."

As the pair retreated from the railings they heard the crowd jeering and spitting at their backs.

"I'll be seeing you again, only next time you won't be seeing me."

Resisting the urge to turn and blow him of his feet Skye kept walking with Kitty towards the mansion.

"I'm on the highway to hell," screamed a tinny voice from Skye's pocket.

"Nice," smiled Kitty.

"Yeah, Skye here who is it?"

All Kitty could hear was Skye's replies to the anonymous voice, so was slightly lost.

"It's Melinda, we've some good news."

"Good news?" Questioned Skye.

"We're going to send in a team."

"What, who, where?"

"I'm needed at the base but Simmons and Mack are on their way with a team. They're a mix of mutants and humans and are there to help you recover and protect the mansion."

"Thank you so much we can't thank you enough, really."

"You get this finished then start wedding planning and we'll call it even."

"You've got it."

"Who was that," asked Kitty, eagerly.

"Help," was all Skye said before a huge jet came blasting over their heads.

Murmuring rushed through the crowd at the futuristic jet, even more so when it turned to stop, hovering over the mansion.

Through her earpiece she'd not yet taken out, Skye could hear the jets radio conversation with Hank.

"This is Nighthawk 1 requesting permission to land."

"Intentions," was all Hank asked.

"We have medical help and a team of agents ready to protect you," said a new voice.

"Simmons," asked Hank.

"Yeah, can we land we're here to help?"

"Ok then set it down next to the jet, we'll move them to the hangar later."

The jet landed and out of it came a team of about ten people in tactical gear.

The two agents at the head of the group were clearly recognisable as Mack and Simmons.

"Long time no see," smiled Simmons hugging Skye.

"It certainly feels like it."

"Right men keep an eye on the boundary and don't let any of them in," shouted Mack as the men feel out to patrol the fence surrounding the mansion.

Carol landed beside them and followed the group inside, "damn your girl knows how to call for help," whispered Carol, Kitty couldn't help agreeing with a dazed nod.

 **Stood** before the gates the angry mob couldn't help but quiet at the sight of the large aircraft landing on the lawn. When the bay doors opened and a platoon of soldiers exited, the majority of the protestors took a step back in apprehension.

"They've come to shoot us," shouted one particularly moronic thug, this understandably had the crowd stirring up a frenzy.

As the majority of the soldiers spread out round the perimeter one of them came forwards to stand before them.

"Oi you get out of here, we're allowed to protest. What the hell happened to freedom of speech?" The thug looked round searching for support from the crowd.

The soldier stepped up to the gates and spoke, "I am Captain James Smith, my men and I have been asked to provide protection for the school. I am here to warn you that breaking and entering will be met with appropriate force, if you remain at this side of the perimeter no action will be taken. Should anything be thrown over the fence if will be taken as if you have crossed it yourself. We are contractually obliged to tell you our weapons are non-lethal however should lethal force be used against us it shall be met with equal force."

"Are you threatening us?"

"No sir I am merely notifying you of our orders," with that Captain Smith stepped back to resume patrolling the boundary, leaving behind a much quieter group.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	40. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 3

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 3**

 **Sorry for the long gap between chapters I was away on holiday**

 **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: I can certainly agree with your Crossover distractions, mine are still in the early stages but they still cause distractions. :) The intention was to give that idea, to put forwards some images to famous films and TV Shows (a few Easter eggs). You'll have to find out ;) ;)**

* * *

" **What** is this place?" Said Tony looking across the fields towards the small farmhouse.

"A safe house," was all Clint said.

"Let's hope so."

"Honey, I'm home," shouted Clint as soon as he crossed the threshold. The group stepped into an open plan kitchen living room, all the spaces looked well lived in and homely. Strewn across the floor were Plastic bricks in various states of formation and stood by the island unit was a stunning brunette. She had a warmth and a kindness to her even under the flour smudged on her face and the egg remnants dripping down her apron.

"Company, sorry I didn't call ahead."

Clint walked up to the mysterious woman his wiriness falling away as he did. The pair embraced drawing each other close in a tender embrace, "hey," she said into his shoulder.

"This is an agent of some kind," said Tony tactfully.

"Gentleman, this is Laura," introduced Clint.

"I know all your names," said Laura awkwardly.

Suddenly there was thundering of feet coming down stairs joined by children's happy screams.

"Oooh, incoming," Clint braced ready to receive the two charging children who came through the hall door seconds later.

"Dad," they shouted together.

"Hi sweetheart! Hey buddy," said Clint eagerly hugging his children. "How you guys doing? Ooh..."

"These are...smaller agents," muttered Tony to Steve.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Asked the youngest child as she looked for the respective Avenger.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Smiled Natasha opening her arms for a hug which was gladly accepted by the little girl.

"Sorry for barging in on you," said Steve apologetically.

"Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed," added Tony.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low," explained Clint.

"How's little Natasha, huh?" Asked Natasha crouching down to listen to Laura's bulging baby belly.

"She is...Nathaniel," apologised Laura.

"Traitor," whispered Natasha to the offending baby.

Thor suddenly took off, storming towards the front door and out into the fields.

"Thor," shouted Steve following him outside.

"That mutant poisoned me with a vision. I need answers. Answers I won't find here," with that he swung his mighty hammer and took off into the sky.

Clint and Laura were in their room overlooking the garden, on the front lawn Steve and Tony had taken it upon themselves to chop wood for the Barton's fire. In their room they were sharing a quiet moment away from the squabbling Avengers and arguing children.

"If they're sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up."

"Heh heh heh. Yeah, that's not gonna sell," laughed Clint.

"What about Nat, and Dr. Banner? How long has that been going on?" Said an ever observant Laura.

"Has what?" Sputtered Clint.

"Ha ha ha! You are so cute," said Laura affectionately.

"Nat and...and Banner?"

"I'll explain when you're older, 'Hawkeye.'"

"Oh, Okay." Mumbled Clint.

"It's bad, right? Nat seems really shaken, you've all got that look in your eyes. You're preparing yourself for the worst, starting to doubt you'll get through this."

"Ultron has these allies, these uh, kids, they're punks really, but they carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit, we all did."

"There's something else isn't there that's not the only thing on your mind," said Laura noticing the twitch in his eye.

"Well we've made some allies too, mutants they're good ones really."

"But..."

"Three of them are children, trying to be heroes."

"You don't think they're up to it?"

"No I... Oh I don't know. One of them, he just makes me think of Cooper, we went into HYDRA's base and... he very nearly didn't make it out."

"Full story Clint I know you, what are you holding back." Said Laura sternly sitting next to him on their bed and holding his hand.

"We went in knowing there were mutants, why we brought our own. One of them made to attack me, in seconds my bow was out of order, cut clean through. I had no choice but to get help, her speed was far greater than my own. Anyway this kid Leo turns up to take her out, he manages to but only after being poisoned."

"And you're ashamed you needed help that nearly got him killed. Yet you've all made it back alive, look at it this way. It was the certainty of losing you against the chance of you both making it out alive I know which one sounds like better odds."

"But it's not just that, he shouldn't have to fight, all three of them should be out there having fun not having to worry about such things."

"They're mutants Clint, wherever they go there'll be jealousy, if fighting for what's right is what they need to do to find their place in the world then so be it. All you need to do is make sure you too have found your place and you can trust this team."

Laura stood dragging Clint to his feet facing her, "in a few months' time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered." She looked down at the two avengers cutting wood on the lawn, "you need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back."

"Yes ma'am," grinned Clint cheekily.

"Shut up you," smiled Laura holding him close.

 **Eric Selvig** was coming down the stairs of Royal Holloway's when he saw a large hooded figure leaning against his car.

"I like the look," said Selvig, "If you're going for inconspicuous, though, near miss."

"I need your help," said Thor.

"It's nice to be needed," said Selvig opening the driver's door.

"It's dangerous."

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't," Selvig got in and started the engine before waiting for Thor to get in.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	41. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 4

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 4**

 **Here's another Chapter to apologise for the long delay.**

* * *

 **Leo was** trying his best to calm the two distraught girls down but despite his best efforts they weren't for calming down.

"We don't want to go back to the orphanage," said Clara crying.

"You won't have to, no ones going to get you, you're safe here." He started to gently brush the girls hair trying to calm them down.

"Come on now, we've got the Avengers on our side now," Leo smiled down at the twins in his lap. Despite their size they were still determined to sit there.

"But they wanted to take you away too," said Kara scared.

"No no no they came to see if we needed help," Leo felt bad for lying but he didn't want the girls to worry about it now that the Avengers were on their side. "After those HYDRA men abducted some of you they wanted to see if we needed any help."

Leo watched Kara and Clara to see if either of them had picked up on his little lie. Neither had and were in fact looking very tired, worrying about the X-Men and then the subsequent angry mob must have taken it out of them.

"There now little ones you rest I'll check on you in a bit," Leo stood after setting them down in their respective beds. "Right now I've got somewhere to be," said Leo grimly.

With a grimace Leo shot from the room in a shower of sparks, muttering to himself.

 **Stepping into** her dimly lit office Dr Helen Cho was stunned to see a pair of glowing eyes watching her from the corner, she was about to scream when the eyes spoke.

"Scream, and your entire staff dies," the eyes moved revealing a huge mechanical body, glistening in what little light there was. "I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't."

"Do you expect a thank you note?"

"I expect you to know why."

"The cradle," said Helen looking at the coffin like shape in the centre of the room.

"'This is the next thing, Tony,'" Ultron was playing a recording of when she'd introduced the Cradle to him.

"This...is the next me," said Ultron caressing the machine.

"The regeneration cradle prints tissue, it can't build a living body," argued Helen.

"It can. You can," said Ultron as some of his bodies walked into the room. Two were carrying glass containers of an unknown metal whilst the third held Loki's sceptre.

"You lacked the materials. You're a brilliant woman, Helen." The robot with the sceptre stepped forwards tapping Helen with it causing her eyes to glaze over becoming black, "but we all have room to improve."

 **"Thor didn't** say where he was going for answers?" Asked Tony. He and Steve were outside in the Barton's garden chopping wood for their fire. Steve's pile stood a metre above Tony's with three times the wood on it, showing the full evidence of the legendary serum which gave him his powers.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," Steve embedded his axe in his stump before collecting another log to split. "I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Yeah. Give him time. We don't know what the poison did to him."

Steve didn't seem too pleased with that answer.

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart," continued Tony.

"Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question."

"Banner and I were doing research," defended Tony.

"That would affect the team."

"That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the "why we fight," so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?"

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die."

"No no no no... That's not it," Tony walked right up to Steve's face, "you need a fight, you feel lost without it." Tony stood back surveying Steve's reaction, "so that's what happens when you've fought for too long."

Tony was stopped from saying anymore by Laura coming to join them.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all." She awkwardly motioned towards the barn, "I thought maybe you might..."

"Yeah, I'll give it a kick," said Tony and he walked off with only a cursory glance back at Steve.

 **While the** vast majority of the mutants were in the mansion, hiding from the angry mob, Magneto had asked Jean to join him in Cerebro.

"What have you got planned Magneto, does Charles know about it?"

"Charles as you know is too busy dealing with the government and the mutant haters trying to break down our doors. That means he has overlooked a very real and major threat to our safety."

Jean nodded in understanding, "Ultron."

"Indeed if we don't put a stop to him there might not be any mutants left to protect."

"Why did you call me here?"

"Because I need your help," Jean was shocked.

"What for?"

"When I first met you it was with Charles, we were still enemies but despite that we could both see where you would do the most good."

"Enough of this, I know how I got here. What did you call me here for?"

"I need your help in finding Ultron."

"He has no mind I don't know how I could help."

"Well I'm going to try using your telepathy in conjunction with my powers to search for the lost Vibranium."

"That sounds good but how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Said Jean confused.

"I want you to use Cerebro to search the earth, then connect with me. Through you we'll search the earth for the Vibranium."

"Ok," she stepped up to the chair and sat down fitting the helmet about her head. "Well let's get to it then."

As she placed the helmet on, Cerebro fell away to reveal glistening silver and red lights.

"Oh god," gasped Jean.

Trying her utmost to not fry his brain Jean linked her mind with Erik's bringing him into Cerebro.

"Oh wow, I forgot how beautiful this was," muttered Erik on entering.

"Right then, this is your show. How we gonna do this."

"Right then, can you look at the whole world both mutants and humans."

"Yeah," sure enough the giant globe surrounding them changed to show both red and silver points of light.

"Now then, I'm going to use a small portion of my power, I need you to latch onto it and feed my power into Cerebro use it to find the metal on the earth. Once we've got an idea of the overall amount I'll narrow it down to just the Vibranium, with that we should be able to trace Ultron."

With that Jean concentrated, just enough to get a feel for Erik's powers without killing him. Blinking they watched as the world faded and then reformed, they were suddenly confronted with light coming from every angle.

"Holy sh... That's a lot of metal," gasped Jean.

"Yeah tell me about it, let me take it from here." Erik concentrated, from their fight on the freighter he could remember the unique signature left behind by the Vibranium. Slowly but surely he began narrowing down the search, he knew where Ultron wouldn't be, London, New York etc. so he narrowed it from there.

Eventually Erik managed to find a substantial anomaly around Sokovia suggesting Ultron was using it for more than just upgrading himself.

"I've found it lets go," said Erik, not a moment too soon as Jean collapsed in her chair exhausted.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary," said Erik, "and I'll call in a debt."

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	42. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 5

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the long delay again, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Stepping** into the barn Tony came upon the tractor, it was an old Massi Ferguson, must have been brought over from England. To be honest it looked like it was driven here through the ocean, it certainly showed the wear and tear of years of use.

"Hello, dear," Tony tenderly nursed the tractors engine, "tell me everything, what ails you?"

Suddenly a voice came from behind a stack of shelves, "do me a favour. Try not to bring it to life," said former Director of SHIELD Nicholas J. Fury.

"Ah, Mrs. Barton, you little minx," said Tony as he turned to face Fury. "I get it, Maria Hill called you right? Was she ever not working for you?"

"Artificial Intelligence, you never even hesitated."

"Look, it's been a really long day, like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?"

"Oh I know all about your day, as does every news station from here to Timbuktu. What were you thinking, bringing the mutants into this?"

"You... wait you knew, about them I mean."

"It's SHIELDS policy to be aware of all supernatural forces. Now look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down."

"You're not the director of me."

"I'm not the director of anybody."

"Yet you say it's SHIELD's policy, that sounds like you're still in the game," Tony smirked at his small win.

"I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you. Now pull yourself together this world needs a strong team and this team needs you."

 **Fury stood** from the barrel he'd been resting against and headed to the door, "I'll see you this evening." Fury exited the barn, in the process leaving Tony to his turbulent thoughts.

Thor told Selvig to leave his car at his house and instead took Eric to the cave by flying.

"Argh," Eric groaned in discomfort, "next time I'm driving."

"Aaah," laughed Thor, "but we made good time, had we been in your metal contraption we would not have made it until the morrow."

Stepping over boulders and outcrops Thor and Selvig made their way to the back of the cave.

"This is it," said Thor triumphantly, "the Waters of Sight."

"In every realm, there's a reflection.

If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream, and find what I missed."

"The men who enter that water...the legends don't end well."

But it was too late Thor had already removed his shirt and waded into the pool.

 **Logan was** bored, he was a man of action, to be waited on hand and foot whilst his wedding was planned for him, was enough to make him mad. Luckily his wife to be was just as frustrated so they'd taken to escaping to the training field to spar, slowly Logan's memories were coming back. He remembered his brief time as a samurai learning their code and becoming one of them. This came in incredibly useful when Sif's friends 'the warriors three' decided to test his metal and worthiness to wed their comrade in arms. Even so Logan only managed to hold his ground against them, managing to draw in all his fights. The three were very impressed by his skill, they had centuries of experience over Logan.

The monotony of the pairs day was broken after only a few days, Odin called them to his throne room for an urgent matter.

Once again stepping into the room Logan couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the architecture, this time though he wasn't late in bowing to the Allfather.

"I have called you here because of a concerning development in Thor's struggle on Midgard."

"What," cried Logan and Sif together.

"It would appear a human managed to create a robotic, I believe the word is, destroyer which is trying to wipeout the human race."

"Is Thor in need of our help?"

"I will get to that, Thor recently visited the 'waters of sight' I can only assume to see a vision. I am sending you Sif to find out what this vision means for us and make sure Thor survives this battle. He would do well to benefit from your calm reasoning, he is my last son and I would rather keep it that way."

"Yes Allfather can I request to take my betrothed with me," Sif's tone of voice let it be known that she wasn't asking so much as telling Odin that Logan would be joining her.

Odin appeared to notice this and so tactfully said, "you may of course it would do well to have a Midgardian with you for experience."

Odin bid them a fruitful journey as they both left him to collect their weapons and leave by the Bifrost.

Left in the room alone Odin spoke to to himself, "oh father why is now the time you choose to slip into Odin-sleep. I often held mother as the origins for my manipulative abilities now I don't think so, you have proven yourself a far better manipulator than I could ever be."

 **"We cannot** release the children they will not be safe."

"Yes Hank I fully agree but we can't ignore the wishes of their parents, they have a say too."

"I know Charles," sighed Hank, "but that doesn't make this any easier."

"Calm down Hank," said Raven soothingly, she could see him starting to scratch the chairs arms in his frustration. "The choice we have to make is simple, do we want to follow the law or do what is right. To release these, children out of all of them is ridiculous these parents are some of he worst. There's a reason their files are labelled avoid parental contact, one of these is even a Purifier."

Before the trio could continue, Hank's phone began ringing. "Hello Je..." he said, he quickly changed it to 'Erik' when he heard who was speaking.

"We need you down here Hank, Jean needs help, bring Charles."

Rushing into the infirmary the trio came across Erik frenziedly administering basic first aid to Jean who was lying in the examination table.

"What did you do?" Shouted Charles angrily.

"Nothing it wasn't me I would never harm one of us, never."

Jean groaned as she came too, "what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Said Hank choosing to ignore the two men behind him who were busy glaring at each other.

"I... We were looking for metal... No Ultron,"

"What? How?" Interrupted Charles.

"Cerebro," said Jean innocently.

"You did what!" Shouted Charles at Erik.

"We used Cerebro to track down Ultron, I've just sent the information to the Avengers," said Erik replacing a communicator in his pocket.

"Why did you not tell me," complained Charles.

"Because you were busy, there are two of us now Charles you need to share the burden else it will crush you."

"But... but."

"Charles, it was my choice," said Jean from the table, "we needed to find Ultron, he'll wipe out humanity otherwise."

"Trust me Charles, I will do all I can to mend burnt bridges."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	43. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 6

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 6**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **While** the world was moving on, Leo was alone, sat crossed legged in the danger room. His fight with Mimic had highlighted how out of training he was, added to the angry mob outside and Leo was starting to feel very useless, because of him the mutant haters had been given the perfect excuse to attack the school. The problem was, he could no longer rely on being quicker than everyone else. He needed to not just be quicker but to think quicker, that was the key.

So Leo closed his eyes, he felt inside himself he found a lightening coursing through his veins but it was so much more it was in every cell throughout his body. Everywhere that is but for his brain, there was a total lack of the familiar buzz of energy. With a grimace of effort Leo concentrated on trying to spread the electricity throughout his head.

KABOOM

If anyone had been watching it would look as though Leo was struck by lightening, the lightening did in fact come from Leo. It burst from his head in a flash and a bang and Leo fell unconscious.

Within his head Leo stumbled to his feet groaning. In front of him was a glowing ball of electricity writhing in and around itself.

"Hello Leopold Pietro Fitz-Eisenhardt," said the entity, "I have been waiting quite a while to meet you." It had an old calming voice as though it had seen the world shape, form and fall and it knew it would still be there.

"Er... Um... Erm," Leo stuttered, "who...what are you?"

"I am the speed force, young Quicksilver," said the undulating ball of electricity. "I have many names but I believe that's how you would best understand me."

"Wait you know me?"

"Of course I know you, I am the source of your powers."

"You're, you're," Leo lifted his hand as sparks flitted between his fingers.

"I am indeed," there was a hint of fondness in the light's tone. "Now, I called you here because I have a dire warning and some advice," the light had now dulled to an orange colour. "There is something coming on the horizon, something you must be ready for yet can never truly be ready for." The electricity's voice then changed becoming more echoey, "When I am all that remains you will find your true powers, yet they will not be enough to stop the coming darkness, only when you realise my true powers will you be able to quell the raging storm."

"Can you not be more helpful?" Complained Leo.

"Unfortunately not, my powers rely on what will and what might be, to give the game away would diminish my powers somewhat. All I will say is when all seems lost, remember why you're fighting." The orb drifted closer to Leo getting brighter as it did, "now for the fun bit." The orb passed through Leo before flying round to return to it's previous position in front of him. "Now then, when you wake up you'll notice the world is moving incredibly slowly. This is because your perception of time has sped up making everything seem slower, what you also need to remember is that your powers are limited only by your imagination."

"Erm... thanks, but what are you really, you mentioned other names and why are you a ball of lightening," said Leo fishing for more information.

"I'm afraid you ask what I can't answer, not yet at least," Leo could almost hear the grin in the orbs voice. "I can tell you why I manifest in this form though, I can tell you're dying to know. Lightening symbolises morality, truth and fate, it reminds humans of their feeble existence in the face of all the universe. It is said that the fear of lightening, of judgement from above is what lead to humans first creating laws to govern and guide their choices. Lightening is instantaneous yet everlasting, a reminder to stay humble and lawful. For thousands of years lightening, I, have been here to remind humans of the promises they made, to morality, to honesty and truth."

The speed force seemed to mutter to itself about taking too long before it said, "now it's time you were back in your head."

"Awwwww..."

Leo woke with a gasp, "holy sh..." There he stopped because just as the speed force had said everything was moving incredibly slowly.

He stood looking around in awe, Leo could see the dust particles moving so slow it was as it they were stopped.

"Oh shit, what do I do now, how do I turn this off?"

"Why not try commanding it to go at normal speed," said the speed force in Leo's head.

"Oh great now I'm insane."

"You are far from insane I am merely here to help you come to terms with your new gifts."

"Oh right ok."

What followed was a twenty minute blitz through Leo's new powers, how they worked what they worked best against. All of this was covered in a fraction of the time it would take for someone without superspeed to learn.

By the end of it Leo was gasping for air, thoroughly exhausted.

"Wow, that was intense."

"Well done young one you have advanced very well in such a short time but I'm afraid I must go now."

"Will you be back," thought Leo.

"Only when you are in dire need will I be able to help."

"Oh ok," Leo was slightly put out that his new mentor was going so soon.

"I would advise you to look into the pen drive Mr Barton gave to you, you might find something useful."

And just like that, the speed force was gone and Leo was alone.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	44. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 7

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 7**

 **A huge thank you to all of you who have favourite or followed this story, your continued support it encouraging.**

* * *

 **Fury was** controlling the room as he once did at SHIELD, holding everyone's attention as he spoke. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time," he said pouring himself a drink from a newly bought bottle of scotch. "My contacts all say with the amount of Vibranium he made off with, he has to be building something. No from what they've said, I doubt it's one thing. Ultron made off with Klaue's whole stash of Vibranium, an amount which could be used to tip the scales very heavily in his favour."

"What about Ultron himself?" Piped up Steve from where he was rested in the doorway.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"He still going after launch codes?" Asked Tony.

"Yes, he is," Fury shifted into the centre of the room, "but he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

"NEXUS?" Asked a confused Steve.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." Explained Tony, "so what'd they say?"

"He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom?"

"Parties unknown."

"It's that Kat kid I know it," shouted Tony.

"My sources say otherwise, why..."

"These sources wouldn't happen to be a mutant would they," interrupted Natasha.

"I can't..."

"... Yeah well secrets haven't worked out too well Nick so I think we'd all appreciate a bit of transparency here," argued Steve.

"Starting with how you really know these mutants," said Tony.

Fury looked around at the surrounding heroes and found no friendly face, all wanted to know how many secrets had been kept from them. "Hhhhh," sighed Fury, "many years ago, just after the Cuban missile crisis I was tasked with an operation called Treadstone. Initially it was aimed at finding out the mutants responsible for what happened that day. What we found was the same mansion you recently came across..."

"... You keep saying we," interrupted Natasha, even with all her whiles and contacts, she had yet to see any record of this operation.

Fury looked slightly remorseful for a second, "yes well. I was the operations leader with Hill, Coulson and May."

The group all bowed their heads at the loss of their former handler.

"There we found Professor Xavier headmaster of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters." Fury turned to Clint before he said, "you wondered why I didn't argue with your decision to bring Natasha into SHIELD. That day we made a choice that lead us to today, for better or worse. We returned to SHIELD claiming to have never found the mutants responsible for the Cuban incident, instead we hid them in red tape, working on hiding all trace of them from those who would use their powers for bad. Until today we succeeded and then they chose to defend their oppressors rather than leave them to suffer." Fury sat at the table becoming silent, obviously thinking of something else.

The Avengers were left slightly stunned not knowing how to take Fury's sudden revelation. After a second he stood again, "Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission.

And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction." He waved at their surroundings, "all this, laid in a grave, so stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," piped in Natasha.

"You know what, Romanoff?"

"So what does he want?" Said Clint.

"To become better, better than us," said Bruce for the first time. "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies," said Tony stepping forwards. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed."

"They don't need to be protected," said Bruce grimly standing over Natasha's shoulder. "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

Fury's eyes burst open, "shit no," he almost shouted.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he pressed a button before putting it to his ear.

"Hill talk to me has there been a breach of the Treadstone files, quickly if Ultron knows their skill sets he can mimic them or worse he could go after the children."

Scrambling could be heard on the other end of the phone before Maria spoke back, "no sir they've not been touched. I'm sending the scan to Shadowcat and Beast see what they can do about it. It would appear Ultron plans on evolving without the help of mutants."

"Oh thank god, contact the Vulcan and tell them we need the jet, also tell them to upgrade to security level epsilon we're not taking chances."

Fury turned to the rest of the team with one question on his lips, "How?"

It was Bruce who answered, "has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

 **"This is Coulson."**

"Phil, it's Maria. They need the jet, send them the Nighthawk if you wouldn't mind. Fury wants you to increase your security to epsilon he's taking no prisoners. How's the boat doing?"

"She's done, right now we're giving everyone a crash course in what's needed to pilot the damn thing."

"What about the agents we sent you how are they working out?"

"They're starting to settle in, there was the expected level of concern when they first turned up."

"Yes well HYDRA's grand reveal shook us all for a loop, that being said, they're some of the most loyal agents I've seen."

"Well without them we'd be heavily short staffed for this little shindig Fury has planned."

"Sorry, I've got to go I'm prepping for Stark's return, but thank you Phil, seriously."

"Well good luck with that," grimaced Phil, "and it's the least I can do, really."

* * *

 **Please keep reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	45. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 8

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 8**

 **I hope you enjoy, I'm getting into exam time so I apologise in advance if the chapters are more infrequent.**

* * *

 **As Skye** and Kitty made their way through the mansion to Leo's room they talked of their recent confrontation.

"So who was that?"

"That was Ward," said Skye grimly, "we were something, till he chose HYDRA over his family."

"You were something?"

"Yeah, I was swept away by the spies and secrecy. I haven't had the best history with boyfriends, I always went for the biggest guy, the head of the pack."

"I'm afraid I can't say I know the feeling, I've not been the best at dating, I've been waiting for Leo."

Both of the girls laughed at that, years could be spent waiting for Leo, he was just so clueless.

"So Ward turned traitor and then he hurt Leo, I guess I felt bad for never spending too much time with him. Now having spent weeks with him I totally get why you were so smitten with him, he's everything I didn't know I wanted. He's clever, kind not to mention he has a family history as confusing as mine. He's also..."

"I know he's perfect in an imperfect way," agreed Kitty.

"Yeah I mean if everything was always perfect it'd be boring," Skye came to a stop as they reached Leo's room. Opening the door they found no sign of Leo's characteristic brown curly hair, instead they found a pair of small brunettes.

"It's things like that, that make you love him more," said Skye lifting her arm so Kitty could see into the room.

"Awwww they must have been worrying about the news, but where's Leo?"

"Where did he used to hang out when he was here?"

"His garage," said Kitty excitedly.

"Then let's go," said Skye closing the door quietly and following Kitty towards the garage.

"He's probably gonna be down there trying to rebuild his precious car," smirked Kitty.

"Oh no he'll be hours, d'you want to get something to eat. We can take it down to Leo, I bet he's not eaten in a while."

Half an hour later Skye and Kitty were entering Leo's garage with an overflowing plate of chicken sandwiches.

"Hey Leo we come bearing food," said Skye craning her neck round the corner to look in on Leo's workspace. Once they heard no response they decided to enter, choosing to sit on a beanbag sat in the corner. The girls were trying all they could to get Leo to stop working, whilst Leo was ignoring them too busy clattering about behind a tarpaulin.

"Come on Leo you'll burn yourself out," said Kitty.

"Come over here Leo, join us," said Skye patting the beanbag she was sharing with Kitty.

"I can't I need to finish this," Leo shouted from his hiding spot. Unfortunately when he said this he was traveling at superspeed, this meant that all the girls heard was a rapid fire babble of sounds, indistinguishable as words.

"Come on Kitty I think if we want our man we'll have to get him ourselves." With that Skye walked up to the protective covering and held a hand out to Kitty. "It you'd do the honours milady," smiled Skye.

"But of course ma'am it would be my pleasure," with that Kitty linked her arm with Skye's and they strode through the plastic.

"Wooooow," the two girls gasped. Before them sat on a palette stood a huge majestic machine of shining chrome and alloys.

"What is it?" Said a stunned Skye.

"Oh hello," replied Leo indistinguishably.

"Slooooow," said Skye.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to finish this," he said motioning towards the thing this time at normal speed.

"What is it?" Asked Kitty confused.

"This is Caitlin 2.0," Leo looked at the pile of machine parts and sheets of metal. "Aaaah, give me a sec," in a flash all the extra pieces had been removed to reveal, "what is it?" Asked Kitty.

"You wound me," gasped Leo, "she's a heavily modified N-1 starfighter," when he still got confused looks he vanished in a flash. Less than a second later he was stood before them with a television screen, on the screen was the titles to Star Wars.

"Ooooooh," said the two girls in realisation, they both moved forwards to look at the ship closer.

"Errr, well she's not an exact replica, I have made some changes. You know using current technology."

Sure enough though it held the same shape and general colours there were some subtle and not so subtle differences. The original had the cockpit set back, above and between the two engines. The engines were then set on short sleek curved wings with the engines on the ends tapering into points. Leo had added two smaller cockpits just in front of the pilots cockpit and on either side, these were obviously for the passengers as they held no controls. The other main difference was in the ships colour, whereas the original was yellow, Leo's was an iridescent gold colour with flashes of yellow darting through it.

"Oh wow she's beautiful," gasped Skye.

"Did you just build her today?" Asked Kitty.

"Erm no I've had the parts for ages, since watching the phantom menace actually. I could never find a suitable power source or propulsion system, until now."

"Why, what changed," asked Kitty.

"This," Leo pulled a pendrive from his pocket.

"What's that?" Said the girls confused.

"This pendrive holds a copy of Stark's repulser technology and his new improved arc reactor."

"Leo," said a shocked Skye, "how did you get that?"

"Clint gave this pendrive to Ororo who gave it to me," he said simply," I think it was a thank you for saving him."

"You know she'd suit the name Lightening better," said Kitty nervously.

"She's got a point 'the Lightening' sounds so professional, like it means business," agreed Skye.

Despite his pouty face the girls weren't for backing down, eventually through the use of their womanly wiles and a fair amount of kissing Leo accepted defeat and renamed Caitlin 2.0, 'The Lightening'.

 **Across** the world another scientific marvel was being created, one of a more diabolical agenda.

"It's beautiful," gasped Dr Cho looking down at the half formed body in the cradle. "The Vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And SHIELD never even thought..."

"The most versatile substance on the planet," interrupted Ultron, "and they used it to make a frisbee." Ultron made his way over to the corner of the lab where Loki's sceptre sat upon a table. "Typical of humans. They scratch the surface and never think..." With a high powered laser he cracks the gem open to reveal a glistening orange stone glowing in the dull light, "to look within." Gracefully the jewel settled down to rest on the brow of Ultron's future body.

* * *

I'm sorry for the shameless cameo of the naboo starfighter I couldn't help myself, Leo's always struck me as the person who sees science fiction as a challenge to reach so the idea of such a sleek efficient and good looking craft would be too much for Leo not to try and make.

 **As always please keep reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	46. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 9

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 9**

 **Sorry for the really long wait between chapters, exams have kept me a bit too busy. Anyway here it is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Stepping** through the front door Thor looked round at Eric's loft, it smelled of leather and old books. Every surface was covered in a book of one form or another, from scientific journals to children's books on Norse mythology.

"Is Jane not here," said Thor expectantly.

"She's away at a conference in Berlin, she's now the foremost intelligence on..."

Eric would have continued had his loft window lit up with a shower of shimmering lights.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Asked Eric nervously watching two figures form in the centre of the Bifrost.

"No," said Thor shifting Mjolnir in his grip.

The pair made their way towards the door leading onto the roof. At the door the pair could now hear the two cloaked figures talking.

"This hardly seems the place Thor would be, especially during a conflict," said a feminine from beneath one of the hoods.

"Perhaps the battle's finished," said a gruff male voice, "or he's run off."

"Thor isn't the one to run from a fight."

"There are advantages to retreating, information, reinforcement, reconacence."

Thor felt it was time to break this discussion about his honour up so he opened the door stepping forth to meet the people.

"Even here on Midgard I believe the accused is allowed to have his say," said Thor.

"Thor," exclaimed Sif turning around in a flourish of her cloak. "It's been a busy time in your absence, not as busy as its been for you no doubt, but still." Sif nervously shifted on her feet as she twirled a ring round her finger.

Thor noticed this but chose to leave it till later, instead he said, "how did you know of my location?"

"You are the last son of the Allfather so Heimdall has been tasked with overlooking your safety."

"Then why are you here, not that I'm not glad for your presence," he added at Sif's look of hurt.

"You went to the waters of sight, Odin wishes to know what you saw which and how it could affect the future."

"That is why you came?"

"Yeah so either tell us or don't hurry it up bub we ain't got time," growled Logan.

"Calm Logan, I have no desire to return to Asgard too soon. There is a battle here to fight and I feel our assistance would be greatly received." Sif looked at Thor, "would I be right?"

"Yes the more help we receive would improve our chances."

"That settles it then," said Sif walking past Thor, "it has been too long Mr Selvig," she said grasping the aforementioned mans hand and shaking it firmly.

"Errr... Indeed too long," he said stunned, "would you like to come in?"

Watching the two enter the house, Thor turned to Logan and sized him up, glaring into his eyes. "If you hurt her I will kill you."

"Sure thing bub but you'll have to wait for them to dig me up." At Thor's confused face he said, "she'll have got to me first," before following the others into the house.

 **"I'll take** Natasha and Clint," said Steve as the team rushed for the exit.

"All right. Strictly recon," said Tony moving to follow Steve out the door. "I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can," he then turned to the rest of the team. "If Ultron is really building a body..."

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us," finished Steve.

"An android designed by a robot."

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me."

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower," siad Fury joining them on the veranda. "Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours," said Stark slightly bitterly, "apparently. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope."

 **Clint** was busy in the hallway talking to Laura, "I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back."

"Yeah, then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart."

"No."

"It's the last project."

"I Promise."

The team circled the house coming round to the barn, there they saw a long thin dart-like aircraft.

"You came in that," said a stunned Tony.

"No, I came in that," said Fury pointing towards an old quinjet sat next to this new machine.

"Then where did it come from?"

"That would be me Mr Stark," said a vaguely familiar voice coming down the cargo ramp.

"Agent May," said Fury in greeting.

"Oh it's the sexy Asian chick," shouted Tony idiotically. What happened next was only seen by the more observant watchers. Melinda leapt at Stark and roundhouse kicked his crotch, making all the males gasp in sympathy.

Groaning in agony Tony doubled over clutching his wounded manhood.

"I believe I warned you the last time we met Mr Stark," grinned Melinda.

"Yeah," whimpered Tony.

"Agent May is here to fly the plane nothing more," said Fury interrupting Tony's glaring at Melinda.

"Come on I can fly this," interrupted Clint.

"Be my guest," said May, motioning towards the cockpit.

Clint almost ran into the craft in his haste to try his hand at the new vehicle.

"He'll not..." Said Fury to Melinda.

"Not without these," smiled Melinda waving a pair of black gloves in the air.

Sure enough seconds later there came a shout from the ship, "where's the on switch."

Melinda waited for Clint to come out the jet, he had dust on him and his hair was ruffled.

"You didn't find it then," smirked Melinda. When she got a forlorn nod she said, "I guess that means I'm coming with you."

"Now that that's sorted out it's time you were going," said Fury, "I have some mutants to meet."

 **"How exactly** are you all going to get there, for that matter where are you going?" Said Eric as the trio exited his loft.

"Last night Charles contacted me," said Logan gruffly, "he said the Avengers were heading for Korea that we could meet them there."

"But how are you getting there?" Asked a still confused Selvig.

"Well her brother happens to be Heimdall," said Logan, "it's good having friends in high places."

"Are you not returning to Asgard now," asked Thor.

Sif turned from strapping on her sword to grin at Thor, "well technically because we don't know what your vision was we still need to stay till you tell us."

Logan couldn't help smirking at how Sif managed to find a way around their orders.

"Yeah bub from what we hear you'll be needing all the help you can muster," added Logan. "Besides we've been hankering for a fight since we were condoned to house arrest."

"Yes about that," said Thor.

"Aaah you wish to ask about this," said Sif raising her hand to show the shimmering diamonds set in a silver band. Eric gasped slightly at the brilliance of the gems, each were small but seemed to be glowing.

"Many years ago I was sent down to earth I had been asking Odin for some time to visit the world, he sent me down here. I landed in a small village on the border between Canada and America, there I became a teacher. I can see your surprise Thor, once upon a time I enjoyed the care free lifestyle. There I met Logan who was then posing as a woodcutter, we fell in love. We built a house on the top of the mountain and lived there quite contentedly. I told him of my true origins, how I came from Asgard and how Odin had bound my abilities to make me almost human. Then Logan's past reared his head in the form of William Stryker, he kidnapped me to force Logan to relent to some experimental testing. This ended in my death unfortunately," Logan placed a soothing arm around her shoulders holding her close. " _sniff..._ As soon as I died I was returned to Asgard, I watched as Logan was shot, removing his memories of everything we had been. Then Odin forbade me from returning to Midgard to be with my wolverine, until the Norns intervened I had no hope of seeing Logan in person."

Sif looked up tears still evident in her eyes, both Thor and Selvig were stunned by Sif's tale of torment.

"Come on," said Logan gruffly, neither of them were enjoying the pitying looks being sent their way. They needed to move, be busy, this small talk had stirred up one or two unwelcome feelings. Eric must have realised they wanted to go because he interrupted whatever Thor was going to say, "I'll tell Jane you were here but you really should be off."

"Ahh yes you are right," said Thor. He then hugged Eric, "it has been good to see you once again my friend."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	47. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 10

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 10**

 **Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy, I'm of on a fieldtrip in Scotland soon so I'll add a second chapter so you have more to read till I can update.**

* * *

 **Stepping** from his jet Fury set of towards the schools main entranceway, glaring at anyone in his way he made a formidable stature with his coat billowing behind him. Making his way through the entrance the double doors fell back into place with a crash.

"I'm here to see The Professor," he said to the aghast students.

"If you would follow me Mr Fury, without terrifying the students," said a blue figure coming from a classroom into the hall.

"Hello again Mystique, nice to see you as always," he said following Mystique towards Charles' office.

"So why are you here this time to restrain us, berate us for revealing ourselves or are you here for our help."

"Both the last two," said Fury solemnly.

"Charles isn't going to like that, he's still trying to persuade everyone we're not the enemy."

 **Tony stood** in a room truly befitting the title of centre of the Internet, surrounding him in a starburst pattern was rows upon rows of computer servers. Above him there were fans festooning the ceiling, chilling the room to a freezing zero degrees. Tony was holding fort in the centre of the huge warehouse, his hands a flurry of movement across the keyboard.

"A hacker who's faster than Ultron?" He mumbled to himself. "He could be anywhere and as this is the center of everything, I'm just a guy looking for a needle in the world's biggest haystack."

"How do you find it?" Said a pretty blonde computer technician from behind him.

"Pretty simple," replied Tony smugly, "you bring a magnet."

Tony's hands started gliding across the keys as he sang, "Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me to."

 **Sure enough** Charles wasn't best pleased.

"No, no, no. These children need to be protected, sending the X-Men away makes all that stand for nothing."

"I'm only asking them to back-up the Avengers, there's a chance they'll not have to fight."

"Oh yes and how slim is that. You and I know your not just here to ask for their help, you're doing it again aren't you. You're trying to recruit them to join your band of heroes, just as you did the last time you came. Have you thought of what that would do to us," Charles sat further up in his chair staring Fury down. "The sole reason we have lived so long in relative peace is because of our anonymity. By asking us to support your Avengers, we are giving up on that, we're stepping from the shadows which have hidden us and we're facing the very hostile world outside."

"How is that different than when you helped the Avengers take down the HYDRA base or in Africa when you helped them attack the shipyard." Erik had entered the debate now and hoped he could steer Charles towards a more sensible solution.

"The difference is... The difference is..."

"The difference is that now, as you said 'we've stepped from the shadows'. I'm sorry Charles but that cannot be undone none of the mutants we know can travel through time and so there's no going back. Now we have to live with this the best we can, while making plans to deal with it if the worst happens."

"They are but children Erik they aren't ready."

Erik stood suddenly making Chatles and Fury look up at him, "stop Charles, just stop. The X-Men are not children they have fought and some have died, so never degrade them to children."

"Charles all I meant was to ask if you could ask them, let them decide if they want to help. If they don't then I'll leave you here to yourselves."

"If we could have a moment," asked Erik. Once Fury had gone he moved across from Charles, "Charles there comes a time when we all must choose when to let our children go, I can't say I've got as much experience in this department as you. I mean look at my track record, but perhaps that is good, it gives me a certain perspective on all this. If we let these children fly too soon our experience will have been for nought, alternatively if we teach them too much in our efforts to keep them close we risk doing one of two things. Either we turn them into a mimic of ourselves or they become bored and resentful making them rebel becoming something we never want to see. I don't know about you but the last thing I want is another one of me, I've made far too many bad decisions."

"I think we can both agree to that, Eric. That we need to let them make their own choices and help them up if they fall down."

Erik leant forwards resting a hand on Charles', "we need to give them the choice to come or stay."

Charles' head rose from its contemplation, "since when were you so wise and knowledgable, you've become quite good at these speeches."

"I'm only wise in worldly matters, you still far surpass me in more studious knowledge. I have merely been through more experiences than you, you will always be wiser than I in teaching the next generation."

"I suppose me should give Fury our verdict," said Charles, "that doesn't mean I like this, especially if this blows up in our face."

 **In her** office where Dr Cho set up the Cradle the machinery inside was busy 'printing' Ultron's new form. "Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream." She moved to a small adjoining laptop and began inputting commands, "we're uploading your cerebral matrix...now." She attached a long thick cable to the base of Ultron's skull, it began flashing and pulsing as Ultron's core matrix was downloaded.

Slowly Blink walked towards the slowly forming body, Laura followed her keeping close to her side. Blink stretched her hand out and it glowed as she felt out this bodies newly forming thoughts and feelings.

"I can read him," she said in awe, "he's dreaming."

Dr Cho turned to Blink, "I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon..."

"How soon?" Interrupted Ultron, "I'm not being pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if you imagined..."

"Aaah!" Cried Blink recoiling in abject horror. Her mind was filled with Ultron's rage, for all humans and mutants, his contempt for all life.

"He... How could you?" Gasped blink looking at Ultron in horror.

"How could I what?"

"You said we would destroy the Avengers and the X-Men, Make a better world."

"It will be better."

"When everyone is dead," said Blink.

"That is not..." Ultron stood facing the mutants, "the human race will have every opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't," asked Laura.

"Ask Noah," replied Ultron darkly.

"You're a madman," shouted Laura.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve."

"Then what are the mutants, we are the evolution of humans," reasoned Laura.

"You are nothing but an experiment by those in charge, there is no room for the weak if we are to survive."

"And who decides who's weak?"

"Life. Life always decides."

Before anything more could be said there was a roar above them followed by an alarm.

"There's an intruder on the roof," said Dr Cho looking at her monitor, "it's the Avengers. There was nothing then he just appeared," Dr Cho turned the monitor round to show Ultron the feed from the roof.

"Damn closed systems, I hate them," whined Ultron. "We're moving, pack everything."

"That's not a problem," replied Dr Cho, pausing the cerebral upload.

"Then I'm afraid I can take it from here," without a pause Ultron shot Dr Cho before turning to the girls. He didn't get the chance however as Blink grabbed Laura falling backwards with her through an indigo portal.

"Uh, wait, guys! I... They don't understand. When they see, they'll understand." His bodies shot the remaining scientists before they could even turn to run, they then began wheeling the cradle from the room.

"I just need a little more...time."

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	48. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 11

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 11**

* * *

 **The Avengers** however weren't in the mood to give Ultron time, running through the destroyed office Steve knelt next to Dr Cho.

"Dr. Cho!"

"He's uploading himself into the body," coughed Dr Cho through her scorched lungs.

"Where?"

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem. Its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark."

"First I have to find it."

"Go."

"Did you guys copy that?"

"Roger," said May, "I've called in an ambulance."

"There's been no sight of anything leaving so he's still in there," added Clint. "Wait there's a lorry leaving now... I've a clear shot we can take it out now."

"No, if the gem blows it could level the city," said Steve running for the window.

"What's your plan?" Asked Natasha in time to see him fly from the window onto the escaping lorry. In response the lorry accelerated significantly, pushing cars from its path.

"Working on it."

May circled the Nighthawk round shooting off after the speeding truck, "there's three in the back and one in the cab," she said over their radio.

Cap got to his feet as a fist came through the lorries roof knocking him from his feet. He stood to see Ultron rising from the lorries rear doors onto the roof, he stood in the air across from Cap. With no warning whatsoever Ultron struck out with a well aimed blast to Cap's chest, it would have struck had Cap not kept to the side. He followed up with a swiftly flung shield to Ultron's face, sending him staggering back, this wasn't enough as he soon stood back up.

"You know what's in that cradle?" Ultron interspersed his talking with well timed, barely blocked punches, "The power to make real change. And that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort," gasped out Cap amidst gasps for air.

 **"What's** this thing got, Cap needs a hand?"

"It's got us," replied May bringing the jet around, "we can't hurt the driver but if we can draw off the ones in the back I can drop Widow off to help Cap."

"What're we waiting for, draw away," said Hawkeye looking down at Cap struggling to hold his own against Ultron.

"You may want to hold on," shouted May as the ramp leapt shut and she brought the jet up into a loop before diving down aiming directly for the lorry. "Let's see what you've got for us," May fingered a virtual menu to find what armaments they had. "Ah, there you are," she clicked a button labelled 'Electro' seconds later a missile launcher popped from the belly of the jet. Quickly targeting the lorry and Ultron's bodies Melinda depressed the virtual trigger, out of the tube shot a collection of small glowing missiles each locked onto a different target. They veered away from the jet towards the lorry, one broke through the windscreen hitting the driver in the chest, a burst of electricity shut down the robot. Another aimed for the engine of the lorry and with another arc of lightning it was fried and in operable, the lorry slowed to a stop in the motorway causing the other road users to have to swerve violently around the blockage. Their luck had to run out and it came in the form of Ultron's main body, he must have seen the missile heading his way because he managed to manoeuvre the Captain into its flight path, with a yell of pain Cap collapsed his shield falling from his limp hand.

"Widow you're up," shouted May, she touched a button and a wire descended from the roof of the jet, the floor also retracted. Clipping herself in Widow was dropped through the gap directly into Ultron's path, with dexterous leap she flipped Cap's shield up and into her hands, just in time too as Ultron shot a burst of energy at them which was deflected of the shield.

"Hawkeye they're gonna need air support, they're refusing to be drawn out, get your arse back there," shouted, May, she closed the floor hatch and opened the rear ramp.

"You're getting a bit too fond of shouting orders May," grinned Hawkeye as he took his stance in the doorway.

"Save the world now, whine later Barton," grinned May, not that she'd ever admit it but she missed the overt awe inspiring missions.

The robots from the lorry's rear had noticed the fight and decided to help they climbed onto the roof to join Ultron.

"Sorry for this Cap," said Widow before throwing one of her Widow stings on him jolting the him awake.

"Owwwww," he groaned getting to his feet, an arrow shot over his shoulder impaling the robot that would have shot him in the back.

"Thanks Hawkeye."

"No problem, but one of them is breaking off its heading for the city."

"Can you do anything, we're pinned down here."

"You or me make a choice," shouted May from the cockpit.

In an amazing show of idiocy and skill Hawkeye leapt from the jet, "me, I got this."

 **Falling to** his imminent doom Hawkeye strung and aimed a very special arrow, he released it letting loose a long thin wire with a grappling hook on the end. With all his shots it landed true and Hawkeye was strung along in the wake of the flying robot. Cap and Widow were slowly gaining the upper hand with one down and another trailing Hawkeye across the city, they were down to Ultron and two more. Quick blows by one robot were in perfect sync with the others allowing the two Avengers no time to react, it was only the hours of practice in the gym that allowed them to hold their own. Before he knew it Ultron was down to only his main body, the others either shot by Widow or dismembered by Cap's shield.

"Your end is coming Avengers, the age of metal will rise," unfortunately he was too busy monologuing to notice Cap's shield flying towards his head until it was too late.

With Ultron dealt with Cap and Widow jumped down to take a look in the lorry's rear, "May we need you to get this to Stark, we'll help Hawkeye."

"Yes sir," replied May formally, "if you can get it to the pavement I can take it from there."

Getting the Cradle to the pavement wasn't too hard and then Cap and Widow were on their way to Hawkeye's location.

 **Hawkeye was** having an entertaining ride, as soon as he'd latched on the robot had begun flying very erratically swinging him into more than one building window. The robot seemed to have an agenda as it soon came to follow the main line train out of the city.

With an evil laugh the robot began to sing, "the runaway train went down the track..."

Hawkeye didn't give him time to finish as he detached himself and fell to the trains roof below, he landed with a crash and a dent in the ceiling. Scrambling to the back of the compartment he swung down and into the train. Landing on his feet this time, Hawkeye began running down the centre of the train, shouting for everyone to move and apologising when he bowled them over. Reaching the drivers cabin he could see the driver was panicking whilst trying not to be seen by the passengers. Somehow with his limited Korean and the mans small knowledge of English they were able to hash out a plan. Hawkeye thumbed through his arrows trying to find the one he needed, it was a small glass orb on the end which held some black fluid. Picking it up and drawing it, he aimed into the distance, sure of his target he loosed it with a, "here goes nothing." Far ahead of them the arrow struck the sleepers and from it grew a billowing black foam mass, coating the tracks in a matter of seconds. It was a good thing as seconds later the train struck the aerated blob and carried on straight through, "come on, come on," prayed Clint as the blob coated the wheels. Ever so slowly the train began slowing, the sticky coating was doing it's job as was the damaged brakes. The train began moving more and more sluggishly, soon it was moving at running speed. It was at this time that Clint looked from the window to see Cap and Widow in a tiny hatchback besides him, they spoke up on his headset.

"The track ends a mile or so ahead, we're gonna need to stop the train," said Widow.

"What d'you think we've been doing," replied Clint, "but the brakes and the goop have done all they can its not slowing anymore."

Looking sideways again Clint saw that this time Widow was on the cars roof.

"What are you doing Nat?"

"Helping you," she said through gritted teeth as she launched herself onto the train, she crashed through the doors and fell onto the floor. Unperturbed she quickly got up and entered the cabin, pulling her cord from one of her many pouches she looped it round the brake lever and secured it.

"Come on we need to get people to the back of the train," she then said leaving again.

"Come on," said Clint motioning to the driver.

They ran, picking up people as they went till they filled the last three carriages with the rest empty.

"Waaaahh," came a cry from the middle of the train.

"Was that?" Said Clint when he got a affirmative nod from Natasha he took off running.

"Hawkeye," shouted Natasha desperately trying to get him to stop she could feel the train speeding up again, her cord must have slipped on the breaks.

 **High above** the ground a storm cloud rolled in forming a billowing ring of grey, from the centre projected down was a rainbow pillar of light. The light landed in the centre of a pair of train tracks only for the recently appeared people to be run over by an oncoming train. This train just so happened to be the runaway train Hawkeye and Widow were in, desperately trying to stop. Seconds before impact Hawkeye managed to grab the crying child and throw himself under a chair wedging himself there protectively curled round the child.

The impact of hitting the three people added to the sudden loss of the tracks brought about by the appearance of the asgardian rainbow bridge, sent the train lurching to a stop. Though the first carriage stopped the rest failed to get the message as they continued moving, hitting the carriages before them and careering across the Main Street the train track intersected. The three people rolled from the path of the remaining carriages and came to a standstill watching the carriages roll on destroying the Tarmac as they went.

"There's people in there," shouted Sif running to one of the occupied carriages. With a roar of effort she stood before it and braced for the inevitable, as it hit her she pushed back slowing it till it stopped leaving her gasping from exhaustion. Seeing Sif's success Thor ran to the second of the three runaway carriages and followed her lead, it too soon came to a stop. Seeing the third carriage heading for a market stall Logan did the noble if idiotic thing and threw himself into its path. Bracing for the inevitable did very little he help him when it did finally hit him, pushing with all his might he slowed the train slightly, it was taking its tole however, his muscles were burning and his adamanium skeleton was creaking in discomfort. Just as he was contemplating his alternatives Logan felt the weight substantially decrease, looking to his right he saw a girl of twenty pushing against the train hard enough to leave dents in the carriages bodywork. With renewed vigour Logan redoubled his efforts and slowly the train came to a stop, once it did Logan turned to the unknown but oddly familiar girl.

 **As the final** carriages came to a stop Natasha leapt from her carriage and rushed to one of the overturned ones, "Clint, Clint," she shouted. Rubble shifted inside as Natasha leapt onto the carriage and wrenched the doors open before she dropped into the dust filled room.

Slowly with a groan Clint crawled from beneath a chair holding a young child, "I'm good," he muttered hopping slightly in pain.

"Bloody hero," muttered Natasha before taking the child and jumping through the doors.

"Making it too hard for yourself, you're too old for this shit," muttered Clint to himself as he walked to the end of the coach and kneeling through the doorway.

"So kid, what's your name?" Asked Logan as soon as the catastrophe was averted.

"Errr... Umm," suddenly Laura was nervous. Her whole torturous life had been down to this person, inadvertently he was the origin of it all. A few days ago she'd have blamed him, now though she'd seen what the Avengers had done, they were all heroes.

"I'm Laura," she said looking the famed Wolverine in the eye.

"And what's your gift, Laura?"

"It's, err," she lifted her hands to chest height between them, with a SNIKT she released her claws, earning a gasp from Logan.

"I'm not... They made another," Logan staggered back in shock. His next reaction shocked Laura, "oh child what have you been through," he said embracing her, "you poor thing."

Laura wasn't one for pity it was given by the uninformed towards the weak, there was something about being held by her biological father that comforted and made her feel safe, gave her a belonging. Across the street Sif disentangled herself from the wreckage and looked over to see Logan embracing the young adult.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	49. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 12

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 12**

 **Here we are, the next chapter, please enjoy. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating but I was away on a fieldtrip, anyway I'm here now.**

* * *

 **Leo** wasn't very pleased to have his boring night in ruined, he'd just settled down with Skye and Kitty in front of the TV when he'd got a call.

"What, oh hello mum, what d'you want I'm very busy."

"I've just dropped the Cradle off at the Tower and I think the mutants would like a man present to keep an eye on them."

"Yes but it doesn't have to be me, does it, get Hank to go?"

"I just thought you'd like the chance to see the Avenger's tower and I know DC wants to be kept in the loop."

"Fine, fine but I'm taking Skye and Kitty," he said shutting off the communicator.

"Hey," "what?" Seeing Leo turn off his communicator they began quizzing him on their impromptu change in plans.

 **Captain America** walked over to a lilac woman watching the proceedings, "can I help you Clarice?"

"Only my family call me that, to you I am Blink," said Blink guardedly. "Did you get the cradle?"

The rest of their team came over slowly in various states of health.

"Stark'll take care of it."

"Will he?" Asked Laura coming to stand by Blink, "this, curse," she motioned to her head, "I can see your fears. Stark will do anything to make things right," said Laura knowingly.

Steve couldn't help but agree to at least some of what she was saying, "Stark, come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?"

As Steve left the group to think on their options, his comms sparked into life, "this is May the package has been delivered I'm returning now."

"Can you contact Stark?"

"Not if you want to stay off the radar with Ultron, I'm using a secure connection but there's none set up with Stark."

"Damn, we've got Ultron on the back foot we don't want to push our luck, get here as soon as you can."

 **"Quiet," shouted** Eric to the assembled mutants, as the noise abated he spoke up again. "As some of you know there is a grave danger threatening our safety, there is a lethal AI on the loose."

Charles took over from Eric saying, "we have been asked by our friends in SHIELD to offer tactical support to the Avengers. This will be strictly for X-Men members and only some of you will go, the rest of you will remain here to keep an eye on the students."

At this the group of mutants began clamouring for places, either to go on the mission or to stay at the mansion.

"Quiet," said Charles, "I will be staying here and trying to resolve the current dilemma on our doorstep, Eric will be leading the group to support the Avengers."

"Why," said Scott, "can you not come?"

"I would be very little use in the fight with this enemy, Ultron is a robot so my mutation would be of very little help. Eric has far more experience in direct conflict, which I am sure he will bring to the fight."

Eric interjected, "we need to decide who will be going on this mission. Now judging by the amount of metal traced we can safely assume Ultron will have a very heavily defended end game. We need X-Men who are strong and experienced, it is presumed that Ultron will continue using his metal bodies so it will be robots you're fighting. This should reassure any of you who have fears of hurting humans, we will prioritise getting the citizens from the area, it's not their fight after all."

Some of the older mutants were surprised by Eric's concern for the humans. "For this we'll need to find a way of persuading the humans they want to leave," he turned to Jean. "Can you do anything, if we bring you?"

"I... I'm not sure, I could persuade some but not all," replied Jean nervously.

"Some's better than none, we can bring others to assist and the Avengers will be there too."

By the end of the discussion they'd decided on a team of Eric, Jean, Scott, Carol and Hank. Scott wasn't too happy taking orders from Eric that was clear from his face, but for the sake of the world he was willing to try.

 **This is sealed** tight," said Tony tapping the cradle with his tablet.

"We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within," postulated Bruce. "I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted."

"Yeah, about that," said Tony almost apologetically.

"No," said Bruce, looking up from his computer.

"You have to trust me," implored Tony coming to stand before Bruce.

"Kinda don't."

"Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him," said Tony triumphantly, with a wave of his tablet he produced a hologram.

"Hello, Dr. Banner," said the undulating mass of golden light.

"JARVIS," gasped Bruce in recognition.

"Ultron didn't go after Jarvis 'cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do."Tony was in full lecture mode now, "So Jarvis went underground, scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together."

"So, you want me to help you put Jarvis into this thing?" Bruce motioned to the cradle and the body within sceptically.

"No, of course not! I want to help you put Jarvis in this thing," said Tony looking across to Bruce almost begging. "We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you just assume that Jarvis's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?"

"Jarvis has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality." Tony leaned across the cradle to grasp Bruce's arms, "we have to."

"You've got my vote," said a voice from behind the pair.

"What're you doing here," said Tony turning to glare at the figure of Leo Fitz emerging from the doorway.

"You really need to work on your security, it's crap," he grinned. "Oh and I brought some more help," out of the doorway came Skye and Kitty waving awkwardly, "hi."

"No. I'm in a loop. I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong."

"I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand. It's not a loop. It's the end of the line."

Tony turned to Leo, "you here to help or are you gonna preach a sermon, cause I've had my fill of hypocritical speeches for today."

"We're here to help, and if you want to avoid a sermon you might want to hurry the rest of the avengers will be here in no time." That was the jolt Tony needed as he started rushing to and fro fiddling with computers and linking cables.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	50. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 13

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Piloting** a futuristic jet made the journey fly by (sorry I had to) for May, in no time she was landing before the assembled Avengers. In just as little time they were flying back on their way to the tower.

"Can we get there any quicker?" Asked Steve from behind May.

"We can but you'll have to sit down," grinned May.

"OK," said Steve, confused he sat down.

"Ok then the less durable ones need to take the seats," shouted May from the cockpit.

There was some fighting over whom was the more durable before they managed to reach some form of agreement.

"Ready?" Asked May.

At Steve's affirmative she pulled down on a holographic lever above her head and they were thrust backwards into their seats, those without a seat were thrown to the planes rear crashing in a mass of limbs.

 **"This framework** is not compatible," said Tony frenziedly scrabbling across the keys, he was joined by Skye and Kitty all going hell for leather.

"The genetic coding tower's at 97 percent," said Bruce.

"You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes," said Leo finalising the last wires and ports.

"I'm gonna say this once," Captain America stood in the doorway glaring at the group.

"How about "nonce"?"

"Shut it down," glared Steve.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce motioned to Laura.

"I know you're angry."

"No, we're way past that," Bruce stepped forwards glaring into Laura's eyes. "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

The rest of the Avengers watched on as Bruce, Tony and Steve fought it out. Behind the fighting friends Leo, Kitty and Skye were trying to contain the growing power in the Cradle. Blink didn't see this, all she saw was an attempt to trigger the monster within it. She threw one of her jewels at the ceiling above the Cradle, as a portal formed above it she dropped another at her feet. In a flicker of movement she and Laura appeared on the Cradle and began slicing and removing wires.

"No you don't get it," shouted Leo, "we were stabilising it."

The pair looked confused as did the Avengers but Tony and Bruce turned to the cradle which was glowing ominously. Leo whispered to Skye and Kitty before flashing off, Skye struck blasting Laura and Blink from near the cradle. As soon as there was room Leo began circling the cradle sparks shooting from him in wild arcs of increasing size. Laura rolled back as she impacted the floor, coming up on her feet she launched herself at Skye. Kitty dived into her path gripping her arm she used Laura's own momentum and heavy skeleton to pull her to the floor before Kitty scrambled to her feet facing Laura. Blink stood staring down Skye as she stood unmoving between Blink and the blur of her soulmate, with a pair of flashes Blink sprinted into a portal thrown before her. She appeared on Skye's left, in time to be struck by a pulse from Skye sending her flying across the room, to land on top of Laura. As soon as Blink and Laura landed Steve launched his shield at the building cyclone of lightning, in mid air the shield was struck aside by a flying hammer.

The room fell deathly silent as Leo stopped at the foot of the cradle, his body glowed with light, his suit appeared gold from the glow emanating from inside him. With a roar he struck out at the cradle sending his lightning surging into it, with a rush of power and a flash of light the cradle burst open. Out of it leapt a maroon and green figure, it knelt atop the ruined cradle, in a dive it launched itself at Skye and Kitty who phased through the figure. It carried on through the internal glass wall splintering it as it went and out into the main living area, it continued on to stop floating before the window ten feet of the ground. As the avengers scrambled towards the figure, Kitty and Skye ran to Leo's side. Groaning he rolled onto his back, his suit was smoking slightly from the discharge, that wasn't all, his suit was also a different colour. His suit was still predominantly maroon in colour however the lightning bolt logo had vanished, it appeared to have been burnt of, in its place was a diagonal bolt stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip, the bolt was gold in colour with smaller bolts flashing across it.

"Did you get the bus," groaned Leo.

"The bus?"

"That hit me," grinned Leo.

"He did," said Melinda motioning to the still motionless figure before the window. Surrounding him were Avengers in various poses some readying an attack others ready to defend their teammates.

"Wait," said Thor and Leo standing between the group and the figure, "I'm sorry. That was...odd." Said the figure, he looked to Leo and suddenly his body was clothed in a maroon suit, looking to Thor he formed a cape on his back.

"Thor," asked Steve, "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." Thor points to the gem imbedded in the newly created figures head.

"What, the gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to..."

"Because Stark is right."

"Oh, it's definitely the end times."

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron."

"Not alone," said the figure.

"Why does your "vision" sound like Jarvis?"

"We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new."

"I think I've had my fill of new," groaned Clint.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am... I am."

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation," said Laura striding forwards to stand before Vision.

"Look again."

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers. The horrors in our heads. Ultron himself. They all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash."

"But with it on our side..."

"Is it? Are you?"

"On our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Well it better get real simple real soon."

"I'm on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?"

"You."

"Where?"

"Sokovia," interrupted Leo, speaking for the first time since Vision was 'born'."

"If we're wrong about you..."

"...if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

"What will you do?"

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the 'net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one." The Avengers couldn't help looking amongst them, they'd all been called monsters at one point or another.

"I'm not what you are. And not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me." Then he did the one thing that would in fact make them trust him, he picked up Thor's hammer and handed it to him.

"But we need to go."

The room filled with silence everyone stared aghast at this impossible feat, not knowing what to do Thor accepted his hammer from Vision. The Vision continued from the room leaving behind a room of stunned heroes to decide their next move.

"Right," said Thor also heading for the door, as though that settled everything, "well done," he said to Tony on his way past patting him on the shoulder.

"Three minutes," said Steve, "get what you need."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	51. Finding Family - Part 3 Chapter 14

**Finding Family - Part 3 ~ Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Across the** tower everyone was prepping themselves for the coming battle. In the armoury Clint was checking his bow, sight and arrows for even the smallest imperfections. A few rooms along Tony was booting up the latest version of his hi-tech suit, "Good evening, boss," said a chirpy Irish voice from the console.

May was getting back into the pilots seat of the nighthawk when she was collared by Cap, "you haven't yet answered my question."

"Which one?" Said May pointlessly, they both knew she knew which question he was talking about.

"How are you an agent of nothing, SHIELD was destroyed."

"Yes and you did a fantastic job of that I must say," Mays chair turned so she could stare Steve down. "Did it ever occur to you what the consequences of your actions would be? No of course it didn't, Steve Rogers the perfect soldier just blindly follows his conscience not caring of what he leaves everyone else to pick up. SHIELD is back, from the ashes you left, we have been fighting the HYDRA threat you created."

"Who's the leader?"

May grinned at his discomfort, "I guess you'll find out, eventually," May pressed a virtual button which opened a trap door beneath Steve's feet. As soon as Steve had gone May pushed forwards on a lever sending the nighthawk out of the hangar in a gust of wind.

"May to Vulcan, it's go time, prep for launch, phase two is in effect." She flicked some switches, "May to the mansion, DC's team report to the Vulcan for transfer to Homebase."

 **Steve returned** to the team as Leo, Skye and Kitty were about to leave for the Mansion.

"No way we all get through this," he opened with a positive outlook for the three first time world savers. "If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost."

"It's gonna be blood on the floor," said Bruce.

"I got no plans tomorrow night," replied Steve.

"I get first crack at the big guy," interrupted Tony. "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true, he hates you the most," shouted Vision.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire."

"That's what we signed up for," interrupted Leo. "But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority has to be getting them out.

"We have a number of X-Men ready to rendezvous in Sokovia, they'll help where they can," said Skye.

"We'll come with you and coordinate from this end," added Kitty.

 **Stood in** the hangar Magneto looked out at the assembled mutants, he was dressed in the X-Men's usual leather his however was a dull white in colour. The suit came with gauntlets designed to help with gripping and punching, despite his mastery of magnetism the suit came with the usual thin wire threads designed to stop small calibre rounds. Eric had added his usual cape to the suit and steel shoulder guards, as a sign of his overturned leaf Magneto chose to forgo his mind blocking helmet.

"Today is a day of change, today when the X-Men, when we, step out into the world, we're stepping from the shadows. There'll be no more hiding from the prejudice, the X-Men we'll be at the head of that, we'll be making a stand, against inhumanity, injustice, against those who would segregate us." Eric looked out at the assembled X-Men, "I can understand a great many of your mistrusts, I have lived a life in conflict with the vast majority of you. I wanted to take this time to not only encourage you but to reassure you, to let you know that I will have your back out there." With his piece said Eric turned over to Scott.

"Well, all I was going to say has been said," Scott looked to Eric, "we'll be fighting against robots, all controlled by Ultron, if even one survives then we've lost. We won't necessarily be welcomed with open arms by the locals, be careful out there, watch each other's backs."

 **Sat in the** corner of the hangar Leo, Kitty and Skye were having a heated whisper argument over a pair of boxes they were trying to give him.

"What, not now," Leo motioned the boxes away.

"If not now, when," replied Kitty.

"Yeah, we're technically already married this is just the wedding," added Skye.

"I don't know when but we're going into a war zone..."

"... Yeah and we might not come..."

"Aaaaaaaaah, don't say anymore," shouted Leo clamping a hand over Kitty's lips.

"She's right, you know it and I know it," said Skye, "we might as well have the time we can together because there's no telling what will happen."

Leo's head bowed, "okay, you're right."

"Don't say that," gasped Kitty, "her head'll inflate," she then phased through Skye's flying fist.

As the two fought Leo stole their boxes, opening them he found matching rings of yellow gold. Their design was that of a simple band with a bolt of lightning engraved all the way around. With a quick pat on the pairs shoulders Leo got their attention, once he had it, he slowly dropped to one knee. He looked up at the pair of gorgeous women before him, both looked radiant in the late evening light. With his heart pounding fast enough to be a constant hum he said, "Katherine Anne Pryde and Skye..." Leo looked very guilty as he remembered Skye didn't have a last name, or a middle name, she was just Skye.

Skye picked up on his awkwardness and reached down to grip his shoulder, "don't worry I'll be a Fitz soon," she grinned reassuringly.

With a slight nod Leo continued, "will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and marry me?"

"YES," squealed both girls before Skye added, "took you long enough."

"Yeah," Leo awkwardly rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we knew you'd need a bit of a push," smiled Skye.

"Yeah but that's what we love about you," grinned Kitty.

The girls lifted Leo to his feet before letting him slip the rings onto their fingers. Kitty's eyes began welling up, seeing Leo her lifelong crush, on one knee was almost too much. Skye too was close to tears, she finally had a family, one she could call her own. Looking at her soulmates in awe, the quiet unassuming pair were somehow perfect for her and she'd never felt better.

"YES!" YES!" Shouted the two excitable young woman launching themselves at him.

After a few minutes of the trio haplessly kissing each other in joy the girls dragged Leo to his feet. Then with a wicked glint in their eyes they both dropped to one knee, "Leopold Pietro Fitz-Eisenhardt will you marry us?"

"You've been talking to my father," complained Leo.

"You've not answered," said Kitty.

"Yes, yes, yes to both of you," said Leo speeding up to them and hugging them tightly. As they separated Skye grinned evilly, "you do know we've now got a wedding to plan."

"Oh yes," "oh no," replied Kitty and Leo.

The girls were stopped from starting wedding planning by a roar of an engine and the flash of yellow.

"What the hell's that?" Came the voice of Tony across the hangar the Avengers watched as the Lightning came into view to alight on the end of the platform.

"Errr, that would be me," waved Leo coming to join the Avengers assembled on guinjets ramp.

"How on earth did you make it, I want one. Hey, isn't that my repulsor tech?"

"Erm maybe," said Leo nervously.

"Well I'm impressed, d'you want to work for me?"

"I already have a job," said Leo nervously.

"Damn oh well, I'll persuade you eventually," Tony turned leading the Avengers into the jet, "but right now we're off."

Leo, Skye and Kitty jogged over to the Lightning and got in, soon the whole team was airborne on their way to Sokovia.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	52. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 1

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 1**

 **Here's the final part to my story, this seemed as good a place as any to split up the story. now I'm back home I'm hoping to update with much more frequency, if I don't manage its cause I'm working on some over crossovers, just PM or review to get me to update.**

* * *

The heroes made a sight to behold, three futuristic jets lancing through the clouds towards Northern Europe. Steve was using the jets comms to give a rousing speech, "All the people of Sokovia want is to live their lives in peace, that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them and we can get the job done."

Eric continued in Steve's stead, "We find out what Ultron's been building and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us."

Leo needed to get something off his chest, "Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

The heroes landed under the cover of darkness and set about their missions of mercy. Leo charged forwards into the police station, "you're under attack," he yelled when the police refused to respond Skye and Kitty arrived to destroy some walls, which got them to wake up.

As everyone else left the jets Jean stayed behind, closing her eyes she reached out, feeling for the minds of the thousands in the city. Working her way through the city she planted the suggestion to leave in all the heads she came to and soon the city was flooded with a mass exodus of people. Eric made it his mission to divert as much of the traffic as possible from the city making it easier to evacuate people. The rest of the heroes were on the ground guiding people to the main roads out of the danger zone.

As they worked to clear the city Iron Man headed to the cities centre, "your man's in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you." With a roar and a thud he flew through the roof and landed before the central dais.

"Come to confess your sins?" Came the rumbling voice of Ultron.

"I don't know, how much time you got?"

Tony was surprised when Ultron appeared behind him, towering above him, "More than you."

"Uhhh. Have you been juicing? On a Vibranium cocktail? You're looking...I don't wanna say, puffy..."

"You're stalling to protect the people."

"Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?"

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free," in a crash and rush of movement a spinning machine erupted from the dais.

"What, you think you're the only one stalling?"

"There's the rest of the Vibranium," said Tony's new AI Friday, "Function: still unclear."

"This is how you end, Tony," said Ultron, "this is peace in my time."

All across the city his bodies launched themselves from the ground, buildings and the river attacking all they came to.

"This is it," said Leo grimly, "time to go to work."

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support.**


	53. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 2

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 2**

 **Here's the next chapter enjoy, as usual please review they keep the motivation going.**

* * *

Eric

Flying above the city Eric noticed a platoon of Ultron's bodies flying at him. Without further ado he dived on them launching fragments of metal at them. As he got closer he tried to control the robot into attacking each other, despite his best efforts they weren't to be controlled. Then a thought struck him, if he couldn't control the robots themselves, could he add something that he could control. With that in mind he dropped from the sky too fast for the robots to trace, metres from the ground he stopped. With a huge effort he pulled forth the pipelines and foundations sending them into the air to latch onto the robots, he worked the metal into the robots slaving them to his will. As soon as he had control he flew off returning to the battle, his fleet of robots in tow.

 **Hawkeye & Blink**

On one of the bridges leading out of the city Clint and Blink were suddenly caught out by the influx of robots. Furiously Clint began shooting robots left and right, blink too joined in throwing her portals they were very affective in turning the robots weapons back on themselves.

"Run, run get of the bridge," she shouted whilst a huge portal appeared before her redirecting all the blasts.

Vision

"Ultron!" Shouted Vision as he slowly glided into the church.

"My Vision," Ultron rose up to meet him, "they really did take everything from me."

"You set the terms, you can change them."

"All right," Ultron reached out and grabbed Vision bringing him close, before he could attack Vision dived into the digital realm. Surging through the web he purged Ultron from the system in all his forms destroying any avenues of escape.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Ultron in pain.

"FRIDAY! The Vision?" Questioned Tony high above them.

"Boss, it's working. He's burning Ultron out of the 'net, he won't escape through there."

"You shut me out!" Yelled Ultron in rage as he threw Vision aside like a rag doll, "You think I care? You take away my world, I take away yours." He reached down to turn the handle atop the machine standing central in the church.

Deep beneath the city, in the tunnels a glowing network of panels and conduits grew to full light at they began emitting copious amounts of noise. On the surface cracks opened into gaping chasm entirely circling the city, water rushed into the cracks leaving behind naught but the channels where it had once flowed. People rushed to get onto the none moving side of the ground, those that succeeded watched as their city rose into the air above them.

Far above the city Eric turned to Tony, "Tony?"

Tony in turn turned to his AI, "Friday?"

"Sokovia's going for a ride."

Ultron took over all his bodies to broadcast his speech to the whole populace, "do you see? The beauty of it. The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure." On the ground Skye sent a pulse of energy at one of the robots, it did little to stop the voice as another took its place. "Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal."

 **Beast & Carol**

"The Vibranium core must have a magnetic field to keep this rock together," said Hank directly to Tony.

"If it drops?"

"Ask your fancy computer," growled Hank as he tore the head from one of the robots, "I'm merely postulating using the data I have."

"Right now the impact would kill thousands," input Friday, "once it gets high enough...global extinction."

"Beast the building to your left isn't clear, fourth floor."

Without a second thought beast launched himself at the building, digging in his claws he began his ascent. Climbing through the window he was met by a family of three, "damn," then into his comms he added, "I'm gonna need air support here, there's too many for me to make it out in one trip."

"Inbound," came Claire's voice, seconds later she was hovering before the window. "I can carry one possibly two."

There was an ominous rumble and the floor began moving, "no time," said Hank. He then gripped the adults tightly in his hands and told the child to link her arms round his neck.

"I don't know if this mutation came with super strength," said Carol nervously.

"Time to find out," replied Hank as the floor gave a huge lurch and collapsed. At the last second Carol swept up Hank and the family and carried them from the building to the relative safety of the adjacent buildings foyer.

 **Steve**

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely," Steve opened his comms to everyone, "the rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off."

 **Logan & Sif**

Hearing Steve's speech Logan couldn't help turning to his fiancé with a confused look.

"I don't think that was directed at you, not directly at least," she grinned, without a look behind her she drew her sword and beheaded an attacking robot. "What say you to a wager?" At Logan's look of interest she continued, "most kills wins and the loser buys the winners first round," grinned Sif.

"Now that sounds like a plan Milady," replied Logan launching himself at the nearest robot.

 **Natasha & Bruce/Hulk**

Roaring his way through the city Hulk tore through the ranks of robots leaping high into the air to seat them like flies. On the ground Natasha was working on clearing all the people from Hulk's path of destruction, protecting the people as they ran for cover had her hands full. Flying by Hulk, Ultron Prime said, "you're annoying me Hulk," seconds later from beneath a bridge a huge mechanical beast appeared.

Taking one look at the huge figure, Natasha couldn't help herself, "oh sh..."

"Language," mocked Tony.

"Funny Stark," replied Steve, "but that doesn't solve the immediate problem."

"You won't like this then," said Leo grimacing, "we've got inbound, not friendly."

As soon as he'd finished, a huge Chitauri warship breached the horizon, it glistened with weapons, armour and what looked to be machine implants. It's eyes shone red as it flew closer, more robotic bodies circled the behemoth as it bared down on them.

"Quicksilver to Quake and Shadowcat, meet me at the Lightning," in a flash he was gone to arrive a second later at his jet.

As soon as the girls arrived they all leapt into the Lightning and took off towards the growing horde.

"Right, you two are in charge of the weapons, I'm flying." Flying towards the cloud of robots the three gulped in apprehension. Flicking switches on their consoles heads up displays appeared before both girls and from the sides of the engine pods there extended pairs of guns glowing with energy.

"This is Magneto and Marvel, besides you till the end of the line," looking left he saw Eric flying besides them giving them a salute. Looking up Leo saw Carol jauntily waving at them, Leo had no time to return the gesture as the robots were upon them bombarding them from all sides.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	54. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 3

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 3**

 **Please enjoy, please don't hate me for the cliffhanger.**

* * *

 **Back in the city** Hulk was facing off against his huge machine counterpart, hovering behind Hulk Tony listened to Ultron's monologue.

"What Tony you didn't think I'd got into this little project, your security measure against the beast within," said Ultron smugly.

Surprisingly quickly the machine launched itself at Hulk taking him by surprise, Hulk replied by gripping the machines arm and throwing it across the street into an adjacent building. Angrily Hulk roared charging the goliath.

 **Across the city** Blink and Clint were surrounded by robots. With a growl of anger Clint shot an arrow into the group of robots seconds later it detonated launching Clint across the street. Seeing him go down Blink rushed to his side, helping him up she dragged him through a portal to let them fall against a wall within a rundown house.

"How could I let this happen?"

"Hey, hey, you okay?"

"This is all our fault."

"Hey, look at me. It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. Are you up for this? Are you? Look, I just need to know, 'cause the city i-, is flying. Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay?" Clint shifted around looking through a bullet hole in the wall.

"I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send someone to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger." Clint stood, readjusted his bow and nocking an arrow he gripped the door handle, "All right, good chat."

Charging back into the battle Clint loosed his arrow, midair it fragmented taking down three robots. Straight away he turned dispatching another two, despite his frenzied shooting he was fast becoming overwhelmed. Suddenly above him, there opened a portal and from it dropped Blink, her eyes glowed an eare purple and she held glowing pink gems. With a sweep of her hands she launched all the gems, like daggers they pierced the robots and with a now characteristic BLINK they formed portals which sliced the robots in two. Landing Blink staggered into Clint, "haven't done that much before," she mumbled tiredly.

"Come on let's get you out of here," said Clint helping Blink stagger down the street.

 **Thor, Laura & Steve**

Stood in the cities park Thor, Laura and Steve were acting as magnets for all surrounding robots. They made an impressive team despite their inexperience working together. Steve would throw his shield and with her reflexes Laura would catch it dealing heavy damage before returning it to Steve. Thor slammed mjolnir into the ground clearing a 20 metre stretch of all robots, the other two quickly joined him and back to back they tore into the surrounding robots. Steve threw up his shield allowing Thor to send it flying into the amassed hordes. Laura charged with her claws unsheathed and arms flailing, arms, heads and legs all fell to her twin claws. Behind Laura there was a crash, she struck out to be caught mid swing.

"Careful kid," grumbled Logan, behind him Sif was guarding their backs. "Let's get going," said Logan turning back to the surrounding robots. Sif laughed as she threw Logan one of the swords which made up her staffsword, "thought you'd need the extra help."

"Yet I'm winning," smirked Logan.

"Depends on where you're standing, or laying," whispered Sif.

Battling his way over to Steve, Logan said, "everyone we came to was safely undercover but there's a new wave heading our way." Logan pointed to the horizon where there was a rapidly advancing platoon of robots.

"Where on earth are they coming from," said Laura frustratedly watching the robots draw closer, before she knew it they reentered the battle. Half the robots dropped from the sky smashing into the heroes feeble defence, the rest stayed circling raining down hot plasma on them. Spinning his hammer Thor leapt into the air striking out at the robots, Steve joined in by launching his shield skywards. The hale of shots tore up the ground as they tried to find cover.

Steve sheltered beneath his shield, "fall back we're not gonna win this head on there's too many of them."

The team nodded grimly and began to make their way to the nearest building and safety. Logan did what he could to shelter Laura as they ran to the building, Sif ran with them deflecting the bolts away from the trio.

Once undercover Steve spoke into his comms, "do we have any air support, they're starting to learn our playbook?"

"Sorry, they've got us pinned down too," said Jean, "we'll be no help till we can get free."

"Anyone else?"

"I'm out of arrows," came Clint's voice.

"Me too, my clips are empty," said Natasha over the roars of Hulk.

"Look Cap we're gonna have to make a choice," said Tony grimly.

 **Up in the air** things were looking equally grim, "aaaaaah."

"Nooooo," yelled Leo, the three watched Carol fall from the air her chest was smoking from a huge wound, helpless to do anything. Distracted by Carol's fall Leo failed to move quick enough and with an earth shattering crash they were hit, looking out his cockpit Leo saw a gaping wound in the Lightning a foot from Kitty's cockpit. With a juddering halt the engines stalled, "come on, come on, work for me, WORK," shouted Leo in desperation. Despite his best efforts the Lightning wasn't for starting, "Lightning to Avengers, we're going down I'll try and get us to you but we're taking fire." Turning off the teams comms he switched to the Lightning's internal set, "sorry girls it looks like we're not gonna finish this fight," all around them lasers were impacting the Lightning's body leaving scorches, dents and gashes. Finally the onslaught managed to pierce the engine sending smoke billowing from the Lightning. The engine gave up the ghost and with increasing speed the jet dropped from the air plummeting to the ground.

Through the comms Leo said, "sorry Cap we're going down," looking up he saw the flying monster still heading towards the island. "The creature is still heading your way, sorry," then to the girls he said, sorry you didn't get your wedding, I love you, both of you."

"I love you both too," said Kitty and Skye in almost perfect sync.

As the jet spiralled downwards Leo fought to bring the nose up and slow their descent.

* * *

Please read, **review** , follow and favourite.


	55. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 4

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 4**

 **Please enjoy. Read, review, follow and favourite.**

* * *

Suddenly the air was torn in two by the sonic boom of an aircraft, on the ground a glowing blue bomb detonated bathing the area in a turquoise light, when it receded the robots lay on the ground inoperable. A second sonic boom was followed by a rat-a-tat of gunfire sending another squad of robots falling to the ground.

"Nighthawk," shouted Clint pointing to the pitch black dart shooting through the air.

Leo, Skye and Kitty heard Clint's cry through the damaged radio and turning to each other said, "SHIELD."

Sure enough from the clouds beneath them grew a black shape, slowly the shape morphed into the command tower of a helicarrier. Then emerged the carrier's dual landing decks each filled with quinjets and Nighthawks.

"Shit, shit, shit, I was hoping to test this before I used it," complained Leo.

The girls shared an apprehensive look before Leo lifted a cover on a red button and pressed it.

"Leo what's..."

Skye was interrupted by a black gelatinous fluid seeping to cover the Lightning, Leo pressed the switch again and the fluid expanded.

The girl's questions of what the fluid was, were answered when they hit the helicarrier's deck. The black mass absorbed the crash leaving them only slightly dazed, "thank god that worked." There was a crash as the wings dropped off and the black foam deflated, "aah, mostly worked."

Jumping from the Lightning, Kitty, Skye and Leo came face to face with Jemma Simmons, Carol Danvers and Eric Lehnsherr.

"Hey I thought you..." Said Leo motioning to Carol.

"Oh I did," grimaced Carol, Skye could see the hole in her side, her suit partially melted around the wound.

"Come on, you need a medic," interrupted Jemma dragging Carol towards the tower. "You lot too," demanded Jemma motioning to the rest of the group.

"No," said Leo seriously, "he hurt my friends," Leo crouched down, lightning coursing through his system. In a whoosh of wind he was gone shooting across the deck almost faster than the eye could see he jumped.

"He's never gonna make it," gasped Jemma.

Just as it looked like they would have to scrape Leo off the ground, he began rotating his arms, faster and faster they span till they were a blur, slowly his descent slowed till he was hovering, badly, in mid air.

"I didn't know he could do that," said Eric looking to Skye and Kitty.

"Neither did we," they replied, stunned watching Leo rise up to land back on Sokovia once again.

Seeing the robots fall to the floor in smithereens Logan grinned, "that's more like it."

"I'm glad you appreciate the help Wolverine," came the voice of Nick Fury cutting across the comms chatter, "it looks like I got here just in time."

As he said this the Helicarrier breached the island's horizon, its deck's filled with Quinjets and Nighthawks all readying for flight. Across the city people looked on at the rising aircraft, at the possibility of hope. The Heroes too looked on in awe as the island seemed to stop at the sight of this new arrival.

As though he could see their looks of awe, Fury said, "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch," said Steve.

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Stood at the helm of the carrier Fury commanded his men as if the fall of SHIELD was a distant memory, around him Maria and Coulson were commanding the agents in charge of the ships controls.

"Altitude is 18,000 and climbing."

"Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in 3, 2...take 'em out."

"We're going to need jets on that chatauri warship before it attacks our bow," said Coulson watching the Nighthawks deploy.

Looking up at the huge aircraft Blink in awe, "this is SHIELD?"

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be," said Clint proudly as they stepped from a portal to join Steve's group.

"This is not so bad."

"Let's load 'em up," said the group doing what they could to help the people onto the boats.

Back on the bridge Coulson said, "sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank."

"Show 'em what we got," replied Fury.

As soon as he said that a siren began blaring on the deck, "what's that?" Asked Kitty.

"All jets deploy," came Maria Hills voice across the tannoy, "bogies on the starboard flank."

"That's what that is," replied Skye as they watched the Nighthawks take off.

"Come on you lot, you need checking out," shouted Jemma as she helped Carol through the door to the tower.

"Sorry we've got soulmate to keep an eye on," said Skye, Kitty nodded as she followed Skye to a Quinjet.


	56. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 5

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 5**

 **Hi guys I'm really sorry for the long update I'm in my second year of uni and I've just moved into a new house, unfortunately that hasn't given me enugh time to update. I'm very Sorry. I have more bad news, I'm afraid my motivation has completely vanished now, I have enough chapters saved to complete this story but unfortunately its looking grim for the next and final one. I'm sincerely sorry I hate stories that are never completed as much as everyone else and ill do my best to keep you in the loop as to my motivation.**

* * *

As soon as Fury's voice went, Steve started barking orders, reinvigorated, "right Stark you help Hulk deal with that machine, it's based of your tech. Everyone else tear these robots to the ground."

The Heroes began destroying the robots again with renewed vigour as the SHIELD agents helped people onto the lifeboats.

Skye and Kitty helped organise the fleeing masses, "Hunter! We've got about 50 to 100 more coming in after this group."

"All right, here we go. Here we go, let's move."

"Let's go everyone!"

"Number six boat is topped and locked. Or, uh, or stocked, topped, it...it's uh, full of people."

A siren began sounding as a robot fly down off the deck and came hurtling towards the bridge.

"Incoming!" Shouted Maria before she followed everyone else in dropping to the floor.

With a crash the robot flew through the bridges window to come to a crashing stop when it hit the conference table.

"Incoming!" Shouted Coulson as two more robots flew through the hole made by the first. Coulson swiftly withdrew his glock and began shooting the two robots. Maria heard movement behind her and turned round to see the first robot crawling from the wreckage of the table.

"Back-up on the bridge," said Coulson. Minutes later Trip and Bobbi ran through the doorway to join Coulson, Fury and Maria in shooting the robots. Under the onslaught of steel the robots soon fell till only one was left standing.

"You think you're saving anyone?"

Across the city the avengers paused to listen, "I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead." Ultron Prime was in the church throwing Thor around like a rag doll, "even you can't stop that."

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am... running out of things to say! Are you ready?" Ultron noticed Thor looking past him and just as he turned he received Mjolnir to the face sending him flying through the churches wall into the streets.

"It's terribly well balanced," said the Vision.

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so."

Circling the island Tony chirped in, "I got it! Create a heat seal. I can..."

"We can supercharge the spire from below," interrupted Beast.

"Running numbers," said FRIDAY.

"A heat seal could work with enough power."

"Thor, we got a plan!"

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core," shouted Steve.

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier, and Nick keep an eye on that beasty," said Tony

"On it," replied Rhodey without his usual sarcastic retort.

"I don't know what you're looking at Stark we finished of our bad guy in a matter of minutes."

Tony looped round angling himself at the church, "Avengers, time to work for a living."

"What d'you think we've been doing," whined Leo panting slightly.

Careening into the church Leo crashed through two robots to come to a stop before Kitty and Skye, "hey what are you two doing here?"

"We said, we're in this together," said Kitty determinedly.

"Besides you forgot these," said Skye waving a pair of energy bars in his face.

"Oh thank god," gasped Leo snatching the bars from Skye's hand and wolfing them down. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah not bad," they grinned.

Alighting from a portal Clint and Blink landed behind Leo, looking round Blink rushed to Laura's side.

"How are you?"

"Healing factor remember," grinned Laura, "shouldn't I be asking you that."

"Romanoff?" Asked Tony landing besides the group. "You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini."

"Relax, Shell-head," she said driving a huge snow plough through the streets, beside her was beast and the rest of the mutants barring Eric who was flying above. "Not all of us can fly."

"What's the drill?" Said Eric on entering the church.

"This is the drill," replied Tony, "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose."

Looking to Ultron Prime flying before them Thor shouted, "Is that the best you can do?"

Ultron lifted his arms triggering a surge of robots charging to his side.

"You had to ask," groaned Steve.

"This is the best I can do, this is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

Tony's voice rang out, "like the old man said," he turned to Steve, "together."

"Raaarrrr!" Yelled Hulk launching himself at the amassed army.

Eric flew forwards wrenching a girder from the ground and sent it flying through the air. Leo ran up the girder gaining the height to reach a trio of robots with a look of immense concentration Leo sent a lightning bolt through the air bringing them crashing to the ground. Back in the church Hank was leaping through the air ripping robots to bits as he flew overhead Clint looked up to shoot a robot about to attack Hank's unprotected back. Besides Clint was Blink who was throwing portals left and right spearing robots or transporting them into walls. She looked up to see Tony fly overhead chasing a robot above him was the vision phasing through a robot letting it drop to the floor deactivated. Natasha had to leap out of the way of the falling robot, landing she slid between a robots legs jabbing it with her baton as she passed. The recently deactivated robot was then thrown through the air by Jean into an advancing troop of robots, a lancing red beam from cyclops detonated the robot blowing away the group also. Grabbing a robot in his huge hands Hulk ripped it apart sending the fragments into the fire, appearing from the fire Kitty looked back at the robot that had followed her, it's eyes flickered before it was blown away by Leo coming rushing through. Leo blew past Skye who was sending robot flying with her pulses, behind her Steve was smashing robots with his shield, ripping limbs off with his strength and throwing them into the line of fire of other Avengers.

Ultron Prime tore into the church only to be caught by Vision he fought back throwing vision into a wall, Vision returned fire by blasting Ultron with a beam of pure energy from the mind stone. Seeing the opening Thor jabbed Mjolnir at Ultron sending brilliant white lightning into his robotic form, Tony too joined in firing his repulsors at Ultron's damaged form.

"Uhh! You know, with the benefit of hindsight..."

All the robots turned tail and ran trying to escape the island, those with operating flight systems took to the air.

"Rarrrr!" Roared Hulk at the fleeing robots.

"They're trying to leave the city," shouted Leo a sense of urgency in his tone.

"We can't let 'em, not even one," said Tony flying after the robots.

"May to all pilots, stop the robots from leaving the island, at all costs."

The air was filled with low flying jets strafing the air, "we gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin," said Steve. "You guys get to the boats..."

"I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you," said Leo to Kitty and Skye.

"What about the core?" Asked Clint.

"I'll protect it," said Blink, "It's my job," Clint looked to her nodding.

"Nat. Let's go."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	57. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 6

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 6**

* * *

 **"Boss** , power levels are way below..."

"Re-route everything. We've got one shot at this."

 **Natasha** and Clint were in a car speeding their way to the last lifeboat, behind them another car held the mutants.

"I know what I need to do. The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh. Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?"

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway."

"No one eats in a dining room."

Parking by the lifeboat they jumped from the car heading for safety, "Raarrrr!"

"We don't have a lot of time," said Clint looking to Hulk.

"So get your ass on a boat."

Making her way cautiously up to Hulk Natasha started the lullaby, "Hey big guy. Sun's getting real low."

Getting onto the ship Clint was followed by the mutants.

"You're safe now. It'll be okay, buckle up..."

"...secure your gear and find a seat..."

 **The** relative calm of the area was split by a woman's terrified cry, "Costel? We were in the market. Costel?!"

Looking round Clint could see a small boy emerging from some rubble, with a sigh he turned to leave the boat.

"No let us," interrupted Skye, "we can get him," she and Kitty then ran from the boat.

" **Thor** , I'm gonna need you back in the church."

"Is this the last of them?" Said Steve from the boat.

"Yeah."

"Everyone else is on the carrier."

"Y'know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away," said Tony grimly.

"Maybe not," agreed Thor.

 **Across** the city Skye and Kitty were slowly lifting Costel from the rubble when from the air dropped Ultron Prime. In a mad mockery of a children's song he sang, "I have no strings, so I have fun." With a SNIKT a jagged blade of a foot and a half emerged from his hand, "I'm not tied up to anyone." With a sudden jolt he thrust the blade into Kitty's abdomen.

Seeing the blade coming towards her Kitty pushed Costel aside, she then wrapped her arms around Skye and phased.

She wasn't fast enough.

With a sickening squelch the blade penetrated Skye who's back was to Ultron, it continued through to impale Kitty. Both girls felt the blinding, excruciating agony as the jagged blade tore through them, it was like fire and ice. Both girls felt their worlds dim as they fell to the floor in a pool of their own blood.

Returning from rounding up the stragglers Leo arrived on the lifeboat gasping. He was just in time to get the perfect view of the blade piercing his soulmates bodies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In less than a second he was at their sides accompanied by a sonic boom.

"Hey, hey, stay with me, come on, keep your eyes open, look at me." Desperately he tried to get a response from them but all he got in return were two pairs of sightless eyes looking back at him.

Leo's fists clenched, his back straightened and he stood, "you took them from me, you killed them." His eyes flashed with lightning and it coursed across his skin, dripping to the floor.

"Errrr yes I may have done," said Ultron nervously backing away from Leo.

"YOU TOOK THEM!" He shouted, in a microsecond he was upon Ultron punching him, with each strike he tore a hole in Ultron's armour. In less time than it took to blink Leo destroyed Ultron, with a THUNK he let the battered framework fall to the floor. Slowly he made his steady way to sit before Kitty and Skye, tenderly he pulled them closer weeping into their hair as time fell silenty.

* * *

 **Please enjoy. Read, review, follow and favourite.**


	58. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 7

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 7**

 **Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Oh this is pure gold," came the slick voice of Grant Ward from above Leo's weeping form, "you had me as the villain," with a cackle he added, "but its not me who killed them." With a roar of anguish Leo span round sending a golden bolt of lightning at the source of the voice, he turned in time to see his lightning flash past Ward's head as he moved superhumanly fast his head trailing blue sparks of his own. Leo stopped to take in Ward's appearance, he was garbed in a oily black leather suit, gloves which looked more claw like covered his hands, across his chest was a warped mockery of Leo's Lightning bolt symbol , his face was wholly covered but for his icy blue cold eyes devoid of all warmth. "Ah ah ah, you don't really want to kill anyone else today do you."

"Why are you here? What have you done," gasped Leo.

"Well little Leo, I'm not really here you're the only one who can see me isn't it good, I'm vibrating at a frequency between your friends blinks making me only visible to you." Ward's eyes took on an evil gleam as he dodged a messy swing from Leo, "as for what I've done, I've merely shown you your true self, not a pretty picture is it."

With a shout of anger Leo launched another blot of lightning at Ward aiming for his chest, he was left gaping in horror as Ward moved out of the way of the light and it impacted Captain America who had been stood behind him. in the deathly silence that followed Leo watched in slow motion as Steve crumpled to the floor, "you've really done it now," sneered Ward as he shot off in a shower of sparks. With a wheezing cough Steve looked down at the burning hole in his chest before folding forwards, dead. Behind him Natasha and Bruce stopped in shock as they watched Leo kill Steve Rogers, Natasha drew her gun as Bruce's complexion took on a green hue.

"NOOOOOO!" Roared Leo, in a burst of light they were all thrown across the ground. Leo came too beside the girls bodies exhaustedly he slowly threaded his hands through their hair crying softly. As he Lay there in shock he heard the deafening roar of Hulk launching himself through the air in his direction, before he hit the world slowed to a stop, the air stilled, the dust stopped suspended above the ground.

Leo stared at the world around him as a familiar tender voice spoke from all around him, "oh my poor child. I cannot apologise enough for this future being thrust upon you."

With a jolt, Leo found he knew what the future held finding himself in a desolate future. would happen. He watched as Hulk landed where he had been standing seconds ago, he whimpered and turned away as Hulk landed on his soulmates, his alternate self bellowed in rage as Hulk advanced on him. "Stand down Leo, don't make this any worse," shouted Natasha, "worse, worse," roared Leo, in a flash he was holding Natasha by her neck a foot from the ground, "this is so much worse than you can imagine."

Leo watched horror as his dark self plunged his fist through Natasha's chest, "you let them die too," Leo watched as he then turned to advance on the Hulk. "You, you DARE to desecrate their bodies," he sprinted forwards pummelling Hulk with thousands of strikes a second, Leo watched as all the punches struck at over the speed of sound each eliciting a sonic boom, in barely the time it took Leo to blink the Hulk was on the floor dead. He fell to the floor hands bruised and bloody staring at the three avengers dead around him. In seconds he was surrounded and restrained by a few dozen SHIELD agents, time and space seemed to fast forwards as he watched.

The scene shifted and Leo was watching his own trial in horror as he watched the judges gavel crash to the desk, he was carted off bound in mutation suppressing cuffs. Halfway to the door Leo watched Melinda rise and with a shot from her bracelet Leo's cuffs were shattered, "run Speedy," shouted his mother as she was taken down by four burly security personnel. From there his visions went down hill, he watched as his future self scoured the earth looking for Ward any and all heroes who were sent to stop him were swiftly crippled never to fight again.

Leo watched as his many skirmishes with various heroes were joined by mutants some trying to stop him some helping him. He saw how this in turn lead to a mutant registration act which lead to the mutant populace being rounded up and interned, some of the more vocal heroes were also imprisoned. By the end of his visions Leo was stood on the spire of The Avengers tower the world in flames beneath him, before him stood a figure dressed in what appeared to be a blue armour. His vision rotated to show the figures front, what he saw shocked him. The figure in the armour was himself countless years down the road, the armour was a deep blue which appeared to absorb the light around it across his chest was the same bolt of lightning but radiating out from it were names of people. There was his mum, Skye, Kitty, Simmons and Trip were there too, Leo could only think it was a reminder of people he had lost. Looking into his own face Leo saw nothing, there was no emotion no spark of life if he hadn't been blinking Leo would have thought his future self was dead.

'Was this really what the future held for him?'

"It doesn't have to be youngling, the future is fluid and ever changing those with enough power and the right skill set can bend it to their will."

"Are you saying I have that power?" Said Leo trying not to get his hopes up.

"To put it simply yes I gifted you with this ability," said the voice again, it had appeared before him once more as the swirling mass of light.

"Tell me please, I beg you, I don't... I can't live in that, without them," he motioned to his soulmates bodies.

The voice sighed, "the price for changing the future is never free."

"Anything, anything is better than this this... Hell," whimpered Leo.

The voice sounded very sad as it spoke next, "if you are willing to accept the consequences then there is a way." Leo sat up staring at the globe, "you must run through me as close to the speed of light as possible. You must find the flashpoint, the time everything went wrong, if you concentrate on your soulmates they will guide you home."

With a fresh spark in his eyes and hope in his heart Leo ran, all around him the world began turning once more. Leo ran and ran, accelerating at a rate which defied the laws of physics he broke the sound barrier in seconds and continued on, through the rubble, round and round. Running as fast as he could Leo felt the air rush past his face, felt the thud of every footfall and the lightning the glorious lightning, source of his power. In less than a minute he was going so fast as to have surpassed the speed of light and still he increased. Channelling his lightning he felt the welling of energy throughout his body, faster and faster he ran till the energy became too much for him to contain. With a shout of exertion he released the lightning, it shot out ahead of him and without a blink of hesitation he ran into the light. The femtosecond it left his hand a rippling wormhole appeared in space which he plunged into without thought.

Leo found himself in a swirling, flowing tunnel of blue, oddly reminiscent of the vortex from doctor who, he spared a slight grin at the memory of him sharing the couch with his soulmates watching said programme.

Running through the tunnel he saw images of Carol in a blue and red jumpsuit with a sash around her waist.

He saw himself in a suit of futuristic armour, it was the same colour as his superhero suit but is seemed to be made of an advanced metal.

The final image was more it was a vision, it began simple enough, Leo found himself stood before a house, a very familiar house. Leo watched in horror as a small girl was dragged from his house, his feet were stuck to the ground as he stared at the kidnapping. He watched the girl dragged across the lawn kicking and screaming, she was being pulled along by a man and a woman. The woman had oriental features, a cold calculating face set in an expression of resignation, she was dressed in a traditional kimono. The man with her was dressed in a trench coat and wide brimmed hat, Leo's face turned angry as he saw the man's face, he had no eyes. Leo watched as Gordon and the woman dragged the girls from his house, "NO Eliza," came a shout from the house, there stood on the porch was Leo. He was on crutches with his left leg in a cast, the woman gripped the girls arm and whispered something to her the girl began crying, she raised her hand and sent a bolt of purple pink light at Leo. He fell to the floor asleep, writhing in what appeared to be nightmares, with Leo out cold the energy flooded out to hit someone in the house. The woman nodded to Gordon and they vanished in a dome of energy.

"Think of your soulmates my champion don't loose yourself," came the soothing voice of the speed force.

Leo's mind turned to his soulmates, Kitty with her kind caring encouragement to other mutants, then Skye with her stubbornness and fierce fighting talent. He found himself dragged backwards so he turned running back through the azure tunnel following his gut.

Before he could comprehend what he had seen he was thrown from a portal into the real world again.

The scene that greeted him was exactly as it had been minutes ago, Ultron stood over his soulmates jagged knife descending, 'not this time,' thought Leo as he charged forwards. He ran as fast as he could charging through the streets, the few which still had windows didn't for much longer as he blasted through the streets with a sonic boom. He came to the scene milliseconds before Ultron was to thrust his blade into the girls, praying the girls would be okay Leo sped up, he hit Ultron at Mach 3 shattering him into thousands of pieces. Kitty was quick enough to phase her, Skye and Costel through the shrapnel in safety.

"Are you... You're... you're OK," gasped Leo smothering the girls in kisses holding them to his chest as tight as he could.

The girls, incredibly confused accepted Leo's affections, the look on Leo's face left them in no doubt he needed this.

"Well played Fitz," muttered Ward as he ran from the scene.

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite its what keeps me going.**


	59. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 8

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 8**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

In the time honoured tradition of superheroes, the trio were given no time to saver their reunion as with an earth shattering crash the ground beneath them started to give way.

"What happened?" Said Tony frantically over the comms, "The repulsors have inverted its coming down."

In a flash Leo, the girls and Costel were on the lifeboat, safe. In another flash and rush of air Leo was gone to return with Blink, "what who?" She gasped.

"We don't leave people behind," was all Leo said in response to her somewhat confused look.

"Thor get to the church we're gonna have to wing it," said Tony nervously. As Thor flew into position Tony cut a hole into the base of the Vibranium core and flew into the core.

"Thor on my mark," he cut the restraints on his arc reactor releasing a huge burst of energy, "now."

Thor brought down his hammer with a crash of lightning on the central device. Their opposing energies were too much for the island which shook under the strain before breaking apart with a huge explosion. As soon as the island started splintering Thor took off getting out of the blast radius, Tony wasn't as lucky, stuck beneath the crumbling stone, his suit was hit with a barrage of stone and steel.

Seeing Tony fall Erik dived off the lifeboat, he flew to Tony's side and using his mutation, dragged Tony from under the falling rubble. Swerving through the falling rubble Erik could only watch in shock as a steel rod speared Tony's stomach sending him into shock.

"We've got a problem Tony's hit, I can get him to the carrier but it's going to be close," said Erik frantically.

Finally clearing the falling debris Erik flew as fast as he could towards the carrier, as he did he heard Leo saying, "Leo to Helicarrier, Tony's wounded, we're gonna need emergency medical attention."

Landing on the deck Erik was relieved to see a stretcher waiting for Tony, straight away they lifted him on and began wheeling him towards the tower followed by the rest of the Avengers. Arriving in the medical wing they were met by Simmons heading a team of doctors frenziedly rushing around trying their best to tend to all the wounded.

"We got another," shouted Eric over to noise.

"He's gonna need to be treated on the stretcher we're out of beds," replied Simmons seeming to be oblivious to who she was dealing with. With a grimace she looked at the suit, "Eric can you see what you can do to remove this," Eric nodded and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely the suit pulled itself apart at the seams around the wound till finally Simmons could get to the rod impaling him.

The avengers watched as Simmons withdrew small clamps and tweezers each instrument looking more concerning than the last.

"Right Eric I need you to withdraw the rod quickly and I'll staunch the bleeding."

As he withdrew the rod it gave out a sickening squelch and blood began spraying down Simmons apron straight away she reached into the gaping wound to clamp the artery closed. What followed was an hour long procedure to stem the flow of blood, sewing up the wound Simmons exhaustedly turned to the impatient Avengers.

"That's all I can do for now, I'm afraid he lost a lot of blood and has fallen into a coma. There's no telling when, or if he'll wake, I'm afraid, it could be hours or it could be years," said Simmons sadly.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Asked Steve.

"There is something but it's a last resort the side effects are unknown, untested." As she said this Tony's body gave a lurch and the heart monitor went mad erratically darting up and down before going back to the baseline and staying there.

"Code red, code red," shouted Simmons, "cardiac arrest we need to defibrillate," the avengers watched as Tony Stark, Iron Man died. Simmons wasn't for giving up though, she fingered the comms at her ear, "Simmons to DC we need you here immediately, yes it's a code Red?" She hung up, "prep for blood transfusion, NOW," as she finished another nurse wheeled over the defibrillator.

"Charging," a loud thump was followed by everyone looking to the heart monitor with bated breath. When there was no change in the line Simmons said, "next level, lets hit him again."

Turning up the dial Simmons prepped for another jolt, THUMP, "come on," THUMP, blip blip blip. The Avengers looked to the heart monitor to see it faintly moving, "he's stabilised but we're still gonna need that transfusion. Where the hell is he?"

"He's here," came a male voice from the doorway.

Natasha's eyes opened, her mouth gaping, "I know that voice," she turned to see Coulson dressed in his trademark suit.

"Erm... Hello."

SMACK, Coulson's head shot back at the force of Natasha's slap sending him reeling back, "ok I deserved that."

Clint followed Natasha and punched Coulson in the stomach doubling him over, " _cough_... _cough_... And that."

Steve was shaking his head like it wasn't true, like he couldn't believe it was true. Thor had a look on his face that was somewhere between dread and delight, and Bruce only showed a small smile. The rest of the heroes, who had never personally met Coulson, were both smiling on their friend's behalfs.

Natasha didn't know how to feel.

She either wanted to grin or track down Fury and smack him across his stupid smug evil face. There was no way he hadn't known, and yet he had lied to them. He had let them think their friend was dead, and there were few people Natasha called true friends. But she had mourned for Coulson, and now there was was, smiling at them all.

"This cannot be true," Thor insisted. "This is-this is one of Loki's tricks, a deceit. This isn't…. this cannot…."

"It's really Coulson," said Simmons.

"Yeah but you would say that," replied Clint.

"Shut up, we don't have time," shouted Leo, "let them save Tony's life and then you can argue about whether this is really Coulson."

Coulson didn't let them continue arguing as he sat by Tony's bed rolling up his sleeves, Jemma applied the tourniquet and attached the tubes. She linked up the tubes and began the transfusion. Slowly the life giving blood was drawn from Coulson into Tony and even slower Tony's vitals slowly increased levelling out to the point where he merely looked to be sleeping.

"Now can we talk," said Natasha seeing Tony stabilised.

"Yeah, nows as good a time as any," grimaced Coulson.

What followed was a long and tiring explanation of how Coulson had been brought back from the dead. By the end all were emotionally drained and in desperate need of a long rest.

* * *

 **Please read, review. follow and favourite.**


	60. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 9

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 9**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Following the aftermath of Sokovia's destruction, the hole which had once been Sokovia filled with water becoming a huge lake hundreds of meters across. In the following weeks the Stark Relief Foundation created temporary homes for all the residents by the shores of the new lake, in an effort to bring businesses back he also opened a market. The Avengers relocated to SHIELDs Vulcan Base which became the new home, to all the Avengers which chose to stay. Laura chose to leave for the Mansion, "I have to find myself before I can commit to any team, I've been a lab rat my whole life it's time I found out who I am."

Blink decided to stay with the Avengers, trying to make up for the destruction she helped cause.

Walking around the Avenger's new base Leo was amazed by the work being done, everywhere he looked there was agents training, alien devices being studied or offices studying the global threats.

"Hello young Leo, how are you?"

"I'm managing," he said turning to greet Thor.

"What you saw cannot have been easy for one as young as yourself."

"Well..."

"No I mean what you saw," insisted Thor gripping Leo's shoulder. Looking into Thor's eyes Leo saw a piercing storm grey which seemed to look into his very soul, "be careful you don't lose yourself in this new power."

"What was I to do? Let them die?"

"That isn't a choice that I have had to make thankfully but beware of meddling with time the consequences can be worse than the original timeline."

"Never," said Leo resolutely shaking his head.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, there's a storm on the horizon and I fear we might yet see more death than any person should see."

The pairs conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Tony and Steve, they were arguing about who could lift Thor's hammer until they saw Leo.

"Hey kid, thanks for your help the X-Men were a huge help, if it wasn't for your help I doubt we'd have all made it out alive." Steve watched Leo's eyes shift fearfully, "err... Yeah we're happy to help, I'd better go," with that he shot off in the direction of the mansion.

Looking at the furrow Leo had made in the grass Tony said, "no respect for lawn maintenance."

With a ghost of a smile at Tony's comment, Steve turned to Thor, "what was that about?"

"The weight of choices made in battle," said Thor grimly. Despite the pairs questioning he refused to divulge anymore than, "they are children which have turned old beyond their years."

He then expertly changed the topic, "I must away my friends, I have been away from Asgard too long."

"Must you go?"

"Indeed, the mind stone is the latest in a number of Infinity Stones to be found in recent years, a bigger game is afoot and I won't find answers here." The trio came to a stop around the front of the Avenger's compound, "remember you are always welcome here," said Steve.

"Indeed I will my friends, remember you also have allies amongst Asgard."

With that Thor thrust Mjolnir into the air and said, "Heimdall open the Bifrost," and in a pillar of rainbow light he was gone.

"Don't say it," said Steve raising a finger.

"What? I was only gonna say I'll miss him," smirked Tony.

"Of course you were."

"What about you Tony what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know spend some time with Pepper, not being Iron Man. And you, are you gonna be alright," asked Tony leading Steve to the drive where his car was driving to meet him.

"Yeah I'm home," said Steve looking round at the base, at the SHIELD agents training, at Fury stood overlooking the sports fields.

Sat on a stool in the science department Natasha looked over quizzically at Bruce tinkering with one of her widow bites.

"There that should have boosted the range," he said handing her bracelet back to her.

"Thank you," she said placing one of her hands over his as she took it, "thank you for staying."

"Well I decided to run with you," he said carefully.

Seeing the trepidation in his eyes Natasha leant in close whispering, "I'll go slowly then." She closed the last few centimetres and brushed he lips tenderly to his rough dry ones. Natasha didn't know what love was, she'd locked that emotion away for years, if she had to guess she'd say this was pretty close. The pairs first kiss was short but filled with pent up passion, neither wanted it to end but eventually Natasha drew back.

"Wow," gasped Bruce, "that was slow?"

"I couldn't help myself there's something about you."

"I'm certainly not complaining," grinned Bruce resting his forehead against Natasha's.

The pairs quiet moment was interrupted by Natasha's phone buzzing, "ah damn you Steve," she whined."

"Go we've both got some work to do but we'll be speaking later," Bruce stood and watched Natasha go.

Getting to the laboratory's door Natasha turned to see Bruce return to his tinkering with God knows what, with a smile of happiness she let the door close turning to Steve.

"Say a word and you're dead."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"Good," she said curtly walking straight past him.

"Here," he said handing her a tablet.

"So what we got?" She asked, giving it a look.

"They aren't the 27 Yankees but they'll do," said Steve opening a door at the end of the corridor.

The pair stepped into a large training room, it was huge, being the size of an Olympic swimming pool.

From the rafters Sam Wilson better known as Falcon flew down to land before the pair, his wings folding into his suit.

Following him down was Vision gracefully floating down his cape flowing in an imaginary wind.

Roaring through an upper window Colonel James Rhodes known to the public as War Machine joined his teammates.

A second later a rippling purple wormhole appeared and revealing Blink as she stepped through.

Steve stepped forwards, "Avengers..."

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


	61. Finding Family - Part 4 Chapter 10

**Finding Family - Part 4 ~ Chapter 10**

 **Here's the final Chapter I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **The problem** with having superspeed is that sometimes the world doesn't get the message, right now Leo was stood in his room all by himself time moving at a snails pace. He watched the clock's second hand stop, unmoving, with a sigh he tweaked his bow tie, readjusting it till it was just right. He reached past a motionless Trip and Hank to grab his suit jacket shrugging it onto his shoulders, he returned to his bed where he sat down. Slowly the clock began moving again as he fell back he had time to hear a single tick before there was a knock on the door. Hank appeared to start and was surprised to see Leo laying on the bed, realising he must have moved at superspeed he simply returned to the door and opened it.

"Melinda, good to see you," grinned Hank.

Leo's ears pricked up, "hey mum," he said excitedly.

"Slow down Leo, superspeed remember," said Melinda soothingly.

"Oh sorry," said Leo at a more reasonable speed.

"Time to go."

Trip and Hank left the room with mumbled "good luck," and "you'll be fine."

With the two men gone Melinda sat by Leo's side, "come on, Leo time to go."

"I don't want to anymore," said Leo his hands over his face.

"No you don't, pull yourself together, you're just nervous."

"Why can I fight evil robots but I can't get married to my soulmates?"

"Hush, of course you can, now get off your arse and go marry the loves of your life," Melinda dragged Leo to his feet and out the door.

"I'm not ready I need to brush my hair, and my teeth and..."

"Don't you dare run of on me," said Melinda staring Leo down.

"Sorry be back in a sec..." Seconds later he returned, his stubble was gone and his hair, now a longer less curly brown mess looked slightly neater, "... tada," he grinned.

"Come on then," smiled Melinda leading him down the stairs and to the lawn. Sat there was a huge marquee, it's white colour made it almost glow in the morning sun. Leo paused but was dragged on by Melinda, "come on Speedy you can't be late to your own wedding."

"I can't be late it's my wedding," grinned Leo.

"Shit up you," mumbled Melinda dragging him through the side of the marquee to stand at the front before the vicar.

As soon as he stood there the wedding march began, the first notes played as Leo stood fiddling with his hands. Finally he couldn't help himself anymore and he turned to watch his brides walking up the aisle.

Never in his life was Leo more grateful for his speed it meant he could drink in his brides appearances fully.

Walking up the aisle were a pair of angels, radiant in their beauty with brilliant smiles, the pair had chosen to walk each other down the aisle and were arm in arm making their way towards him. Kitty was in a modest long sleeved dress with a small train, across the top of the dress there were small raised flowers, each delicately placed across her torso and arms. She had a bouquet of flowers in hand, simple daisies and forget-me-nots which matched the garland in her hair. Beside her Skye was wearing a slightly more revealing dress which came down to the floor, she had a lace design which was in the form of short sleeves which extended across her collarbone and down her back. She had joined Kitty in wearing flowers in her hair though hers was a simple pink rose sat delicately atop her long wavy brown hair, her bouquet was a collection of roses of all colours and sizes.

Before he knew it his girls had reached him and they were dragging his head to the front where the vicar stood.

"We are gathered here today..."

 **Leo could** genuinely say as he sat between his girls an hour later that he had never felt happier, he couldn't really remember much of the service but for a cheeky wink from Skye or an radiant smile from Kitty.

He contentedly watched the cherry blossoms strewn across the ground in a winding path, some had been whipped up by the wind and were now drifting through the air at a micrometer an hour.

Coulson was arm in arm with Melinda slow dancing across the dance floor beside them Jemma and Trip looking lovingly into each other's eyes as they held hands. Sat on one of the tables Bobbi and Hunter who looked to be mid argument though both had smiles on their faces which clearly said it wasn't a genuine fight.

Leo was brought out of his musing by a pair of hands covering his eyes, he turned round to see Carol stood in a long flowing flowery dress of every colour of the rainbow. "Come on Leo you've not finished dancing for today, what about little old me. What say you to a dance for old times sake?"

Leo wasn't given much choice as she dragged him from his seat and onto the dance floor.

"So how d'you feel being a married man," grinned Carol assuming the formal dancing position taught from years of formal RAF dinners.

"I can't wait, well I sorta can, well I don't know. What am I gonna do?"

"Hahaha come on Leo you'll be fine, you love each other and at the moment that's enough, there'll always be time for you to plan your life, sometimes you've just got to go with the flow."

The song changed to a more upbeat one the two parted slightly but continued dancing as Carol spoke again, "I wanted to apologise for leaving you in the R&D department I should have told you, it wasn't fair you're my friend, you should have been the first to know."

"Don't worry about it," said Leo, "I was angry but seeing you do so well, I couldn't begrudge you your success. You're one of my oldest friends I didn't want to lose that," Leo embraced her tightly.

They were interrupted by a loud crackling of electricity and a warping of air.

With a growl Leo's eyes lit with sparks, he knew that sound. His sparks became more erratic till they burnt through his dinner jacket to reveal his quicksilver uniform beneath. As Gordon emerged from the dome Leo had to remember there were children present else he would have lashed out. His self control came to an end at the sight of the second person who emerged from the dome, it was the second person who'd taken the girl from his house, she stood in a very similar outfit to the one she'd worn that day. Leo still didn't know fully what happened that day but his gut told him it was real and he wanted answers. In a haze of sparks Leo launched himself at the woman, in a second he had her pinned against a supporting pole.

"What were you doing at my house?"

"What?" The woman spluttered, Leo could hear a faint oriental lilt to her voice, around the tent people gasped as Leo attacked the woman. Gordon reached to grab Leo but the woman shook her head, "I don't know what you mean, I don't know you," she said calmly.

"You do, I've seen you at my house twelve years ago you... you..." Leo's speech became slower as he began feeling weaker. Leo slumped forwards staggering into the woman, as he did she moved her head slightly so his arm was now across her throat.

"Acch what are you doing," she gasped carefully holding his arm there so no one could see.

The last thing Leo saw before he collapsed was Gordon pushing him to the floor.

 **Leo woke** to find himself in his own bed alone, as he walked down the stairs to the common room he tried to lift the fog covering his mind.

"It is unknown what caused him to attack the unarmed woman but a source close to the hero say it was caused be the heroes recent battle with Ultron."

Leo knew what it was about the second he heard the simpering voice of his least favourite news anchor.

"Hello," he said trying to keep his voice even, the room was filled with the younger students. Rogue turned to Leo, "oh hey Leo, are you looking for the professor? I think he's in the kitchen."

Leo retreated in search of the professor meandering the halls as he went, he found the professor as Rogue told him, in the kitchen.

 **"Hello,** Leo what seems to be the problem?"

"What happened, Professor?"

"Well," the professor motioned for him to sit down. "After you attacked the woman, Jaiying was her name, she revealed herself as Skye's mother." Leo gasped, "the short story is they went with her to her home so that they could reconnect."

"Why did they go we've just been married," said Leo confused.

"I don't know I was just looking into that when a fog descended over my mind, by then it was too late to get them, they'd already gone."

"I need to find them," shouted Leo, getting up in a gust of wind.

"Leo you can't."

"What d'you mean I can't they're my soulmates and they were kidnapped."

"And think how it'll look we've only just been acknowledged for our part in saving Sokovia and now the news are arguing about whether you intentionally strangled Jaiying or if it was self defence. The last thing we need right now is you to go off searching high and low for them you'll only make things worse, you need to sit back and trust them to come back to you."

Leo sat down grumbling, "fine but in a week if they're still not back I'm going to get them..."

"... Two weeks," interrupted Charles, "don't make me force the issue."

"Ok," huffed Leo walking from the room.

"I didn't think that would work," said Charles once he'd gone.

"He values your leadership too much he wouldn't have disobeyed you," said Erik emerging from the shadows in the corner, as he did the shadows melted back to where they should have been at the walls base.

"D'you think I did the wrong thing?"

"Only time will tell I guess."

 **Back in** the lounge Leo sat on the couch beside Rogue still in a sulk, despite her many prods Leo wasn't for bringing out of his funk. He was broken out of it by the television talking about him further.

"We are now joined by Mr Grant Ward former friend of Quicksilver's."

"Oh shit," gasped Leo rushing from the room at super speed.

"So you've known him for a while then."

"Yes, he's always been a troubled boy, I knew him when he was in SHIELD, always following girls around, I never thought it was healthy. you know his soulmates didn't even look at him, then a month later they're following him to the end of the world, some island floating in the sky."

 _"Sorry Professor I need you in Cerebro now," shouted leo as he grabbed the professors chair wheeling in the direction of the basement._

"You seem to know a lot Mr Ward."

"Well, I was there you know... on the island when it went down, I saw the things he did they were horrifying," Ward put his head in his hands.

"What sort of things?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it, it's too bad. he'll kill me but I couldn't help letting everyone know, just incase, I barely got away," Ward lifted his shirt to show a huge bruised fist shape on his chest.

"There you have it people the secret history of quicksilver laid bare fo..." the television screen flashed to snow.

 _Down in cerebro Leo was stood beside Charles as he controlled the manager to cut the cameras, he'd heard everything._

 _"He's framing me for his crimes," gasped Leo._

* * *

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite.**


End file.
